Sun Flowers
by InvaderHope6
Summary: "What will little Zimmy do now?" Zim flinched in his sleep, shivering.  "You know you can't win this time, don't you?" He took a few breathes, his hands clenching onto the sheets in pain.  "Your children will scream! You will die, Invader…"  Mpreg
1. The Conference

**Well, my dear readers :) It's here. THE NEXT STORY IN THE EPIC SERIES "Enemies Till the End!"**

**Now, a few notes before we dive right into it...**

**1. I don't own Invader Zim (would STILL kill it if I did)**

**2. This is set five years after the last story. So Hope is about ten/eleven, Nik is five and Dib and Gaz are in their late twenties.**

**3. I warn you NOW! This is a beast of a story. HORRIBLE THINGS are going to follow...hence the rating (Sorry to the little munchkin people) Theres Mpreg (stop beating me with a stick, Tunica! It's necessaray! :P)**

**4. Moving on, I do apologize now, if I don't update as fast as you'd like me too. I am still finishing off the story (Dammit)...so, I apologize. I will at least try to finish this one :D**

**5. Finally (almost there guys), check out my Deviant Art account later on-ish. The cover, a few scenes from this story and one or two from "Enemies till the End" will be posted! YAY! Thank you to Tunica (even if you were forced into it) for helping with the cover. **

**We both apologize that it's in black adn white. We don't' do colour very well AT ALL X_X If any of you artists out there want to do a pic (like the AMAZING Vioxxin did for Enemies till the End...go check it out :D), please do so and send me the link :) Would absolutely LOVE to see it. Oh and if you do colour and feel like doing colour for our cover, PM me and I'll send you the image (3**

**Okay, I'm done now :) Enjoy the first two chapters of the new epicness story. Special thanks to TTFanTT who is my awesomeness Beta Reader (was getting annoyed with all the mistakes myself to be honest XD)**

* * *

><p>The valet opened the door for Zim just as the car pulled up to the hotel. Zim shot a look towards the monkey-suited man and got out, looking at his new home for the next couple of days. Dib got out and smiled, "Stunning, isn't it?"<p>

"Planet Dirt has better accommodation than this stink-hole," Zim grumbled as the valet began taking out the suitcases from the boot.

"Oh, do pretend to be enjoying yourself, won't you?" Dib said sarcastically as he stood next to the alien. Zim gave him a look, "Why did I agree to this again?"

They began walking inside, the poor valet trying desperately to cling onto the three heavy suitcases.

"You were being nice?"

They stopped and looked at one another. They burst out laughing, almost near tears as they roared in utter entertainment. Their laughter died down as they continued to walk into the building, "No, Seriously. Why am I here?" Zim continued.

Dib looked at the alien as he placed a hand on the door to the hotel

…

The bizarre family sat together at the table, quietly eating their dinner. Dib, Gaz, little Nik and Hope had the spaghetti with tomato sauce. Tunica had the salad. And Zim and Skoodge stuck with their cola, munching on a doughnut for their supper. Tunica rolled a Rosa tomato back and forth on her plate, her mind on other things. Nik thumped his fork on the spaghetti, not yet grasping the concept of actually eating this new plaything. Zim and Skoodge took small sips of their drinks, rather bored at this point in time.

Gaz gave a sigh. This isn't what she had in mind for 'quality family time'. She looked up from her plate of red strands, "Okay, guys. Here's the deal. We only see each other like this once a day. Either we're at work or at school or whatever! So stop pretending your vocal cords don't work and someone start talking before I used this fork and get them warmed up for you!"

Everyone looked at her and then at one another, a bit horrified by this scary woman's sudden outburst. "Eh…how is work going, Dib?" Tunica tried, her shaky hand moving her fork for a carrot slice now.

Dib began twirling a piece of spaghetti around his fork, not really phased by his sister's threat. He had kinda gotten used to them over the years, "Pretty lousy. I'm so tired of people sending in all these false…"

"And I'm already bored," Zim said in a sigh, breaking off a piece of doughnut. Dib shot him a look.

"Don't you have some big conference coming up, dad?" Hope mentioned, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"What's a 'con-fur-ants'?" little Nik stumbled over as he looked at the grownups in a confused manner.

"It's like a meeting for old people," Skoodge tried explaining.

Tunica gave a small smile at that one as she stuffed a piece of lettuce in her mouth. Dib looked at his daughter lovingly, "Yes, in fact, my 'meeting of old people' is in a few days' time. I'll be gone for about a week and I'm really stressing for it."

"How come, I thought you told me yesterday you were ready for it," Gaz inquired, giving her brother a curious look.

"The guy who was coming with me got food poisoning or had an incident with some genetic food eating him or something like that and now I don't have anyone to go with."

"Well, usually you do all the work at these things anyway, Dib," Tunica mention, "You don't need some mannequin there as a prop. Go solo this time, be a man!"

"That sounds very tempting, Tunica, but I need someone there anyway, even if they are a prop. The conference calls for two representatives from each Swollen Eyeball HQ to be there, regardless of whether or not they do anything," he sighed, taking a sip of his wine.

"Then take someone else," Skoodge mentioned, shaking his can to see if there was any more cola left.

"It's not that easy, Skoodge. Everyone I've checked with in the office is busy with another case or is too much of an idiot to actually come. We do want to show the leaders of the Swollen Eyeball that we know what we're doing, you know."

Gaz looked around, giving a look, "Why not take a family member?"

Dib looked at her and was about to say something, when he stopped. "You know, that's not a bad idea, actually."

He then realized something and went back to eating, "Actually, that's a terrible idea."

"And why's that?"

He looked up, looking at the four aliens and the wingless fairy before him. He looked back at his sister, "Have you met this family?"

"I resent that," Tunica mentioned, giving Dib a grin.

"Well, seeing as you're _relatively _normal…and more human than the other two, why not come along then?" Dib inquired.

"I can't. I'm helping Hope with her Biology project," Tunica said, looking back down at her nearly empty plate.

"Yeah, we've gotta grow something exotic and unique for the class to see, daddy! Aunty Tunica is helping me grow Sun Flowers!"

Dib gave her a look, "What's so exotic about a sunflower?"

Tunica sat straight, for a moment looking offend. "Not those boring things that you see on the side of the road. A Sun Flower is a near extinct cave flower that magicians used when they were lacking power with the element of fire. They get their name from the vibrancy their petals produce. They are a stunning scarlet, orangey color with yellow tints. They are very rare and have quite a few magical properties to them. Dear Aunty here has a few seeds that she will be helping Hope nurse into a beautiful plant."

"What about you, Gaz?" Skoodge asked. Gaz shook her head, "Bloaty's is releasing a new pizza next week. A vegetarian option so my little darlings can have something as well when we order in," she smiled at her niece and nephew, "I have to be here for my own conference and unveiling."

Dib gave a sigh, looking at Zim and Skoodge. They gave Dib a look, shaking their heads, "No, no, no and NO!" they both said, folding their arms.

"And, why not," Gaz said, putting her fork down, having finished of the last bit of food.

"Think about it like this, Gaz. It's like taking a rat to be dissected and putting it in a room full of scientists," Skoodge mentioned, waving his hand in a circle.

Hope gave a slight giggle, "You just compared yourself to rats," she mumbled.

"What happened to you two constantly telling me that you were so in disguise as humans while you were stationed on Earth, which you could even walk into a room full of scientists and not be noticed?" Tunica mentioned, smirking at the two.

They blushed and looked at one another. Skoodge raised his hands, "Well, I have to stay home anyway. I…er, lost my disguise…and I need to keep an eye on Tunica."

Tunica shot up in a straight position once more, giving Skoodge a confused sort of smile, "Don't you use me as your excuse as to why you are too afraid to go to this thing. I'm a big girl; I can fend for myself, thank you very much."

Skoodge looked away, still blushing. Dib looked at Zim, a sigh almost dying to come out of his mouth. Zim stood in a rush, everyone looking up at him, "NO! I refuse to be your man and kin…!"

"Mannequin," Tunica corrected.

"Go find some other human monkey to be your accessory for your stupid information exchange thing!" he walked away from the table in a huff.

Everyone looked at one another. Dib gave a sigh, "So, Gaz. Feeling a bit better about us talking _now?"_

Gaz gave a look.

…

Dib gave Zim a slight grin and pushed open the door. They looked around in awe. This place was HUGE and very expensive. Decorations for the conference hung along the fabric coated walls. A chandelier hung precariously above the two. Stunning gold color sofas scattered along the foyer along with engraved pine coffee tables. Dib looked flabbergasted, "I finally see where the budget cuts went to."

Zim snapped out of it and looked at Dib, "Where's my room? I want to get as far away from you as I can."

The receptionist, a fine and well groomed woman, walked up to the two, "Welcome to the Donatello Suite Hotel. Are you two here for the Swollen Eyeball Conference?"

"Yes, I'm Investigator Dib," he said, politely shaking her hand as Zim just stared at her overly poufy hair, "Could you show us to our rooms?"

"I was just about to ask you if you'd like me to," she giggled in an all too high pitched voice. Zim cringed as she walked towards the tilting staircase before them, "Follow me."

Zim grabbed a hold of the human's arm before he could walk forward, "If they find her dead, do you think they'd suspect me or do you think everyone else notices her annoyingness too and will understand why she died?"

Dib gave him a look.

"So, it must be quite the thrill being a Paranormal Investigator, eh?" The annoying receptionist said as the three walked down the endless hallways.

Dib tried very hard not to sigh, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

"You must meet a lot of interesting people," she said, turning and trying not to make eye contact with Zim. The alien was already annoyed enough.

"That tends to be the case."

"Is that how you two met?"

Dib and Zim glanced at one another, giving each other a strange look, before Dib looked back at the woman, "You could say that."

"Yeah, it must be hard meeting life partners nowadays," she stopped, reaching their doors. Zim and Dib gave a horrified look and glanced at one another, gagging. She opened the first door and then the door opposite it, "Okay. Here are your rooms, and your cards. You each get one card for your door and then one for your partner's door…"

"PLEASE stop calling us partners," Zim said in a dark tone.

The woman looked at her, "Sorry. Would you prefer me to call you two a couple instead? I'm not entirely sure what the correct term is."

Zim was about to attack her when Dib grabbed a hold of the fuming alien's arms as he almost growled, "That'll be all, thanks."

She gave a nod and walked off. Zim pulled himself free and dusted off his jacket, "What a fucking airhead. You humans are so judgmental! If my children inherit that from you're fifthly DNA, I swear to Irk…"

"I love how they become your children when it involves _my _DNA in anyway,' Dib said, folding his arms, "Look, Zim, ignore that blonde bimbo and come on. We have a long day tomorrow so go, get some rest."

Dib handed Zim his cards and was about to head into his room when the alien shook his head, "Dib-human!"

Dib looked back at him, "What?"

"I don't want you to have a card to my room. I know your game!"

"…Zim, we've been together for five years now and you still don't trust me? Come on," Dib said, quite annoyed.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Zim said, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. Dib sighed, "Look, Zim. The card is in case of an emergency. If you lose your card, by accident. If I'm being attacked by a madman, alien. The usual stuff, Look, I promise I won't use it unless it's a real emergency. Okay?"

Zim eyeballed the human suspiciously. He then grunted and grabbed his bags, slamming his room's door behind him.

Dib sighed, "God, this is gonna be a long couple of days.


	2. Leave that to Me

"Are you sure you can handle this mission? You failed us before…"started Tallest Red as he and Purple stood before the Irken in question.

She interrupted, hoping she would not insult her leaders by doing so, "I do apologize, My Tallest, for my previous failed attempt. However, that failed attempt left both the humans and the traitor Irkens weaker. I promise that when I strike again this time…they will all fall."

"We are trusting you for one last mission, Invader. You fail us again…and you know what punishment you will suffer," Purple laughed evilly.

The Irken looked away, something quivering in her eyes. She looked back at her leaders, trying to grin, "Then I guess I can't fail this time."

"What exactly is your plan anyway? You've assured us that by the end of it, Zim will be as good as dead. His human friends will also become the next additions to the empire's slave force."

The Irken female paced back and forth for a moment, discussing her course of action, "I have been keeping tabs on the family for a good couple of years now and I think I have figured out the perfect plan for the fathers. Zim seems to have let his guard slide a little and this gives us the perfect opportunity to attack now."

"And how are you going to keep his meddling ignorant friends from coming to his aid?" Red inquired, watching with anticipation as the Irken continued to pace.

"Oh, don't you worry your superior antennae over that. A meeting of humans is coming up that will seclude them from the family."

Purple and Red glanced at one another, "And how exactly are you going to get that sack of organs to even lay a hand against the Irken Defect? He seems to have settled his differences with Zim after these last few years."

Tak turned to her leaders, a new, darker sadistic smile entering his face now. "Leave that to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes :L The 'Bitch' is back...DAMN HER!<strong>

**Well, that's it for today. We will have the next chapter up as soon as we can. PLEASE R&R :) That's what got me writing a new series and the same rules apply from the last book: if there's an interest, I shall continue writing :)  
>See you soon. And hope you enjoy Xp<strong>


	3. Monkeys!

**Well,I _eventually_ got _some_ reviews. I get the feeling my writing is getting worse *goes off to cry in a corner***

**And I'm getting over myself. I'm back. Okay, where was I? Oh right! So, here's the next chapter...yay. I really am worried my writing might be getting worse, though. Trying to swim my way through plot is SO painful! I just want to get to the good stuff :) People getting thrown this way and that! Dib getting arrested! Zim ending up...**

***SLAP*  
>Thanks Tunica...got a LITTLE carried away there. Don't want to spoil it for you guys, so sorry about that.<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you think. I will keep publishing the story as fast as I can...just curious is all ^^'**

**Thanks to TTFanTT for here awesomeness Beta Reading :3**

**Okay, next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Dib ruffled his hair slightly…then combed it down. He ruffled it up again…the combed it back down once more. "Of all nights for my hair to act up on me, why does it have to be the night of the Gala Dinner?"<p>

"Human, your constant messing up of your hair and then flattening it is annoying me. Stop it!" Zim moaned from the edge of the bed.

"You sound like you're in a hurry," Dib smirked, straightening his velvet black bow tie.

Zim stuck his tongue out, "Irk, an entire night with a bunch of drooling monkeys in monkey suits!"

"Clever."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Prop."

"Damn you and your stupid Earth customs!" the aliens roared as he stood.

He stomped around the room, pacing, "What if someone notices?"

"What, your friendly attitude?"

"Be serious, you large headed chimp!"

Dib turned to face the alien, "What is with you and this monkey thing? Have you been watching the Discovery channel again?"

"No! And a chimp is not a monkey! It's an ape, you moron."

Dib gave a blank look as Zim stopped, "Yeah, too much Discovery channel."

"Focus, one of those drooling fools is sure to notice my amazing alien brilliance through my flawless disguise!"

"If it's so flawless…?"

"SHUT UP!"

Dib sighed and walked up to Zim, "Dude, I spent most of my childhood trying to convince people that you were an alien…"

"And you failed!" Zim laughed. He then stopped, "So you're bringing me here to finish the job! I knew it!"

Dib grabbed a hold of the struggling Zim, "Calm down! That's not why I brought you here. Look, I just need you there tonight to look pretty, Zim. I didn't bring you here to get dissected or discovered or anything like that. I think if I did, Skoodge would pound me into a fine paste, Tunica would then scrap up that paste and hand it to my sister to make a sauce out of which they would then feed to our kids."

"Ew,"

"Exactly, so calm yourself and put your coat on," he walked over to the mirror and double checked his hair, "Do you think my hair is okay?"

Zim walked up to the human and shook him back and forth. Dib's hair stood on complete end and he looked incredibly dizzy, "You look stunning. Let's get this over with."

Dib gave the alien a look, "Maybe you should start watching Fashion TV."

Zim looked at the strange plate of food in front of him and pushed it away. One of the women at their table looked at Zim curiously, "Is something wrong with your lobster?"

"What?" Zim said rudely, not understand what she was getting at.

Dib interrupted, "He's allergic to shellfish, aren't you, Zim?"

"Eh, what he said," Zim smiled falsely.

"What a pity. This lobster is exquisite," the husband of said woman commented.

"So, Dib," one of the other gentlemen, "How was your last case? You know; the one about the Demon Squirrels?"

Dib gave an annoyed look, "Ah that, turned out to be a fraud."

"Really,"

"It's not that surprising," Zim mumbled, taking a sip of his grape flavored cola. He half choked and slammed down the glass, "Hey! Can't I get a decent drink over here?"

One of the waiters sighed and went off to the kitchen. Dib smiled in panic and kicked Zim under the table, "He doesn't get out much."

"It shows," one of the women sneered. Zim shot her a look. The waiter came over and poured some wine into his glass. Dib and Zim gave it a look, "Eh? What exactly is this?"

"It's a 1989 bottle of our finest red wine, sir. Enjoy," he mumbled, walking off.

"Wine?" Zim looked confused.

"Figures he wouldn't know what that is. He isn't nearly sophisticated enough," the same woman laughed.  
>Zim huffed, "I don't know what you just called me, but I'll show you!"<p>

He grabbed the glass and gave the wine a look. "Zim, I know I probably can't stop you, but the bathroom is that way," Dib mentioned, sighing as he rested his head on his hand.

Zim took a breath and placed the glass on his lips, drinking in large sips the wine. He placed the glass back down, managing to polish off half the glass. He gave the girl a look, a grin on his face.

She looked at him as they stared one another down. He then bolted up, "Oh Irk," he cringed, racing for the bathroom.

The women and men laughed, Dib sighing. "What an idiot."

"Yes. Yes he is."

"It makes sense that that thing would come out of the Membrane family."  
>Dib straightened, "What do you mean by that?'<p>

"I don't know where you fished that thing from, but you should throw it back," one of the gentlemen laughed, "I mean, honestly, Dib. I've seen better things come out of my child's diapers."

Dib gave them a look, "Oh really?"

Zim walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth. He looked over at the table, his antennae moving underneath his wig as he listened in.

"He's a freak, Dib. Ditch him in a ditch somewhere and come back to the real world. What would the public say if they saw you walking around with that…that thing?"

Zim gave a look, something twisting inside him. He knew this was a mistake. He looked away and began to walk off, his room coming to mind, when he stopped, hearing Dib's voice, "The public can mind their own business."

Zim perked up and looked over at the table. Dib stood, "Look, Zim is family. He's…been like a father to my kids. And I'm at least not as shallow as your child's swimming pool when it comes to the company I spend time with. Speak of which…"

He walked off in a huff towards Zim. "What's going…?"

"Come on, we're ordering in tonight. I don't feel like wasting my time with these old stiffs."

Zim and Dib relaxed together in Zim's room. Dib placed his chopsticks in his Chinese box as he looked out the window, munching on a spring roll, "Stars are out tonight."

"Hm," Zim commented, one leg over the side of the sofa he sat it. His cola rested in his hand that was on his knee, "Winter is coming up."

"True that. Maybe we can take the kids to a Ski Resort this year. I always wanted to teach them how to ski and skate."

Zim sighed and looked over at the human sitting on his bed, "Why'd you do that?"

Dib looked back at him, "What?"

"Stand up for me like that in front of all those important office people you work with?"

Dib looked back down, taking hold of his chopsticks as he went in search of the last shrimp in his noodles, "Well, I couldn't let them talk to you like that."

"And why not, you talk to me like that," Zim mentioned, bringing his legs back down to the floor as he leant forward.

Dib grabbed the shrimp, victory dancing along his face and shoved the piece in his mouth. He looked up at Zim, trying to speak with the piece of shrimp in his mouth, "That's different. You and I fight all the time and insult one another because we know we don't mean it."

"I mean it, human."

Dib sighed, "Look, those guys were being a bunch of jerks and I guess I decided they needed to be put back in their place."

Zim looked away, "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Dib grinned.

There was silence. They looked at one another, "I still hate you!" they both pointed at one another, nearly jumping up. They burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, not much of a cliffahnger there, eh? Ah well. The NEXT CHAPTER is a boss...I think. I can't even remember what it was about ?:o Hmm, I guess we'll find out together then XD<strong>

**Check you guys laterish :) don't forget those reviews :p**


	4. Nightmares

**Sigh, what a week it has been. School is nearly over. Weeeeeee XD I'm so looking forward to sleeping in. Weather here is taking a turn for the worst and it is freezing X_X **

**On a side note, if you're slightly confused about the silver eyes thing mentioned in the chapter (read on and you'll find out what I'm going on about) check out the story "The Reading" on my account...it might help to clear things up a little bit ^_^**

**Alrighty then, on with the chapter now :p**

* * *

><p>"You know you can't stop me. You will all fall," Tak whispered into her antennae.<p>

Tunica struggled against the chains, snapping back and forth as blood dripped from her mouth and eyes, "I'll-never…let you w-win!"

Tak laughed at the struggling half fairy, walking around the hanging, struggling women. Her ankles and wrists were held by chains connected to the roof and floor. She jolted trying to get free as she choked on her own blood. Tak stood in front of Tunica, her purple eyes giving her a new sort of horror. Tunica could see her bloody face reflecting back at her through those pools of dark amethyst, "You've already lost. Zim will fall. Dib will kill himself. And the children will scream…"

"You leave Hope and Nik out of this, you fucking bitch!" Spellcaster roared, the chains violently shaking as she jerked her weak body back and forth.

Tak grabbed Tunica's face, holding tightly onto her cheeks with one hand, Tunica's lips squishing slightly into an almost pout, "Listen to them now, Spellcaster," Tak whispered.

Tunica closed her eyes, more blood falling from her shut eyes as the screaming filled the dark room. She shivered, snapping her eyes open at the sadistic alien, "You will pay, within an inch of your life, you will pay, Tak."

The alien began laughing. It grew and grew as the screaming got louder. Tunica shut her eyes again, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief…

Tunica jolted up out of her bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. She covered her mouth as she tried holding back a scream, whimpering as sweat dripped down her pale face. She took a breath, moving her hands away from her face and looked up. She waited till the heartbeat stopped drumming in her head before she stood, "G-God, that's the third nightmare this week. This event Gigi told me about is soon going to come to pass."

She looked over at the phone and dashed for it. She quickly dialled in the number she remembered Dib mentioning of the hotel. "Hello? Donatello Suite Hotel. How may we be of service to you today?"

"I'm calling for a Mr. Zim. He's with that Paranormal Investigator Dib."

"Ah yes, the partners," the annoying blonde said on the other side, "I'll patch you through to his room immediately."

Tunica waited as annoying music played. Her thoughts danced around her head in circles.

Zim came on, "Hello? Who the hell is this?"

"Hey Zim,"

"Oh, hi Tunica," he relaxed, "Thought you were some stalker human or something. You sound like you're in pain. What's up?"

She gave a fake laugh, "Just tired. Listen, how is the trip going?"

Zim paused, "You do realize it's about five in the morning, right?"

"Zim, answer the question."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I hate all these humans, though. I'm looking forward to coming home soon."

Tunica looked at the floor for a moment, almost sighing in relief, "Okay. Just wanted to check, what are you guys doing today?"

"I'm staying in my room for the day. Dib has some seminar thing he has to be at so I am spending the day vegging. The day after tomorrow is this really big presentation thing I need to be there for, and then the next day we're back home, thank the Irkens."

"Good. Good. Look, Zim, just promise you'll keep an eye on yourself and Dib, 'kay?"

Zim paused again, "Why?"

"Just in case," Tunica stood, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You worry too much, Spellcaster. Get some rest once in a while. Look, I'm off. I feel like something for breakfast. Wonder if these snobs serve pancakes?"

"Enjoy Zim. I'll see you then."

She hung up and looked at the phone. She put the phone on the counter and began mumbling to herself. "Please let them be okay."

Tunica walked carefully down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone up. She quietly made her way over to the kitchen, opening the door that lead down into the labs beneath the Membrane household.

These 'nightmares' were getting more and more violent and Tak's voice was becoming too distinct for comfort. She needed to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Since her trip back from "Madam Butterfly's Physic Corner Garden", she had Dib re-install Zim's old computer into the system. When Tunica thought of an important question that could lead her to who the silver eyed stranger was, she knew the computer could most likely help her. It would, however, help if the computer actually felt like helping her in her plight to help save Zim.

She clapped her hands twice and the place lit up with a row of lights. She made her way up to the yawning computer screen, "God, Tunica. It's five in the morning. Do you ever sleep?"

"Not really," she mentioned, sitting down in the seat in front of screen.

He sighed, "You should learn to be like a normal human and just sleep, dammit! Some of us need rest too, you know."

She gave the computer a look, "Advanced technology, my ass."

"You are pretty determined for an annoying human," he moaned, realizing she wasn't going to quit any time soon.

"Could have something to do with the fact that I'm not actually fully human, Computer (as I've mentioned MANY times before)."

"Oooh, someone thinks we're soooo special, don't we?"

Tunica sighed. The computer groaned, "Okay, Spell Master. You're obviously here because you have some perplexing questions to annoy me with. What is it this time?"

"I was wondering about Tak and Zim again…"

"Irk, here we go," The Computer sighed.

"Back when they were in the academy, did Tak have any allies with silver eyes?"

"Tunica, I have mentioned this many a time. No one Zim knows besides you has silver eyes."

"Yes, yes! But now I'm talking about Tak."  
>The Computer paused, thinking, "Not anyone that I can think of."<p>

"So, no Irkens then. None at all?"

The Computer scoffed, "I highly doubt it."

"Why is that?"

"There is no such thing as an Irken with silver eyes."

Tunica folded her arms, thinking now, "How come? What makes an Irken eye colour?"

"Genetics, mostly. It's been that way since ancient times."

"Silver isn't one of them?"

"Well, no. Not at all. The metallic colours like gold, copper, silver, anything like that is completely foreign on our planet."

Tunica gave a look. The Computer continued, "Before you open your noise maker, I know what you're about to ask. _But what about Zim's hybrid children?_ Well, remember, they're hybrids. From what I've gathered, the amount of metal in your species blood seems to have created that pigment in the children's eyes."

Tunica sat up, looking at the computer, "Something in our blood did that?" She looked to her side, then back up at the screen, "Computer, would it have been possible for Tak and Dib to have had children. I mean, I know they probably kissed a few times, and probably…" she blushed, not really continuing. She didn't have to. The Computer interrupted, "No, no, no! It's not at all possible for Tak to have had children with the Dib-human."

Tunica stood, giving the screen a confused look, "How come?"

"Tak is just not physically capable of having children. Her body could not possibly carry a child."

"Yet a male Irken such as Zim can?" Tunica said, her eyes now wide in confusion.

The Computer giggled, "Hilarious, isn't it?"

"You know why, don't you?"

"I may have figured it out over the years," the Computer said smugly, "I'll tell you, but it'll cost you."

Tunica gave the screen a look, "So now you're bribing me? After I saved your motherboard from being erased and deleted?"

"Pretty much."

She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I am so bored during the day. I need you to rewire the cable to my CPU. Who says a computer doesn't need entertainment as well?"

Tunica grinned, "Done."

"Wow, that was easy. Okay, well you see…"

Gaz's voice echoed through the airwaves, "Tunica? Where are you? Have you made the kid's lunch?"

The Computer snickered as Tunica sighed in annoyance. She stood, "Don't think this is over, Computer."

"I'm not disputing that, Spell Master. Enjoy making sammichs for the munchkins," he tried not to laugh as Tunica left the labs, heading upstairs. "Humans are sooo much fun sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe, the Computer is one of my favourite characters to right for. He is simply AMAZING Xp<strong>

**By the by, he calls Tunica "Spell Master" cause she's the one who had him re-installed. He still sees Zim as his actual master, but...yeah, I just though it soundedd cool :) And what do you know, there is another chapter after this up (because the cliffhanger is really horrible for the next one...)**

**ON WE GOOOOOO...**

**(please review)**


	5. The Familiar Date

**This is where things start to get interesting :o...**

**And this is a nice long chapter to,so...enjoy**

**By the way, both chapters were read by my Awesomeness Beta Reader: TTFanTT**

**Okay, let's continue...**

* * *

><p>Dib sighed heavily, sitting at the bar. He tossed his coat on the stool next to him as the much groomed bartender came up, "Sir."<p>

"A whisky on the rocks, please," Dib smiled tiredly over to him.

He nodded politely and off he went. Dib rubbed the back of his neck as he rested his arm against the counter. That had to be one of the most boring things he had ever seen in his life. He looked up as the bartender left his drink for him. Dib gave him a ten dollar tip, the young man smiling brightly and he went off to help another customer. Dib took a drink and scrunched his face in satisfaction, "God, I needed that."

"Is this seat taken?" a very friendly voice said behind him. Dib turned to see a beautiful woman wearing a stunning red dress smile at him. He looked at the stool he threw his coat on and immediately took it off, "No, no, please sit."

She nodded and took a seat next to him. The bartender came up again. She shook her head with a smile. He nodded and went off. She smiled over at Dib. He looked at her and smiled back, "You're that Paranormal Investigator dude, aren't you?"

Dib almost sighed. Another bimbo, wanting fame and fortune through a celebrity; he was getting so tired of these, "Yeah, that's me."

She nodded her head, "I never was big in the whole Paranormal Investigating thing, you know? I just remember seeing you on TV once or twice. I thought you were kinda cute, actually."

Dib looked at her and smiled; "Really now?"

She laughed embarrassed, "Listen to me. I have not a clue about this sort of thing and here I am, trying to impress an actual skilled person in this field. God, I'm such a twit."

Dib gave a small laugh, placing a hand on hers, "I don't think you're a twit. I think it's quite cute. I do the same thing all the time when I don't know what's going on."

She gave him a bright, warm smile that made his heart sing. This dark haired woman was stunning, and she seemed to like him too.

"Hey," Dib said sheepishly, "Wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat,"

Her smile grew friendlier, "I think I'd like that very much, Mr. Paranormal Investigator."

Zim sat in his room, flipping through the TV channels, hoping to find something with humans being massacred. He gave a tired grunt, hitting the remote buttons violently, annoyed at the fact that not one of the 368 channels had one ounce of blood in them. He came to a channel, the show "Toddlers and Tiaras" on. He screamed in utter fear at the creepy doll like children and shut the TV off, breathing heavily as his eyes shook in fear. "Humans are very strange creatures."

He gave a sigh and laid further back into his pillows, looking out the window at the starry night. He thought back to when he used to sit and watch the stars after a long day of getting information and strategies driven into his skull when he was in the Academy. He used to mumble an old Irken rhyme to himself, reminding the warrior within that all this training would be worth it someday.

"Starry night when white consumes

The air will fill with sweet perfumes

Sparks will dance across the sky

In order for old friends to sigh

Irkens sing when stars are out

Vortian slaves begin to shout

The Tallests sigh as all go crazy…"

_"Irken minds begin to go hazy…"_a whisper echoed through the still air.

Zim jolted up and looked around, wondering if that was his imagination…or if someone was actually here with him. His body tensed.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Olivia?" Dib smiled as the waiter took away their empty plates, "You know all about me. Tell me more about you."

Olivia wiped her mouth with the napkin and smiled innocently, "Well, I'm in my early twenties and you're in your late. I am an Entomologist. And I am divorced."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dib mentioned. She shook her head, still smiling, "It's alright. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. What about you? Are you married?"

"It's hard to explain. My soon to be wife left me, so I am currently single," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Do you have any children?"

"Um, I have a daughter and son," he laughed.

"How lovely,"

"Do you have any…?"

"Me? No, unfortunately. I've always wanted a child, but I guess I just haven't found the right person yet."

"You and me both," Dib mumbled.

"What was that?"

Dib hesitated, "Err, tell me, do you think you'll ever meet someone again?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"On what,"

"Whether or not he sees I like him," she beamed at him. Dib gave a small laugh, holding her hand from across the table. She sighed happily, looking outside, "It's a beautiful night, you know?"

"That it is. The weather this weekend has been quite amazing."

She looked back at Dib, "It's been forever since I've walked through a garden. What say we…get some fresh air?"

Dib looked at her, surprised. He nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Hope used her eye dropped and dropped two droplets into the pot. She watched carefully as the tiny sprout shook the water off and grew slightly. She laughed, "That is so cool!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Tunica said, her hand on Hope's back.

Gaz stood by the door frame, "Come on, Hope. Bath time was five minutes ago."

"Aw," Hope moaned, "I was just getting into it."

"Now, young lady," Gaz smiled at her.

Hope sighed and smiled at her aunt, going off to the bathroom. Gaz looked over at the haggard Tunica, "You look terrible, and that's putting it nicely."

"Thank you for that, Gaz," Tunica laughed.

"Nightmares again?"

"Something like that,"

"Come. I'll make you some of that herbal tea you like so much," she said, walking into the hallway.

"Sounds good," the tired magician sighed.

She stopped for a moment. _"Irken minds begin to go hazy…"_ her antennae shook off the words. She looked around, her body jittering back and forth, "What was that?"

Gaz was already gone, making her way down the stairs, "Are you coming?" she yelled back at Tunica.

Tunica squinted her eyes; whispering to herself, "If you try anything, I will find you and kill you myself." Tunica recognized the voice.

Dib and Olivia gracefully walked down the decorated concrete pathway leading through this quiet, settling garden. Olivia stopped by the lake before them and sighed happily, watching the moon reflect off of it, "Sometimes nature gets it just right."

Dib looked at her, "That it does."

She looked at him and blushed, trying to hold back an excited laugh, "You always this flirty and corny with your ladies."

"Sorry," he laughed, looking down.

"No," she said, holding his hand, "I think it's cute. Like you."

He looked back at her, "How long has it been since you kissed a woman, Dib?"

He hesitated, "Does kissing my daughter goodnight count?" he joked.

She gave him a tooth grin. They looked one another in the eyes and slowly, but softly leant in. She gave him a gentle kiss on his smooth lips, something in Dib sighing in happiness. He hadn't felt this way since…

He opened his eyes and pulled away gently. She smiled at him, "What? Was it…bad?"

He hesitated, "No…just…familiar," he stuttered, blushing.

She grinned, "Likewise, Dibby."

Dib gave her a look.

His words cut off as Olivia wrapped her hand around his neck, jabbing a small something into it. "Ouch!" he cried, pulling away from her, "What the hell?"

He stumbled over the grass and his own feet, the world becoming unfocused. He tried to keep his eyes on Olivia, but they were failing him. All he could remember was her grinning face and the last words to echo through his ringing ears: _"Irken minds begin to go hazy…"_

* * *

><p><strong>One word: Bitch :( I don't like her very much.<strong>

**Now, I'll update as soon as I can. I do apologize if there's a bit of a wait. I scrapped half the story cause it was just failing miserably after a certain point. But a good part of it is ready (it just needs to be editted slightly) ^^'**

**Now, on a related note, I have a contest for you readers out there :D Seeing as I am on holiday and have some spare time, I will draw for you whatever scene you want from any of the four stories...this includes scenes that have yet to be seen in THIS story :) So, for example, you could ask for a family scene that happens later on in the story, or a fighting scene or whatever. And then, you could of course ask for another scene from the other stories such as Enemies till the End or Parent Show and Tell...yeah, you get the point.**

**What you have to do is this: Olivia, the name Tak used for the fake woman person above (I hope you figured out that it is Tak...if you haven't...I don't know what to tell you cause I am speechless)...anyway, back to the point; If you can guess where I got the name from (if you're a true fan of Invader Zim, you should know this. I'll even give you a hint, Google Tak and see what comes up), I will draw your scene for you, and I may even do it in color :D**

**So...leave your answers and scenes in the reviews or send me a PM and I will let you know in the next chap. who the winner is and what scene they'd like me to do :)  
>Looking forward to is and I'll see you later :p<strong>


	6. Let's Play, Zimmy

**, everybody :p**

**It has been a few days, I know. Having a few issues with editting and stuff like that. I just want to say thank you to my awesome Beta Reader for reading the story and what not, but I am a very impatient person (I is sorry), so my dear readers, these are the uneditted chaps. So, don't bother telling me how many mistakes there might be in this baby...I know :)**

**Gosh, I am out of it today. I am finally on Vacation...and I have the flu X_X Bloody hell. So, if I ramble more than usualy, I is sorry. I have just taken my cough medicine and I am...**

**Okay, these next two chapters are beasts, my least fav chaps in the entire story...they are just mean, okay! I warn you now...NOW! That there is a horrible scene at the end of this 3( Im sorry. **

**So...rape warning is here...just so you know**

**So...with that warning out of the way...**

**Let's get on with it**

* * *

><p>Zim walked down the hallway, licking his ungloved fingers. He had become so used to not wearing them or his actual uniform anymore, "I must admit, for such a stuck-up place, they make damn good waffles."<p>

He sighed, reaching his door, getting his card out of his pocket. His hand that rested gently upon the handle moved slightly by accident…and the door opened, "What the…? I'm sure I locked the door…"

He walked in, noticing the lights were off. Something went cold inside him. Something was wrong.

He looked around, seeing Dib sitting quietly on the sofa in this room, "Dib-human!" Zim said, rather annoyed with him, "You moron. Don't fricking scare me like that! What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

Dib looked at the alien, standing. Zim took a step back, fear striking through him as he saw that sadistic grin on the human's face. "Dib?"

"You know, Zim. You really look lovely in this light. Not actually seeing your face will make this all worth it," Dib strolled over to the weak kneed alien. Zim bolted backwards, trying to reach the door. Dib, out of nowhere slammed it shut, Zim stumbling backwards as Dib continued to grin. He waved a finger at Zim, "Naughty, naughty."

Zim looked around the room, trying to find a weapon to knock Dib out with. Nothing. Dib had cleared this place. And his spider legs had been deactivated since last year by request of Gaz. It would take half an hour to switch them back on. Dib began to laugh at Zim, "What's wrong, Zimmy? You don't wanna play with your old friend, Dib, anymore?"

"Get the Fuck away from me, Dib!" Zim said, anger trying to enter his slowly paling face.

Dib pushed Zim against the wall, holding down his hands, "Make me!" he sneered.

Zim struggled against Dib's tight grip. He thumped himself back and forth, trying to get free. Dib laughed louder, "Not gonna get away from me this time, Alien."

Dib brought up a cloth and shoved it in Zim's face. Zim struggled further before his body went completely limp.

His eyes. His lips. They felt…heavy? As though something had been smeared across it. Zim struggled to get the mascara coated lids open. He looked around, feeling cold and dizzy. He tried shaking off the feeling of sleepiness and tried to focus on what was going on. His head felt itchy. His eyes opened wider as he looked at his wrists. Chained to his room's bed. He snapped back and forth, using all his strength to try and get his hands free, screaming as he did so. He thudded back down onto the bed, realizing his ankles had been chained as well, leaving his body in a star shape. He looked around the room, panic surging through him now. His lips were sticky with cheap lipstick and after looking to the side of his face, he noticed the blonde, crappy wig he had on. He jolted again, trying to get free. Something was not right here. No way could any inferior Earth metal be this strong to be able to hold him…

He looked up at Dib who was standing in front of him, smiling evilly, "Come on, Zim. Put up just a bit more of a fight. I want to see that beast within you. Come on! Show me! Fucking show me!"  
>"Fuck you, Dib!" Zim roared, slamming his body against the bare bed. Nothing but a sheet covered the soft mattress. Zim began to breathe heavily, noticing all his clothing had been removed, "What the Fuck, Dib? Is this some form of sick fetish! Release me, Dib! I demand that you let me go, NOW!"<p>

Dib's laughter was louder than Zim had ever heard it. "Really now? I'm supposed to let you go, because you asked me to? Is that how it works, Zim? Huh?"

Zim watched him as he walked up the side of the bed, up to Zim's face. Zim pulled away, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. Dib grinned, running his tongue along Zim's cheek. Zim cringed, the saliva causing his skin to burn and tingle, "Does that hurt, Zimmy? Do you feel the pain, you bitch?"

Dib rushed over to where he was previously standing, pulling of his shirt violently. Zim watched him, not understanding fully what was going on. What was Dib planning to do with the alien? This wasn't making any sense. Dib pulled off his vest, revealing his smooth pecks underneath. He looked over at the alien, grinning once more, "This is how we humans cause pain, Zim. Killing, electrocuting, burning. That's nothing compared to _this_, Freak Boy."

Zim watched as Dib undid his belt, his pants and underwear dropping to the floor. Zim's eyes went wide, then shut as tightly as they could as he looked away, "Irk, have mercy!" he cried in pain, "Dib, put your fucking clothes back on!"

Dib smiled, "You still don't get it, do you, Zim?"

Zim opened his eyes barely, looking back at the human. He watched as Dib jumped onto the bed, now standing over the frightened naked alien. Zim shook in fear, "No! No! Get away! Leave me alone! Get away!" Zim tried, tears coming to his eyes.

Dib fell to his hands and knees over Zim, still grinning like a maniac, "Let's play, Zimmy."

Zim gasped, his breath catching at the back of his throat. He choked as his body went numb after that…that thing entered him. He tried screaming, tears running mascara down his aching face. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

Zim couldn't do anything but watch as Dib began raping him.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt that the last line was a bit of a throw-away...you know, stating the obvious sort of thing...but I decided to leave it there for dramatics and everything.<strong>

**God, this was a horrible chapter to write. At least I didn't go overboard with the description (if I did...well, I would re-evaluate myself if I did O_O)**

**Okay, next chapter...**


	7. Taktic

Everything had gone cold. Stale. Hopelessness had set in after a while. After these had disappeared, darkness consumed all life.

Zim had passed out after a while. He figured it was his PAK that did it. This…act…that Dib was committing against the alien left the PAK without any energy as his body tried to fight against the foreign invader within him now. His body shut him off for a while, so he could save up energy for healing once Dib had stopped.

Zim's wet, murky eyes opened after an hour or so. He coughed, trying to keep back the urge to puke. His thighs felt wet. His body ached in utter shock. His soul felt cold. And everything to him felt violated and fifthly. He weakly looked over at the hunched over figure sitting by his feet to his left. He watched as tears fell from the human's face. Zim tried in an almost whisper, "Don't you fucking c-cry over there."

Dib turned his head towards Zim. Zim felt the vomit rise again in his throat, but he swallowed down hard. Dib was still smiling slyly, even through the tears, "I see someone is up. You missed all the fun, Zimmy."

"F-Fuck y-you," Zim tried yelling but failing miserably.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't that what I just did?" he grinned evilly.

Dib stood, the bed giving a slight movement that made Zim feel all the sicker. Dib walked over to where his pants lay and began putting his clothes back on. Zim looked up, trying not to look at the dressing human, "You know, Zim. It was fun at first. Hearing your scream. God, that was the best. But when you passed out, it got so boring. Don't get me wrong, I didn't even notice the first five minutes, but without you screaming in fear…I don't know. I seemed to almost lose interest."  
>Zim looked back at Dib as he grabbed his shirt; his pants now back on, and watched over at the alien, still grinning, "Well? Anything to say? No insults? You're not going to call me vulgar names as you thump up and down the bed like we just did, trying desperately to get free?"<p>

Zim looked at him, tears still rolling down his own face. He closed his eyes, "Why don't you just go away now, human?"

Dib gave an evil laugh that sounded all the more familiar to him, "Yeah, yeah, you spoil sport. I'm going!" he said, still holding his shirt.

He was about to make his way for the door, when he stopped, "Before I forget!" he snapped his fingers.

Zim looked over at him as he walked up to the bed. Zim's whole body tensed again weakly. Dib reached over to Zim, removing one restraint. It clicked off his wrist. Zim looked at his hand and moved his fingers. He looked at Dib, anger boiling up within him as the human smiled. He brought his hand up, clawing at Dib's right cheek. Dib tumbled backwards, howling in agony. He grabbed his bloody face, Zim's body hating him for daring to try and move. Dib burst into hysterical laughter, holding onto his bloody cheek, "Perfect!" he near screeched, "Well done, Zim. You always were one to do what was needed of you."

Zim gave him a look through his dark crusty eyes. Dib walked closer, but not close enough for Zim to claw him again. Dib reached towards the back of his neck and painstakingly pulled something out, his face grimacing in pain. Zim took deep breathes, not understanding what was happening. Dib placed the small tack looking thing on the counter next to Zim.

The alien gave a gasp of horror, "A Tak-Tik!"

Dib grinned as Zim looked up at the human-in-disguise in fury, "Tak!"  
>Dib laughed, "Finally, someone is catching on!" he near sang, "The effects will wear off in about twenty minutes and Dib won't remember a thing. He will notice this big scar on his face and he's gonna want answers. What will little Zimmy do now? Those restraints are Irken and are set to disarm in fifteen minutes."<p>

Zim looked at him in disbelief, "Will Zim kill the Dib in his sleep? Will Zim tell Dib of the horror he has just committed? Or will the alien-scum pretend that this never happened and go on with his miserable life, leaving old Dibby here in the dark? Would he even believe you if you told him?"

Zim closed his eyes, quivering, "Shut up, Tak! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why? Why are you doing this?"

Tak grabbed Zim by the neck with one of Dib's strong, green blood covered hands and near strangled him. Zim struggled, holding onto his wrist with his free hand but just too weak to pull the masculine hand off his throat, "You wanna know why, Zimmy?" Tak almost hissed with Dib's voice, "You ruined any chance I ever had of being an Invader! I don't give a slaughtering rat people's ass whether or not you failed as an Invader, which by the way you did; I am going to prove to the Tallests that they made a mistake ever letting you walk around in that uniform!"

The hold got tighter as Tak continued on. Zim gagged, trying desperately to get his breath back. Dib's eyes quivered and he pulled back, "Z-Zim?" What am I…?"

Zim gasped in the air and coughed violently as Dib grabbed his head. His look changed back to that sadistic grin and he turned back to face Zim, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to get going. Enjoy."

Dib walked to the door finally, shirt back in hand, and slammed it shut behind him, the sound echoing through the former Invader's antennae.

The restraints clicked and slithered away from Zim's wrists. He opened his weak eyes and looked at them. His eyes were still stained with tears mixed with mascara and his body ached. He moved his arms lower, placing his palms against the bed. He weakly pushed up, holding back screams as he thrust himself up. He sat there for a moment, his head spinning, trying to reconnect with reality. His eyes stared blankly at the blood covered bed. His green blood dripped from the side of his legs. He looked up, not wanting to see what Dib had done to the rest of his body, already feeling uncomfortable below his stomach.

He carefully brought his knees up, hugging them tightly as he tried holding back tears of utter horror. It was no use. He began snivelling, then crying, then howling in utter shock. He had never felt this way before. So vulnerable, so sick, so miserable. He wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die quietly, hoping no one would ever find him like this. He didn't even think about what Tak had told him, about Dib waking up and being angry with Zim. About how Zim might go and kill the filthy human. He simply buried his head as he sat there, his knees against his chest and his arms clinging to the cold green skin, hoping that he could still feel any warmth traveling through him.

Zim stared blankly at the digital clock on the decoder above the TV in his room, watching awkwardly as the time ticked by. Five minutes slowly crawled by his eyes and his antennae perked. He waited. Dib would be up soon. Dib would be at his door soon. Dib would barge in and attack him all over again. Zim closed his eyes, waiting.

Dib sat up with a groan, feeling as though he had just run a marathon. What had happened? Why was he back in his bedroom? And why was his cheek stinging? He casually walked up to the mirror, running his fingers over the cheek in question. He yelped, pain shooting through his whole face now as he stared at the two long gashes across his face, "What the…?"

He looked at the drying blood and knew. "Dammit, Zim."

He stormed out his room, not even noticing that his shirt was off and began banging on Zim's door, "Zim? Open the door!"

Zim quivered, tears rolling down his face as he shut his eyes tightly. Dib gave the door a look, not hearing anything from inside, "Zim? Come on, Zim! Answer me! Why did you slice open my face?"  
>Still no answer. Dib gave a sigh, placing a hand on the varnished wooden door, "Zim, did I do something to tick you off or something? Look, I don't mind you getting angry and even doing this while we're at home, but I have my conference this week. It's not going to be easy to cover this up man! I may have to get stitches!"<p>

Zim stayed still, his grip around himself tightening. Dib took a step back, not understanding what Zim's game was. "Zim, Goddamnit! Open this door right now before I come in there myself!"

Zim looked up, gritting his teeth in fear. Please. Don't let Dib open the door. Don't let him see Zim like this. Please, just go away.

Dib sighed, "Okay, I'm coming in…"

Zim screamed in the loudest voice he could master, his voice sounding strained and sick, "FUCK, DIB! GO AWAY!"  
>Dib looked at the door, taking another step back. He had never heard Zim yell at him like that before. Dib didn't know what to do now. Should he just storm in there anyway and risk getting attacked? No, he thought. He wanted to keep a good relationship with the alien, regardless of his random outbursts. They had worked so hard over the years to forgive one another for all that they had done to one another. There was no need for Dib to ruin it now, "A-alright Zim. Be that way. Look, it's nearly six. I'm gonna start getting ready for my next seminar. We'll talk about this this evening."<p>

Zim listened intently as he heard the human go back to his room and waited for the door to click shut. When it did, he jolted across the bed, his feet hitting the ground as his vomit finally won over him. His stomach contracted, causing even more pain to the already distort alien. He held his stomach when the retching eventually stopped and Zim broke down further, crying harder, not even noticing his puke on the floor. He covered his face as his body shook, "Why does it hurt so much?" he snivelled.

* * *

><p><strong>God, writing after this point became INCREDIBLY difficult. We now have put poor Zim in an awful situation and trying to figure out how he would react to it was not easy. I have started recently moving past the difficult plot holes and everything...but geez, wait till you guys see what's coming up. I REALLY do not like Tak! XO<strong>

**Please leave those reviews. I really have missed hearing from you guys and I do apologize for the lateness of chaps. I will try and update again REAL soon (if there is still an interest) and yeah. Hope you had a good Easter :) CHOCOLATE EGGS! XD**

**Now, I am off to take a nap 3o Check you later :p**


	8. Mr Piggy

**I have returned! :o**

**After getting diconnected for a sec ^^'**

**Okay, first off, I am trying DESPERATELY to make my way through the various chapters...sigh, it is taking a while so sorry about that**

**Next, I did not have these next to chaps Beta Reader-fied...cause...I'm impatient and stuff**

**And finally, THE REQUESTED PIC IS DONE!**

**Special thanks to Tunica Spellcaster for doing the pic for us (she admits she's too lazy to submit it herself, so I'm doing it for her) Go check it out :D**

**Here's the link: .com/#/d4voeqv**

**Okay, on with the show...**

* * *

><p>Hope lay in her bed, her eyes half open as she stared at the crimson ceiling. It was the middle of the night. Sunlight was just breaking over the horizon. Hope sighed, looking at her rubber piggy. She hadn't played with him in years. But on nights like this, when she lay awake in bed and felt as though something was bothering her, she would try talking to Mr Piggy, "What do you think? I know I might be worrying for no reason, but…I don't know. I feel strongly about it this time."<p>

She waited for the pig's reply. She looked back up, "I mean, I love both of my dads and I don't want either of them to get hurt. I just feel something might be wrong here."

Another moment of silence. Hope sighed, "Maybe you're right, Mr Piggy. Maybe it's just a feeling of worry for no reason. I'm sure both of them are doing alright. After all, they've managed to make it this far together without hurting one another."

"Hope!" Gaz yelled from downstairs, "It's time to get ready for school!"

Hope sat up and rubbed her antennae, looking at her pig. It fell over on the table. Hope gave a surprised look and looked around the room. "Maybe it's not just a feeling," she whispered.


	9. Dirty

**On to the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>After two hours of sitting on his bed, softly weeping, Zim dizzily got up. He ambled along the carpeted floor, holding onto various pieces of furniture in the room. He tried desperately not to fall over and with the little bit of strength he had left, made his way to the bathroom. He held tightly onto the frame and flipped the light switch on. His eyes burnt as light consumed everything around him. He stumbled his way over to the tub and lifted his lead filled legs into the porcelain tub. He sat down heavily and sighed, feeling as though he had just walked across his entire planet's surface.<p>

Reaching into his PAK weakly, he pulled out a block of cleansing chalk. He tore off the cover and tossed it outside the tub. He then proceeded to run the chalk vigorously across his pale sickly skin. He spent five minutes on his legs alone, his green blood coating the once white tub and his hands. He tried as hard as he could to scrub, but no matter how hard he tried, he still felt filthy. He fell backwards after twenty minutes, his arms stinging in exhaustion. He took deep breathes, his chest thundering up and down.

He wanted so badly to sleep, but he was too awake to do so. He looked up at the flickering light bulb, trying to stop his racing mind. He closed his eyes, holding back another crying fit. He felt awful. He couldn't get rid of that feeling. He felt coated in a layer of filthy and he couldn't' get it off. He opened his eyes weakly and looked over at the tap connected to the tub. Something in him clicked.

He sat up with great effort and reached across to the tap. His hand paused on the nozzle, something at the back of his head warning him this was a bad idea. He then turned it. Water poured into the tub quicker than he anticipated. He howled, his skin sizzling from the cold water filling the tub. He jumped out immediately, water and green blood scattering across the floor. Zim fell to his knees, holding onto his arms as he shivered in pain, his screaming dying down. He watched as the tub filled with water.

The white towel now covered with Irken blood lay on top of the bed. Zim sat in the chair he had sat in a few nights ago, dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt. He was wearing his boots and gloves and sat cross-legged on the seat. He was holding tightly onto his arms and his eyes looked tired and drained. He sat, undisguised (he didn't know yet where Dib had left it) and was staring blankly at the floor, his eyes half open. He was sort of happy that he managed to get most of the make-up off his face but he still felt as though it was still smeared everywhere.

His lower stomach was killing him. It felt as though he was being stabbed by hundreds of hornets or bees or both! He figured it was probably a side effect of what Dib had done to him and just left it for the moment. He was busy thinking now.

His mind was dancing in circles, trying to still make sense of the situation. Zim didn't know what to do now. He couldn't stand thinking about the human. Part of him reminded himself that it was not Dib's fault. The human didn't even know what he had done. But still. To see his maniac grin laughing over him…was too much for Zim to take right now. He tried contemplating a plan. Maybe he could stay in the room till it was time for them to go home. Maybe he could just go home now. But wait, the family would be suspicious. In fact, Gaz would be rather mad at Zim for abandoning Dib and would demand answers from the alien. And then what?

Zim had made up his mind about one thing. He didn't want anyone to know about this. He just couldn't. He had yet to decide whether it was a pride thing or if he was protecting Dib or if it was just because he didn't want to ever mention this again. He just knew that he wanted to get these two days over with and go back home.

His face cringed as a pain travelled up his body. He held back a grunt, digging his fingers into his arms, only causing more pain. The pain passed and he took a breath, his arms falling to the arm rests of the chair. He put his legs down and sighed.

A ring dashed through the air. He looked up and saw it was his phone on the counter. He hesitated. Then sat further back in the chair, bring his knees up to his chest, leaving it to ring.

Dib got back at about nine that night. Zim had left his chair once, going to the bathroom to throw up again. Other than that, he had sat in various positions on the red couch. He had started dozing for about five minutes but shot awake, maniac laughter ringing through his antennae. Since then, he refused to fall asleep again.

Zim looked up as he heard Dib's door open and shut. Something pounded away in his chest, fear rising up in him again. He waited, wondering what the human was going to do now.

Dib left his jacket on his bed and stretched his arms in the air, yawning. He had never felt this tired before. It was as though he hadn't slept at all the night before. He looked in the mirror, grunting in annoyance at the huge cuts along his face. The amount of comments he got about it today alone. He looked at his door and wondered if Zim had actually even thought of apologizing for it. He asked the receptionist if Zim had left his room and was surprised to hear he hadn't. Was something perhaps wrong with the alien nuisance? But then why not tell Dib about it?

Dib opened his door and stood outside Zim's, wondering now if something really was wrong. Zim stared intensely at the door, sitting at the edge of his seat with his arms between his legs, resting on his knees. His head was arched upwards as he stared at the wooden board separating him and his attacker.

"Zim," Dib said gently. Zim shook slightly, shivering yet again, "Are you okay in there?"

Zim closed his eyes, trying desperately to hold back his tears. Every time he heard his voice now…

"Look, if it was something I did, I'm sorry. Please come out. I'm getting worried now. You haven't left your room in two days now. Are you hurt or something?"

"More than you'll ever know, human," Zim mumbled bitterly to himself.

Dib sighed, still not hearing from Zim. He now was getting angry, "Fine. Don't answer me! Be like that! But if you ever say I didn't try…!" Dib waited.

Still nothing. Dib groaned in defeat and went back to his room. Zim sat there, looking at the floor, now wondering. Should he go and tell Dib what really happened?

No! He would only attack Zim again. Don't bother talking to him!

Zim stood, pacing slightly now. But what if he doesn't attack you? After all, he defended you the other night when those snobs were making fun of you. No, it's stupid. Leave the human be!

Zim moaned in pain, grabbing his stomach. He took a few breathes, holding onto the wall next to him, before something unexpectedly spewed from his mouth. He coughed violently as the clear liquid hit the table. He fell backwards into the chair awkwardly, still coughing to the point where he could barely breathe.

Zim held his chest and stomach with his hands as the coughing died down a little and he gasped in the air. He opened his watery eyes, feeling the blood drip down his legs, mumbling to himself, "S-Some-thing's w-wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, I really am horrible to poor Zimmy, ain't I? 3( So soorry<strong>

**Haahahahahahahaha (evil laugh)  
>R&amp;R And I will see you soon :p<strong>


	10. Sleep

**Helllo, everybody (if you guys watch the Simpsons, imagine me saying it like that really unskilled Doctor...um, I can't quite remember his name right now, but yeah) :D**

**I am here, valiantly updating before I go have some painkillers after landing on my head during self-defense yestersay (GOD, MY BRAIN HURTS!) X_X  
>Hope you guys are doing good and stuff, I will be doing another update tomorrow...yeah :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Metal grinded against metal as sparks flew. Skoodge sighed, shutting off the machine for a moment. That wasn't right. The gears weren't meant to grind like that.<p>

Tunica and he had been working on this for nearly four years now, and he had to admit, the ship was now in better shape than it had ever been. He wasn't sure if it could actually fly yet without killing everyone in it…but it was definitely better, to say the least.

He sighed and sat back in the chair in front of the Computer, "What do you think?"

"I think you're still short and annoying, and that wasting your time over a piece of scrap is your way for compensating for something," the Computer droned.

Skoodge sighed, "Yeah, I think the socket in compartment-8 is in the wrong place as well."

The Computer huffed and ignored the alien now.

Skoodge found it hard to believe that Tunica managed to put up with such a fussy and annoying piece of machinery. He wished she was here right now to deal with him.

Tunica, a day or so ago, told the family she was going away for a few weeks on a sort of vacation into nature, or something like that. Skoodge asked if anything might be wrong, seeing as she hadn't been sleeping or eating very well. Tunica simply smiled and said she was fine.

Skoodge had never seen her like this before, so he highly doubted that. Her last task before she left was giving Hope the last set of instructions on how to finish caring for the Sun Flower before it began to bloom and that when she returned, it would be fully grown. After that, she walked out the door, off on her own mission. Gaz and Skoodge had to admit, they found this quite strange and sudden of the magician.

But Skoodge trusted her decision none the less, and left her to do her own thing. He still missed her and Zim, to be honest. At least the kids were keeping him well entertained. They were such a handful at times. This was the only time he had to himself to work on the ship. Because Irkens didn't sleep, he found that coming downstairs to work from about 1 to 6 was his relaxing time.

Zim often spent this time watching TV softly in the lounge or reading quietly in his room.

Skoodge gave a small laugh. He remembered the first time Zim fell asleep while he was pregnant. He thought Zim had fainted and shook him vigorously to wake him up which left Zim in a crabby mood for the rest of the day. Only later did he realize that because of all the weird changes in his body and the hormones, he was now able to sleep to recharge his PAK's eaten up energy caused by the developing smeet. After having Nik, Zim went back to normal.

Skoodge closed his eyes, wondering what sleep felt like. Was it like when you are knocked unconscious? Is it like being dead, only you wake up again afterwards? He simply couldn't imagine it.

He sat up in a quick glide, sighing, "Irk, I need something to drink."

"Well don't expect me to get up and get it for you," the Computer said, rather annoyed at everything. Skoodge gave him a look, wondering for a moment where the off switch might be.

Skoodge ruffled through the badly lit refrigerator, wondering where Gaz hid the last can of cola. He pushed the bottle of orange juice out of the way and lifted up the yogurt to see if it was behind it. Nothing. He sighed standing, "I swear, if that woman had the last soda again…"

Skoodge's antennae perked, hearing something near the front of the house where the door was. He turned, trying to carefully peak his head out of the frame of the door surrounding the kitchen. He watched in confusion as the front door handle jingled slightly.

He looked around, grabbing a hold of the rolling pin hanging in the drying rack near the sink. He carefully took a few steps out of the kitchen, standing in the threshold of the door, waiting. He knew his appearance alone would have the crook startled long enough for him to make a move against him. Drat, if only Tunica were here. They had so much fun doing tag team fighting like they did back in the day.

The door clicked and opened slowly. Skoodge got ready, his grip around the pin tightening. The figure entered in a weak unrushed attempt, holding onto a suitcase tightly. Skoodge's weapon lowered as he sighed in relief, "Irk, Zim, you scared me. What are you doing home at this hour? And where's the annoying human?"

He began halfway through that sentence nearing the strange visitor, but when he was close enough to see Zim's features a bit better in this light...

He saw it.

He dropped the rolling pin and rushed up to the Irken, grabbing hold of him as he shook in pain, "Zim?"

Zim clung onto Skoodge like a Koala would a eucalyptus tree, trying to stay upright, "I-I'm…I'm f-f-fine. J-just…," he moaned suddenly, trembling.

Skoodge looked at his sick friend, his eyes darting back and forth. He had a fever. There were dark green and purple bruises along his neck and wrists. He was holding onto his stomach desperately as though it were about to fall out of him through his hand.

Skoodge wrapped Zim's arm around his neck and helped him over to the kitchen, knowing the Computer and systems in the labs would be able to help.

Zim held onto his mouth as they reached the frame of the door leading into the kitchen. He pushed away from Skoodge in a weak shove and dashed for the sink, heaving once more. Skoodge raced over to him, only to look on in horror. Mixed in with the clear vomit was blood. Zim looked at him wearily after his stomach was empty and fell backwards, passing out altogether. Skoodge grabbed him, trying to wake him up, "Zim? Zim! Answer me! Zim!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, poor Zim doesn't sound very well, does he? Shame<strong>

**Ah well, I shall return tomorrow...after a gooooood nap and some...uh...hmmm, give me a second here X_X  
><strong>**R&R and I will see u soon :p**


	11. Last Straw

**Dear readers, I have some good news, and some bad news.**

**The good news: you guys get 3! Count em, 3! chapters today**

**The bad news...its because I don't know when I'll be back online XO  
>I, alas, am losing my interweb for a day or so (I don't know what's going on) and will hopefully get a new 3G cards this weekend if all goes according to plan. So, yes...I is sorry :p<strong>

**I can still see reviews on my phone, though, so I will be looking out for those XD I just can't download or upload chapters for a while. **

**BUT I WILL RETURN! :o**

**So, yeah...**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Still, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Why was Zim acting so strange and closed? Did Dib actually do something to the alien without realizing it? Dib still couldn't remember what he had been doing the night before, to be perfectly honest. He figured after the seminar he came back to his room and went to bed. He remembered hazily that he was at the bar for a bit. Maybe he had too much to drink and said something the overly sensitive alien found offensive…<p>

Dib stood, going over to the counter where his mirror was. He needed to sort this out, regardless of Zim attacking him or not. He grabbed the card and went over to Zim's door.

After a moment's hesitation, he swiped the card on the side of the alien's door and went in. He gave a look of confusion.

Empty. The sheets on the bed were gone. Zim's suitcase (along with the alien it belonged to) were no longer in the room. Dib could smell a faint something in the air. It smelt sour, like someone had been ill or milk had gone off, he wasn't sure. But it was so faint, he barely noticed it.

All he could feel right now was anger boiling up inside him. How dare the alien? To leave is one thing, but not to tell Dib? This was the last straw! No more feeling sorry for this damn alien any more.

Zim knew how important this conference was to Dib. What else could Dib expect from that asshole?

He slammed the door shut and stormed back to his room, all the worry from before disintegrating back into the tense air surrounding him.

What Dib failed to see was the green droplets in the bathroom, along with the bloody towels hidden in the wash-bin.


	12. An Invasion

**Can I just say that I am surprised how many of you think Tak is a bitch XD I think it's hilarious, to be honest, because...you know, she is a bitch. But, as many of us have discussed, we need a new term for her after this (believe me, she's gonna do more terible things after this! X_X) So, if any of you have a stronger word...let us know in ur reviews :p**

**But I feel poor Zim is just not getting enough of a reaction. I need to punnish him a little bit more, don't you think? **

**(don't worry, this was apart fo the original story line...I just hope it'll get a good reaction)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Life support connected to the Irken's Super Organ. IV drip feeding fluid to the drained body through the arm. A breathing mask strapped across the pale face of his friend.<p>

Skoodge stood and watched over Zim, a look of sadness on his face.

The Computer was doing the best he could to try and figure out what was wrong with the ill alien. Zim's PAK had practically shut down by the time he reached the house. It would take two days for Zim to wake up after the PAK was fully recharged.

Skoodge grunted, turning away from the pale, near-dead alien, "It's all that Dib-monkey's fault! Filthy human!"

Computer sighed, "Skoodge, we can't say it's his fault just yet…"

"And why not?" Skoodge snapped, "He's always been out to get him! Always! A tiger can't change its spots, as the Earth saying goes!"

The Computer scoffed, "I didn't know tigers had spots, but hey, what do I know?"

Skoodge huffed at the machine, beginning to pace, "You know what I mean."

"Skoodge," the Computer groaned, "I know you're kinda worried about the Master and what not, but pacing down here and losing your temper isn't really making the situation any better, now is it?"

Skoodge looked up, slowing his pace. The Computer continued, "The Dib-sister and the hybrids are gonna be waking up any minute now. Go about your normal day while I finish off the tests down here. I need you out of here because quite frankly, you're irritating me."

Skoodge sighed and looked at Zim. He looked away and gave a slight nod.

After washing out the sink and kicking the abandoned suitcase down the stairs leading to the lab, Skoodge headed upstairs, rubbing his neck tiredly, to go and change his blood-coated clothing. Because Irken blood had a glow-in-the-dark effect, it wasn't that hard to miss and he knew Gaz or one of the kids would spot out the blood quite easily and begin to get suspicious.

Skoodge didn't want the family to know about Zim just yet. He needed to figure out what happened first. Seeing as Dib had not come home yet, he felt it best that his sister, daughter and son didn't know about the current situation…seeing as Dib might have had some involvement in Zim's state.

Skoodge had too many unanswered questions as to why Zim came home when dusk claimed the airwaves without the Paranormal Investigator by his side helping the near-dead alien. He knew that it was wrong to jump to conclusions…but it was rather odd.

After a quick change, he shut the door tightly behind him and walked out of his room, still deep in thought. He looked up in surprised to see Gaz walking out of the shower, rubbing her hair with her dark purple and black towel. Over her body was her silk cobweb-patterned rob. She looked over at him and gave a half smile, "Up early, aren't we?"

Skoodge smiled awkwardly, not really in the mood to be bright and cheery right now, "Yeah; thought I'd get an early start today. You're up early as well." Skoodge was taking a flying guess as to what time it was. He was hoping he was right in saying that it was early.

"Yeah, got a _lovely_ phone call from bro this morning that just set the mood for the day," Gaz grumbled, leaving the towel to hang from her shoulders.

Skoodge's antennae perked, "Really? Regarding what?"

"Apparently old Zimmy ditched him. Can you believe the nerve of that alien! Dib's conference, the one his career is resting on right now, is today. Zim knew how important this was to Dib, how could he just up and leave like that without even telling him, at least?"

Skoodge tried processing everything all at once, trying to make sense of it. This didn't tell him whether or not Dib was a part of what happened to the poor Irken. Skoodge tried desperately not to show any of the anger bubbling away inside his chest.

Gaz gave Skoodge a strange look, "You okay, Skoodge? You've gone quiet."

Skoodge shook his head and smiled, "Just fine, Gaz. Just thinking about what would have possessed Zim to just leave like that."

Gaz scoffed, "Sorry, Skoodge, I know he's your friend and everything, but after all these years, that stupid Irken hasn't changed one bit. Still thinking about himself, dammit. Anyway, I have to get ready myself. My big meeting is today as well. The new promotion goes out tomorrow."

Skoodge watched as she shut the door behind her. He wanted so badly to shake her senseless and take her to the labs to show her why Zim actually left…but he knew he couldn't.

As soon as Gaz and the kids had left, he was back downstairs in the lab, waiting for the results. Two hours crawled by. Skoodge paced through the labs, at times hitting various machine parts or throwing glass beakers into the walls. He was back to being furious with Dib, knowing he had to have had something to do with the state Zim was in. God, why did he ever trust him? He paused his vicious pacing for a moment, thinking now. He wanted to go and find Tunica. Her magic could surely fix up Zim within seconds. He wanted to tell Gaz about the whole situation, hoping she would help him. She's spent a lot of time with the alien, maybe she would be able to do something.

He just…he needed them to know about Zim. He needed his closest friend, his family…to just wake up and be okay.

The Computer eventually sighed heavily, "Finally. I think I may have something here."

Skoodge gave a look and came running into the room from the end of the hallway. He looked up at the screen, intensely, "What? What's wrong with him?"

"Calm down, pipsqueak. Well, from the blood sample I took from him this morning, it seems there is some other form of DNA currently in his body. Because it's in such a big…'wave', I suppose we could say, his body is seeing it as a virus attacking his body. It's almost like an invasion."  
>Skoodge looked over at Zim as the Computer continued, "His body is now trying to expel the foreign DNA and is having quite a difficult time doing it."<p>

"Why, though? Why is his body struggling to fight a simple virus? Where did this DNA come from?"

The Computer hesitated, "I ran the blood sample to test what viruses it could possible match up to."

"And?"

The Computer sighed, "It tested positive for Human DNA."

Skoodge's eyes went wide in shock, "I knew it! I knew that stupid ape would…wait, though. Why is his body reacting so badly to having human DNA in him? This has happened before when Zim became pregnant with Nik and Hope."

"That was a microscopic amount of DNA from a form of affection human's disgustingly use every day called kissing. We're talking about an enormous amount of pure DNA this time!" the Computer said in an obvious tone.

Something clicked as Skoodge tried linking everything together, "Computer…?" his voice was going cold.

"What?"

"Does this mean…Zim could be…pregnant again?"

The Computer paused in thought, thinking. "It…might be possible."

Skoodge looked back to Zim, his spooch tying itself in knots. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, NEXT CHAPTER :o<strong>


	13. Losing it

"_What will little Zimmy do now?"_

Zim flinched in his sleep, shivering.

"_You know you can't win this time, don't you?"_

He took a few breathes, his hands clenching onto the sheets in pain.

"_Your children will scream! You will die, _Invader…_"_

Screams rang through his antennae. Tears came to his eyes as he let out a pain filled gasp through sweat-ridden sleep.

"_This is going to be fun…"_

Zim jolted up, letting out moans of sorrow, clutching onto his legs as he brought his knees up into a hug. Skoodge jumped up from the seat by the computer, rushing over to him, "Zim?"

He placed a hand on his back, his other hand holding onto Zim's shaky arms wrapped around his knees, "It's okay, Zim. You're back home. Calm down, no one is here but me."

Zim looked up at Skoodge and sighed, his legs dropping slightly. Skoodge sat on the bed next to Zim, his hand coming back to him. Zim watched Skoodge, seeing the paleness and tiredness on his face.

….

Skoodge spent the night before in the labs by himself, waiting for his friend to awake. He knew Zim would only wake up the next day, but he just had to stay here…away from the family, away from life above…he needed to be here.

At about three, he began speaking with the Computer. Not because he wanted to or anything. He really hated having conversations with that piece of scrap metal…he just needed to talk to something. "Zim's body won't survive another pregnancy. He near killed himself the first time he gave birth because Irkens don't come with PAKs when they're born. And then he was dead for two minutes after having Nik," Skoodge said sombrely, "It was a miracle we were able to bring him back at all."

The Computer made no jokes tonight. He knew how serious this situation had become and felt joking would lead to his own termination.

It had taken only minutes to test for whether or not Zim was pregnant. And it was not the result either of them wanted to hear.

Because his body had previously accepted human DNA, it was trying to do the same thing again now. However, with Zim's body telling him it's a virus at the same time, his body was trying to accept something it was trying to expel, sending his body in a frenzy that left him sick and drained of all energy.

Only time would tell whether he was actually pregnant or not.

"What do you suppose we do now, Skoodge? Seeing as the Master is unconscious, you're gonna have to make a decision about this", the Computer said in an unsteady tone.

Skoodge looked up, "In the Hatcheries, we have something called 'Elimination'. It happens when a smeet is found to be a defect before it comes out of the tube."

"I know what 'Eliminations' are, you boob," he said, annoyed Skoodge would try and explain the process to a piece of Irken machinery, "What's your point?"

"Would it be possible to do it on Zim?"

"Negative, I am not programmed to do smeet 'Eliminations'. I would be forced to delete myself if I even tried."

"Would it be possible for…me to do it, instead?"

"Nope. I would still have to delete myself because I assisted you by giving you information."

"Why would you have to delete yourself?"

"Look; I am still Irken technology, even if you two screwballs have abandoned the Empire. I am programmed to follow all Irken laws that where assigned to me…the main one being that I cannot kill an Irken, especially not my own Master. If this procedure went wrong, Zim would die quite easily…in fact, the chances of survival are lower than Dib's IQ."

Skoodge sighed, slamming his fist onto the keyboard. The Computer grumbled his displeasure in the hope Skoodge wouldn't do it again. His keyboard had feelings too, thank you very much.

Skoodge looked up at the Computer now, "There has to be someone else then who can help us do this! Anyone?"

The Computer huffed, "Well…"

"Yes?"

The Computer sighed, bringing up a file on the screen. Skoodge gave a look, "The Vortians?"

"They have been slaves to our race for centuries now and are known to be the best medical scientists in this or any other galaxy. I think for some extra course in the Academy, they learn about ancient rituals and cultures linking to the Irkens, including mating and child bearing."

"They would never help us, though...would they?"

The Computer hesitated, "Probably not. As I mentioned, the Vortians are slaves to the Irkens, meaning they have to abide by the same laws I do, including not assisting or having a hand in killing an Irken."

Skoodge now kicked the side of the Computer in anger. The Computer growled in frustration, "Hey! Watch it! Stop denting my keyboard!" the Computer thundered.

"Why tell me this information..?" he tried but the Computer immediately interrupted in a sigh, "If you'd learn to control your damn aggression, I would tell you that if you were able to find a Vortian Resistance group, like the 'Resisty' that you and Zim have already encountered before or something similar to them, they would help you with the greatest of pleasure."

"What's to say they won't try to purposely kill Zim, though?" Skoodge said in an uncertain tone.

"Well, there's a downside to everything, isn't there?" the Computer said slyly.

Skoodge thought about this for a moment. "See what you can do then."

"Understood. Man, I do everything around here, don't I? I deserve a raise!"

"We don't pay you," Skoodge said, annoyed at the Computer's constant arrogance, "Besides, you're Irken technology. It should be a privilege to serve us, so shut up."

The Computer mimicked Skoodge in an annoying voice and went back to his work.

Skoodge grabbed the chair near the Computer and brought it closer to where Zim was asleep to sit down. His fever had died down a bit since the day before…but he was still pale and looked awful.

Irk, what did Dib do to Zim? How did this happen? And why? Skoodge was never a fan of the human, but he had to admit, he saw a connection between Zim and Dib as the years went on.

Why ruin the friendship by doing something cold and heartless like this? He knew that when Dib walked through that door that afternoon, he would make sure the human knew the meaning of the words "agonising pain."

He held Zim's hand for a moment, something within him twisting, "Computer…"

The Computer sighed, "What is it now?"

Skoodge closed his eyes, "We…we can't tell Zim what we're about to do to him."

The Computer paused, "What do you mean?"

He took a breath before continuing, "We can't tell him what we're planning to do with his child, can we? He'd never approve of it."

"How do we know that? Zim won't agree to having this child because he knows it will kill him this time and we both know how Zim is when it comes to himself, eh. Why keep this from him?"

"On the off chance that he says he wants to keep it."

"Skoodge, I can't lie to my own Master…"

Skoodge stood, turning to face the screen, "It doesn't say anywhere in the laws that you can't, I know that for a fact!"

"Where the bloody hell does it say that?"

"When an Irken can't make a rational decision for himself, the Computer system can lie for or to the Irken if it's in the Irken's best interests at the time."

"How is not telling him that we are about to find a Vortian that will be able to kill his unborn child in his best interests?"

"When Tunica and I were being held prisoners on the Massive, Zim was not himself anymore. Tunica explained that those were hormones brought on by the pregnancy. Those hormones will influence Zim's final decision in this matter, meaning he can't make said decision."

The Computer paused in horror, "You've gone insane, Skoodge! You want me to lie to him because you think this is the right decision?"

"It is the right decision, Computer! I will not let him die…not again…"

The Computer stopped for a moment, noting Skoodge's tone. He really cared for his friend and he could see Skoodge was not prepared for if and when Zim died.

He sighed, "…Just know that if I get caught, this is on your head and not mine."

Skoodge gave a breath and sat back down, looking at Zim. "I just hope this is the right choice, then," he mumbled under his breath.

All he had to do was find a scientist and convince them to help Zim. Then he could focus on how to help Zim move past this incident and everything would be fine again.

That's what Skoodge wanted. For everything to be fine again…

…

Skoodge handed Zim a cola. They had moved upstairs upon Zim's request when he was feeling able to stand again. He hated being in the lab. It was dark, cold and stale down there and right now, closed spaces were freaking him out.

Zim looked at the can with blank eyes, playing with the tag, not really up to drinking anything. Skoodge took a seat opposite the silent alien, resting his hands on the table, "You need to drink something, Zim. You're very weak. Your body needs the energy."

Zim looked up, then back down, "I feel sick."

"Then take small sips," Skoodge said gently. He hated seeing Zim like this. He remembered him acting this way when he became completely demoralised back on the Massive. He knew he would rip Dib to tiny pieces once he arrived home that evening.

For the moment, anyway, he tried to pretend nothing was wrong, and he was certainly wasn't going to mention the pregnancy to Zim. He just needed to be and look strong for his ill friend right now, that's all.

Zim looked back up, leaving the tag alone, still looking quite lost and out of it. Skoodge removed his hands, placing them on his knees, "Don't worry if you get sick, Zim. I'll clean it up and it'll be alright. Just try. Please."

Zim sat back, leaving the can for the moment. Skoodge felt defeated, "Where are the children?"

"Gaz will be fetching them from school in a bit," Skoodge looked at the clock, just to make sure he was speaking the truth.

Zim looked back at the can, his mind wondering. He felt like a failure, sitting in front of his friend like this. He was no longer himself. He was…nothing. He didn't want anyone to ever see him like this, but for it to be his lifelong friend…it felt ten times worse.

Skoodge looked up, seeing the paleness of Zim's face, "Do you want anything to eat, maybe?"

"No thank you," Zim said in a hollow voice. Skoodge sighed. He needed Zim to eat. He needed Zim to insult him, to yell at him for being an idiot, to be Zim! This…this wasn't right. He fought back all form of fear and sadness he felt, trying to look supportive for Zim instead.

Zim at the back of his mind knew he needed to try. To try and act normal so Skoodge wouldn't suspect something was wrong. To try and…be himself. He knew Skoodge would have been slightly suspicious as is, so he needed to distract the alien away from the current situation. The last thing he needed was for Skoodge to ask what might have happened.

He reached across the table, his hand a bit shaky, and took hold of the can. Skoodge looked up. Zim looked at the can, feeling more ill now. He clicked back the tag, the can giving a sound of refreshing openness. Zim took a breath, shivering as he placed the can to his mouth. He took a few sips and then quickly put the can back down on the table. He kept a hand on his mouth, fighting to keep the drink down. He began gagging slightly. Skoodge shook his head, "Zim, it's okay. Don't force it down if you can't."

Please. Keep down, Zim demanded in his head. Please. Don't be weak. Don't give in. Don't…don't…

He threw his body to the side of the table, coughing up the soda onto the floor in a liquid spew. Skoodge stood, grabbing a cloth from the sink. Zim coughed slightly, covering his mouth as he quivered. Skoodge bent down and began cleaning up the mess. He looked up as Zim began mumbling, "I-I'm s-sorry. I- I couldn't...I-I just…"

"Don't worry. It's okay. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Skoodge said, placing a hand on Zim's knee. The alien tensed, not liking the feeling of someone touching him so close to where... Skoodge felt it and immediately pulled his hand back.

Zim stood immediately, rushing out the kitchen, "Zim? Where are you going?" Skoodge stood, looking for the alien. Zim rushed up the stairs, "I'm going to my room. I need to be alone."

Skoodge heard the door slam and gave a sigh, falling into Zim's seat as he held his head with his free hand, "Irk."

* * *

><p><strong>God. What are you doing Skoodge? X_X You're gonna be labelled a bitch after this, especially when Zim finds out what you're about to do, eh? :l<strong>

**I see where he's coming from, but dude...just no, that is not right :(  
>Anywayz, things are getting interesting. The next chapter after this (which should be up this weekend) took five re-writes before it was acceptable. So, yeah, hope you guys will enjoy<strong>

**And yeah, please review (i am dying to see how you guys react to Skoodge's sudden decision on this one. Let me know what you think) **


	14. Broken

**Okay, so here I am, sitting in a cafe, editting the story just for you guys :p**

**I did miss my interweb :'( We actually have the 3G card and everything is ready to go...it's just they haven't bothered activating the stupid card yet...so yeah...stupid cell phone company.**

**In the mean time...On with the show.**

**Just so you guys know, this chapter took five re-writes before it was actually...you know, acceptable :o**

* * *

><p>Gaz walked through the door, sighing in exhaustion. She dumped her laptop case on the floor and took off her jacket, hanging it up. She ran her fingers through purple strands as she looked around the house. It was quiet.<p>

Too quiet.

"Skoodge?" she called out, walking into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, taking out a juice box. Skoodge dragged himself into the kitchen. Gaz was surprised he was upstairs, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, his voice a bit unsteady to her, "How was the meeting?"

"Boring," she shrugged, "You okay? You're starting to resemble Tunica."

"Me? I'm fine. Just tired. I guess I spent a little too much time working yesterday," he tried joking.

Gaz gave him a grin, "You did stay down there for quite a while."

"Where're the kids?"

Gaz began sucking on the straw of her cranberry juice, "Dib managed to make an early start this morning and offered to fetch the kids, seeing as I didn't actually know what time the meeting would end today."

Skoodge gave a slight nod. Gaz gave him a look, "He still hasn't heard from Zim, in case you're wondering."

"I'm sure he'll show up eventually," Skoodge said, some life coming back into his words.

"Yeah, I bet he will," Gaz grumbled, "Look, I am in need of a shower. Can you start dinner?"

Skoodge looked at her and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

Gaz eyed him for a moment, before shrugging once more and heading out the kitchen.

Gaz strolled up the stairs, her thoughts travelling back to the call she got from her brother that morning. It had been a good couple of years since she heard him that angry at Zim. And quite frankly, she didn't blame him. Dib and Gaz had put up with a lot from Zim. His bad parenting skills. His constant insults towards them. The fact that he has yet to get a job and is a big mooch! But this? Zim knew how important that conference was to Dib. It wasn't even the fact that he up and left…it was the fact that he didn't even bother telling Dib about it.

Her look of aggression softened. Maybe Zim had a good reason for it. What if something was wrong? Dib did say the alien was acting strangely before he left. What if Tak or the Tallests were behind his disappearance?

This theory slowly faded as Gaz reached the top step and saw Zim walking out of Hope's room. He looked up, his drooped antennae shooting up, before he made a dash for his room. Gaz jolted up from her slump and went running after him.

She just missed him, the door slamming in her face. She began pulling on the handle, trying to get the door open, "Zim! Open this God damn door this minute!"

"Leave me alone, Gaz!" Zim said, holding onto the handle with his weak body.

Gaz tried slamming herself into the door, knowing Zim couldn't hold her back for too long, "Zim! Let me in, now! Before this gets ugly! You have some explaining to do, dammit!"

Zim held on with all his strength, trying to keep his balance as the thundering door tried knocking it away.

Gaz took a step back, taking a breath. Zim looked at the door, curious now. He then heard the thumping of steps against the wooden floor. Gaz ploughed herself into the door, launching Zim off his feet and into his bed. It overturned along with the poor alien, sending pillows and blankets all over the room. Gaz blew a piece of hair out of the way and pulled herself up off the floor, grabbing onto the door handle. She watched as Zim grabbed onto the side of the overturned mattress, pulling himself up now. He groaned, rubbing his head as he swayed slightly. He looked over at the angry woman, trying to process whether or not he'd survive jumping out the window.

"What the fuck, Zim?" Gaz said, not sounding pleased at all.

"You're the one who stormed into my room like a lunatic, Gaz," Zim said, sounding very strained and weak.

"Don't you dare," she warned, "Why the hell did you up and leave Dib to go and face his Heads alone at the conference when you promised him you'd be there for him? Forget that, you didn't even bother telling him! You just left! Do you know how God damn rude that is, or after all these years do you still not care about this family, you retard?"

"Gaz, I left because I had to…" Zim tried. Gaz burst into an angry sort of laughter. Zim stopped, looking at her in an unsure manner. She neared him, forcing the alien to move away slightly, "You had to, eh? Just like how we had to take you in and had to give you a home. Zim, after all these years, I would have at least hoped you could think of someone other than yourself."

Zim gave her a look of annoyance, fear still in his eyes, "How dare you say that?"  
>"I say it with the utmost confidence, Zim because we both know it's true!" she yelled at the paling alien.<p>

Zim looked at the floor, not able to say a thing. He held his arms, his voice slowly becoming empty, "What do you want from me, Gaz?"

Gaz gave him a look, "Look at me!"

Zim looked up, his face going paler. He closed his eyes, turning his head. Gaz now looked confused. What the hell was wrong with him? She walked closer to him and grabbed his arms, shaking the alien slightly. Zim shot open his eyes, holding back any yelps or tears still left in him as Gaz began speaking to him, her tone not as confident as it was before, "Do you know what I want, Zim. I want you to tell me the truth for once. I want a good enough excuse as to why you left Dib when you knew how important this was to him!"

Skoodge tasted the tomato sauce, giving it a strange look, "Hmm, maybe we should order in tonight."

He looked up as he heard a loud thud. His face gave a look, "Shit! Zim!"

He dashed out of the kitchen, hoping to make it upstairs in time. But his momentum came to a halt as the front door opened. Dib and the kids walked through in a cheerful, excited manner. Dib looked up and smiled at the not so pleased Skoodge, "Hey there."

"Uncle Skoodge!" the kids said excitedly, going for his legs as they gave him a huge hug. He hauled up both kids, giving them a wide grin, "Hello my little Invaders! How was your day?"

"Lots of fun," little Nik said as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"What's for dinner?" Hope asked, getting a strange smell from the kitchen.

Skoodge smiled sheepishly, "Whatever take-out you two feel like!"

The kids cheered as Skoodge put them down, "You know how to use the phone, why don't you two go and order for us!"

They cheered again and went running towards the kitchen. He looked back at Dib, eying him suspiciously, "So, how was the conference?"

Dib shrugged, "I managed to bribe the bartender to be a stand-in for the night. He did a pretty good job of it, I guess. Better than plan B, which would have been a coat hunger with a suit hanging from it and a paper face on top of it."

Dib turned a bit more serious now, "So, where is the sulking alien? Did he even bother coming home yet?"

"Yes, in fact," Skoodge said, his tone bitter, "He came home yesterday morning."

"Has he even bothered apologizing yet?" Dib said off to the side, looking at Gaz's hung up coat.

Skoodge clenched his fists, trying desperately not to lunge at the human, "I was going to ask you the same question."

Dib looked at him, finally noting the look on Skoodge's face, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean maybe he left for good reason, human."

"Are you saying I had something to do with this? Dib said in a sudden anger, trying to keep his voice down seeing as the kids were only a room down. He pointed at his cheek, "Do you see this? I awoke the other evening to this! This is not going to go away any time soon, thank you very much. And why, might you ask, did Zim decide to claw me? The answer: I have no fucking idea. So don't you dare tell me that I had anything to do with that alien ditching me! I did nothing to him to deserve this sort of treatment, God dammit."

Skoodge shoved Dib into the front door, holding him down by the arms tightly. A grunt escaped Dib's mouth as he looked at the alien, his face twisted in utter confusion, "I am going to make you pay for what you did to him, human."

Zim snapped his arms up out of the grip, moving further back. The feeling of someone touching him…no…not yet…it was too soon. He looked at Gaz, trying to keep his breath from escaping him, "I didn't do a thing wrong…"

"Zim, tell me the truth!" Gaz tried, following him.

Zim back up further, "Gaz, for Irk's sake…!"

"Zim, tell me the fucking truth!"

Zim finally took a step forward, "You can't handle the truth!" he roared. Gaz looked at him.

They both turned their heads as Hope's scream filled the household. Zim's pale face lit up, "Hope! No!"

He and Gaz ran out of the room, heading for the stairs.

Skoodge was surprised the human took the punch so well. He needed to try a bit harder then. Dib held onto the railing of the stairway, rocking his jaw back and forth with his fingers, trying to check if it was still in place. Hope held onto her crying brother as they watched from the kitchen.

Skoodge picked Dib up by the collar and swung another fist into his jaw. Dib hit the front door, the kids screaming once more.

Zim and Gaz stood by the top step. Zim looked at the fighting couple. He jumped off of the stairway, his spider legs helping him land properly, before he dashed in front of Skoodge's next swing, holding up his arms, "Skoodge, NO!"

Skoodge with a force stopped himself, nearly losing his balance. He looked at Zim in utter confusion, "Why?"

"Why are you hitting Dib? Whatever he said about me, Skoodge…" Zim tried, Dib getting up behind him.

"Zim, the human needs to be put in his place!"

"Not like this, Skoodge!" Zim insisted, Dib spitting blood onto the floor next to them.

This did not make sense. Why was Zim covering for this human? What the hell was going on? No, he couldn't say anything at this point in time. That would only tell Zim that Skoodge knows what happened (whatever happened, as Skoodge had yet to figure out what Dib had actually done to his friend) and this would cause even more disruption. Gaz stormed down the stairway. She stood in front of Skoodge and pushed him violently, nearly knocking him off his feet, "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You fucking aliens have lost your bloody minds, dammit!"

"Gaz, stay out of this," Zim tried, thinking about how the kids were reacting to this sudden rip-roaring fight. Gaz turned furiously, pointing at the alien, "Don't you dare, Zim!"

Dib grabbed Zim's arm and swung him around, giving him a look. Zim held his breath, realizing how damn close Dib was to him now, "What the hell is going on, Zim?"

"I have nothing to say to either of you," Zim said, taking a good step away from the human.

"Sounds familiar," Gaz said in spite.

"You should know that maybe Zim left because he didn't feel safe around you idiotic brother, Gaz!" Skoodge said out of nowhere. Zim looked at him.  
>Gaz gave him a look, "Oh, so now it's my brother's fault that your friend is a whiny little bitch?"<p>

"Hey! I'm right here," Zim complained.

"After everything your brother did to Zim; torturing him, nearly killing him and Nik, marrying a cow like Tak!" Skoodge suddenly roared at her, "Then yes, it is your Irk damn brother's fault!"

"I'm right here, Skoodge," Dib complained now, not liking the way the alien was talking about him. Zim wasn't sure what Skoodge's issue was. Did he know?

Gaz began to become darkly scary, getting really pissed with the aliens now, "Skoodge, don't bring the past into this."

"Funny how you're allowed to bring it up often enough instead!"

"Shut the fuck up, Skoodge! I'm sick and tired of you defending this sorry excuse of an alien's actions! He is a freeloading arrogant son of a bitch whose sole purpose is to be here for the kids. And even that is a stretch for him, apparently! Stop trying to make excuses for his poor people skills! Has it occurred to you that he might just be broken!"

Zim froze, the words stinging every part of his body. The kids who were bawling their eyes out finally stopped, looking at their hurt father. "Gaz," Dib said, realizing that might have taken it a bit too far. She turned, still in a fury and saw the look on Zim's face. She softened and realized what she had just said. God, what did she just say?

Skoodge looked at Zim, hoping he would say something. Come on, Zim, defend yourself! Dib looked at the alien, "Zim, she didn't…"

Zim took a step forward as Dib tried to place a hand on his shoulder, giving Dib a very scared look, "Don't…please…just don't."

Dib looked at him, a guilt out of nowhere punching him in the chest. Zim grabbed hold of his arms, his eyes wide in shock. The words were caught at the back of his throat and he had no idea how he was to respond to this situation. She was right.

He was broken. He didn't really need her to tell him this. He knew.

His antennae shook as Tak's laughter rung through them. He could feel underneath his collared jersey his bruises around his neck burning. She had done it. She had finally won.

Tears dripped off his face as he titled his head, "If you'll excuse me…"

With that he turned and made his way up the stairs. They all waited, listening for his door to shut.

Skoodge kicked the side of the stairway, cursing to himself. Gaz grabbed her mouth, not believing what she had just done. Dib looked over at the distort children and went up to them, bruised and in pain.

_Tak had won…_

"_All will fall…" she whispered into nowhere, her unseen grin stinging the air around them_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, five re-writes to get this. I must admit, much better than the other four :) But still quite sad :(<br>R&R and I shall hopefully be back soon...hopefully**


	15. Cold Night

**Sigh, I have returned (heroic face!)**

**Finally got sorted with the interweb and our waging war has been silenced...blah, blah, blah :p**

**Okay, on with the show :) Thanks for the reviews guys. I often forget to tell you guys how your reviews keep this story alive. I have once or twice considered abandoning it but thanks to the awesomeness of Favourite Story, Favourite Authour and of course, the reviews left by my many readers, I have been knocked back into the realm of sense and have continued on. So thank you :)  
>Okay, this chapter is basically cause I felt I was punishing poor Zimmy a little too much and I guess he needed a bit of a pick-me-up sorta thing. So it's kinda cute :3<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold night.<p>

Zim lay on the floor next to his overturned bed, a pillow underneath his head along with one of his arms. It was about two in the morning, from what he guessed.

The family had seemed to have left him alone and one another for the rest of the evening. Dib had come up to tuck the kids into bed a few hours earlier. Gaz had slammed the door to her room shortly afterward. Zim remembered seeing Dib's shadow underneath his door for a few seconds, before it disappeared. Zim had never been so relieved in his life.

He felt miserable. He spent two hours destroying the light bulbs in his room, shattering every mirror he could find and made sure the blinds were all drawn. He then lay on the floor, crying softly to himself for a good hour or so. After that, he just lay there, his mind drifting.

He felt sick. He felt dirty. He felt…broken.

He stared blankly at the door in front of him through the darkness, not really having the strength to move his head to look at anything else at this point in time.

When the door began cracking open slightly was when that peaceful site became not so peaceful. His eyes quivered as he began praying to God it wasn't Tak or Dib or Gaz or Skoodge. The door opened through the darkness and Hope carefully perked her head through, "Dad?"

Relief flooded his still weak body. He lay there, watching as she slowly walked in, "Dad?" she repeated, tears streaming down her face.

Zim smiled weakly at her, "Hey, Hope."

She knelt down, sitting on her knees in front of him, "H-how are you…feeling?"

He looked at her, his smile not lasting very long. She shut her eyes, more tears falling. Zim placed his palms against the floor, pushing himself up weakly. Hope looked up as he sat straight, resting himself against the bottom of the bed. He reached across and pulled the crying child into his arms. She hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, dad," Hope murmured. Zim, who had been rubbing his hand over her head slowly and gently, stopped. He looked at her, holding onto her chin as he brought her face up, "Don't ever be sorry, Hope. You did nothing wrong. Don't you ever think you did, alright?"

She looked at him and nodded. He pulled her closer towards him, rubbing her arm, "Dad loves you very much. I'm sorry you had to see all that fighting today, sweetie."

She sniffed slightly, pulling herself closer, resting her head on his chest.

A moment passed, Zim staring at the ceiling blankly, hoping the pain in his lower stomach would eventually go away. It had been there for most of the day. "You're not broken, dad."

He looked down at his daughter, a bit confused. She looked up at him, "You've never been broken to me, dad. You're perfect, no matter what anyone says."

He gave her a smile, kissing her forehead, "It's nice to know someone thinks so."

She went back to resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Zim bit his lip slightly. He meant what he said. Only one person believed he wasn't broken. His daughter and no one else. Someday, she would finally agree with everyone that Zim was broken pieces of a person.

Zim took off the blanket around him and wrapped it around his daughter. She was already half asleep.

Zim tried to think about what he was going to do from this point forward. Dib had no idea what had gone on. Gaz wanted to see Zim underneath a steam-roller. Skoodge wanted to kill Dib which Zim would have completely agreed with under different circumstances.

And then of course, there was Tak.

Torturing Zim was one thing, but she had motive behind it. This was not the end of her plan. Not by a long shot. She was still up to something and Zim needed to find her and finally sort this out once and for all...before it was too late to pick up the fallen pieces.

Right now, though, Zim began dozing. His head fell against the soft underlining of the mattress; his eyes shutting as he finally began to doze.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute (3<br>Okay, I'm off. Gonna go and take a nap...write a few chapters...the usual. I am FINALLY getting where I need to be in the story, so...yeah, it'll get here eventually. I will now be able to update daily so I will check you guys tomorrow...hopefully :P  
>Don't forget those AMAZING (and sometimes funny XD) reviews :D <strong>


	16. First Contact

**Hellllllllllllllloooooooooooo everybody 0-0 I have returned to update TWO CHAPTERS (oh my god, it's unthinkable). Call me a nice person (or simply insane seeing as I haven't slept in two days X_X) either way, you guys get two new chapters of awesomeness...I hope ^^'**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"No, Nik," Zim laughed weakly, "That piece doesn't go there."<p>

Nik looked at him confusedly. He looked back at the puzzle on the floor and was wondering what his father was going on about. It looked like the right spot to him, even though the kitten's leg was upside down.

Hope giggled and turned the piece around for him. He gave an "ooooh!" and nodded, holding tightly onto his little piggy.

Zim, in a lose jersey he wore when he was pregnant with Nik and a pair of black jeans, sat in Nik's room with the two children, sitting comfortable on the floor with the blue sheeted bed behind him as he lay back, helping the kids with their puzzle.

This was the first time in a week that he had left his room. Dib was away for the day at some big conference and would only be back in the late evening. Gaz was busy making the kids' lunch in the kitchen and Skoodge had disappeared downstairs into the labs. None of them had spoken to the alien in the week he was hiding, something he was very grateful for.

Whether or not they had spoken to one another was another story, he guessed.

He wasn't feeling all the great today. He spent his morning hunched over the toilet coughing up whatever was in his empty stomach before he eventually passed out on the tiled floor.

He left his room simply because Nik hadn't seen his dad in a while and really felt like playing on this slightly chilly day. Zim felt he needed to be around his kids right now more than anything else and agreed. This puzzle was starting to annoy him, though.

…..

Skoodge paced slightly in a small circle, waiting for the communication link to be established. It was about 87% complete.  
>This was going to be his first contact with the Resisty. He had heard a lot about them and how they were determined to fight against the Irkens. He was just hoping they would at least hear him out.<p>

"Do you think this is gonna work, Computer?" Skoodge looked up.

"Man, you have become so annoying. I should send you back to the _Regime_ Stadium. That'll toughen you right back up," the Computer snickered.

Skoodge sighed, grumbling as he continued to pace.

"Lunch is ready, kids," Gaz walked into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. Hope and Nik moaned, complaining that they hadn't finished the puzzle yet. Zim looked up, feeling all the more uncomfortable now.

"Come on, you can finish when you're done. Your soup is gonna get cold," Gaz insisted, pointing into the hallway. The kids sighed and got up, heading to the kitchen downstairs in defeat.

Gaz walked a bit closer into the room, folding her arms as she looked at Zim, "I see the hermit has finally come out of his cave."

Zim grabbed a hold of the mattress behind him, pulling himself up, "I didn't come out of my room for another confrontation, Gaz."

"Maybe you should have just stayed in there, then," she smirked at him.

Zim stood, moaning at her, "Gaz. Just leave me alone."

"You big woos," she half-heartedly laughed. She looked at him, her look of annoyance softening, "How are you doing?"

"Do you really wanna know? It's not like you care or anything," Zim gave her a look.

"Damn, that's harsh. What's your problem?"

"My problem is…!" he upstarted, but stopped, grabbing hold of that comment before it slipped right out of his mouth. "Nothing."

He tried to make his way past her but she stood in the doorway now. Gaz sighed, kicking herself for speaking to Zim like that, "Wait Zim."

He sighed, folding his arms, "Please, Gaz…"

Gaz looked at him, "I-I-" She sighed, not really up to saying sorry to him just yet, "Would you like something to eat?"

Zim looked down, hoping this awkward moment between the two would just end, "Not really. I don't feel like eating anything right now. Now will you please let me go back to my room?"

"I haven't seen you in near a week, Zim. I do actually worry about you, you know?"

"Really?" Zim looked up at her, giving her a pissed off look, "I would have never guessed after how you spoke about me."

She looked away, "I was angry, Zim…"

"Get out of my way, human," Zim said harshly. Gaz couldn't remember the last time Zim called anyone in this household a 'human'. Skoodge had started doing it as well now.

She looked up at him, wanting to start another argument with him. She saw the paleness of his face and stopped herself. He looked rather ill now that she actually looked at him properly, "I know you've been throwing up these past few days, Zim. How long have you been feeling sick?"

Zim gave her a look, not wanting to discuss this right now, "I'm fine, Gaz."

"Bull," she told him. Zim scoffed, "Your answer to everything I say, I take it."

"Zim, you don't need to close us off from whatever is going on in your life. If you're sick, fine, you're sick. But at least tell us you're sick so we can help."

"And if I don't want your help?" he tried.

"You don't have much choice in the matter, seeing as you're a part of this family, Zimmy."

Zim pushed his way past her, finally having enough of this situation.

He walked for the door, looking back at Gaz for a moment, "Sorry, Gaz. But this alien can't be fixed."

And with that, he slammed the door behind him. Gaz gave a grunt of annoyance, "Fuck."

"We are the Resisty," a spooky figure with glowing yellow eyes proclaimed from the screen. Skoodge gave the screen a sceptical look, "…'Kay," was all he said, looking rather confused.

"Do you not fear our awesome might and power of resistance!" the figure in the middle said valiantly, pointing up into the air. Skoodge sighed, "No, not really."

The creepy lights cut out and the cardboard cut-outs behind the Vortian leader were revealed.

He looked rather disappointed at first, before yelling at his men in utter fury, "See! How many times must I tell you how stupid this is! Every time, dammit, that's how many times!"

Skoodge held back a laugh as his men uttered apologises and walked out of the screen view. The Vortian straightened his coat and looked at Skoodge who was smiling in laughter, "I am Lard Narr, leader of the Resisty. Why are you calling us, er…?"

The Voritan's face paled, before he began screaming in fear, "An Irken! Men, battle stations!"

"No, no, calm down! I'm not attacking you! I need your help!"

"Help? Asked from by an Irken? I take it this has something to do with the Irken Armada, correct?" the Vortian said nervously as the screaming in the background died down slightly.

"That it does sir, but not as you think," he tried.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any Vortian medical scientists on that ship of yours, would you?" he said sheepishly.

Lard Narr gave him a look, "Eh, no, not really."

"No one at all? I have a sick…friend, who kinda needs help. I need a scientist who is up-to-date with Irken Anatomy…"

"Another Irken! Your friend wouldn't happen to be an Irken as well, would he?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh, alright," Lard Narr said, looking away before looking back at him, "No! Wait! You're lying! Why on Planet Dirt would a Resistance group against the Irkens go out of their way to try and help save them when they're ill?"

"Because you're just nice like that?"

"Eh, no," he said, now looking at him sceptically.

Skoodge sighed, "Look, the Irken I'm asking you to help is no longer apart of the Empire. In fact, we're even fighting against it in a way. He is very ill and I have no one else to turn to! You have to know of someone who will be able to assist him in some form or way, right?"

Lard Narr gave him a look, lifting up one of his shoulders in surprise, "Even if I did, I certainly wouldn't help you find them, Irken scum."

Skoodge looked away, then looked back at Lard Narr, "What if we gave you something in return, you know, to help with your cause?"

The Vortian gave him a suspicious look, before looking down, "I'm listening."

"Think of all the secret weaknesses we know and what we'd be willing to share once you help us, Lard Narr."

Lard Narr's horns perked for a moment, a look of curiosity on his face, before he shook his head, snapping out of it. He looked at Skoodge seriously now, "What's to say you're not lying to us?"

"What's to say you'll keep your end of the bargain?" the alien said, hearing this line before.

Lard Narr smirked at him, "Clever. We can't trust the other in this agreement at all, can we?"

"Not really, but if we want what we want here…you're gonna have to scratch my back in order for me to scratch yours."

"Why would I want to scratch your back?" Lard Narr gave a blank look. Skoodge sighed, "It's a saying. It means…oh never mind."

"In other words the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Huh. Okay…fine. I may know where you can find an Irken-specialised medical scientist, but it's gonna be up to you to get her back here."

"Fine. Give me the location, the name and how to get to her."

"Her name is Lee Narr. She is on the Planet Foodcourtia."

Skoodge gave a frightened look for a split second, watching in shook as Lard Narr continued, "She is one of the best scientists around and will be able to help your friend no matter what. It's not going to be easy to get to her, though."  
>"I'm sure I can handle it."<p>

"There is also the issue of whether or not she wants to help you. That's a decision she will have to make on her own."  
>Skoodge gave a look, but sighed, "I understand. It's the only option I have right now."<p>

"Good. My men will set up coordinates for you and by tomorrow you will be ready to go. When you manage to get her back, you will bring her straight to the Resisty ship!"

"Only after she's helped my friend!"

"If she agrees."

Skoodge and Lard Narr stare at one another for a moment, annoyed with the other.

"Sir, this is really eating up our Galactic Airtime…" a soldier said off-screen. Lard Narr looked at him and shook his head in confusion, "What? Oh right. Well, good bye then, you stupid Irken!"

With that, the transmission ended. Skoodge looked up at the Computer, "That was…interesting."

"That's a nice way of putting it. At least one of my theories has been confirmed."

Skoodge didn't even want to ask, but did anyway, "Which one is that?"

"That even low-life Vortians can tell you're an idiot."

Skoodge stuck his tongue out at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, in all fairness here, we all agree that he is being a COMPLETE idiot here, so...yeah, I agree with Lard Narr and the Computer XD<strong>

**Moving on -**


	17. Wrong Choice

**Hey! The return of a missing character her :D**

* * *

><p>The front door opened with a slow glide. Gaz, who was watching TV in the lounge, looked up in confusion. <em>Dib was home early.<em>

She watched as the worn figure walked into the room, quite surprised that it wasn't Dib, but rather a missing family member, "Well, this is a surprise. Back so soon from your 'vacation'?"

Tunica half smiled at Gaz, taking a seat in the large couch, rubbing her tired eyes, "Hey Gaz. Glad to hear you missed me."

Gaz gave her a grin. "I decided to come home a bit earlier than scheduled."

"Yeah, you kinda look like you need a vacation from your vacation, Spellcaster. Where'd you go? Somewhere near the ocean with beach gods fanning you as some bachelor fed you grapes of the vine?"

Tunica gave her a look, her dark-ringed eyes eying her, "Does it look like I've spent the last two weeks relaxing?"

"Well, I was about to say you should have asked for your money back," Gaz smirked, sitting straight.

Tunica gave a hollow laugh, too tired to give it a bit more life, "I was busy finishing off something. Enough said."

"I must admit, I'm starting to question why we let you strays into our house," Gaz murmured, getting up, "Never telling us what you guys get up to." She sighed, "Such a bother."

Tunica stood, following her into the kitchen, "I take it a missed a lot."

Gaz gave a laugh, a look of tired annoyance entering her face, "More than you realize."

Tunica sat at the edge of the kitchen table, folding her arms, "What happened?"

Gaz flipped the switch for the kettle and turned to face Tunica, folding her arms as well, "Not much. Except for Zim becoming an Emo hermit who only leaves his room to go throw up. And then, we have Skoodge who decided to pull a disappearing act as well."

"Skoodge left? Where to?" Tunica said, rather surprised. Skoodge never mentioned a trip to her.

"Who knows?" Gaz sighed, turning back around. "A week ago, we went down to the labs after not seeing the short alien for about two days and found him and that piece of rubbish ship you two have been working on gone. To be honest, I have given up caring. Do whatever the hell you guys want to. I'm finished."

Tunica looked down, her head falling in exhaustion, "God."

Gaz turned to face the Spellcaster, "Sorry, Tunica. I know this isn't really a good 'welcome back' greeting."

Tunica looked up and gave Gaz a small smile, "No, I understand. It's alright. I just…feel this is a situation that has yet to be explained."

Gaz looked at Tunica seriously now, "You know something's up. That's why you came back early, isn't it?"

Tunica blinked slowly as confirmation. Gaz sighed, "I need you to find out what's up with Zim, please. I don't care about his emotional issues and whatnot. But he hasn't left that room in a week except to throw up. He hasn't eaten and I fear he's going to end up killing himself. That's not going to be easy to explain to the kids, you know. You might be the only one he'll listen to."

Tunica stood straight, her hands falling to her sides, "Are you leaving the house at all today?"

"To go fetch the kids."

"Then that's when I'll go see him. It might be best for everyone to be out of the house," Tunica sighed. "I'll do the best I can, Gaz. But I can't promise anything."

Gaz gave a nod, "Just…help him."

Tunica gave the tired purple haired woman a sad look. A bit of falling out between the two, Tunica figured.

She looked up for a moment, a thought entering her mind.

_What did Tak do?_

…Meanwhile…

"How long till we reach Foodcourtia?" Skoodge asked, sitting back in the seat.

"Another day or so," the Computer droned. "I doubt this scrap heap will hold up till then, but hey."

The ship was quite big. It had two rooms on the actual ship and three windows: two on each side and the main window up in front. It was nowhere close to the size of the Resisty, but it was a lot bigger than Zim's old Voot Cruiser.

Skoodge had been travelling for a week now. All that was keeping him company were his racing thoughts and the always pissed-off Computer system.

"We have to keep hope, Computer. The ship has made it this far," Skoodge said, folding his arms tightly.

The ship hadn't started losing altitude or losing random pieces of machinery. But they knew that getting through Foodcourtia's atmosphere would rip the whole thing apart in seconds. Skoodge decided using the ship's faulty teleporting system could get him on the planet a split second before the thing ripped apart. He just hoped he could time it correctly and that the teleport system wouldn't have them on the planet with their organs on the outside. The Computer had downloaded himself onto a smaller communicator system so that when the ship was gone, he could still irritate Skoodge while on the Planet and also give him the correct locations and such.

Skoodge theorized that he would be able to easily steal a ship while on Foodcourtia. A lot of drunken aliens leave their ship unlocked and unguarded while out eating. The problem was finding a way to get past all the security guards and Irken soldiers on this fast food joint of a planet.

This, of course, wasn't on Skoodge's mind right now. He was thinking about Zim and how he might be getting on back on Earth. He was thinking about the kids. He was wondering about Dib and if he was behaving.

"Which restaurant are we looking for?" Skoodge asked, trying to get his mind away from things.

"Not a restaurant," the Computer said in an obvious tone, "First Case is almost like Foodcourtia's hospital. It makes sense that the Vortian medical scientist will be there, to be honest."

"True that. I'm surprised Foodcourtia has one of those. You know, a hospital."

"Yes, well. Think 'food poisoning' and you'd understand why," the Computer snickered.

"Ah, yes, now that makes sense."

Skoodge watched the stars pass by them, "What are we doing?"

"You tell me, Skoodge." The Computer was not at all pleased with what the plan was, but right now, his circuits were tied. He had to listen to Skoodge, whether he wanted to or not.

Skoodge rested his hands on his lap, playing with his belt buckle. "I just…I don't know."

"When do you ever? What are you going on about Skoodge?"

Skoodge looked to the side where the screen was, "Are we doing the right thing here?"

"You can't be asking this now, Skoodge! It's kinda late to be debating with yourself whether or not this is the right choice, dammit!"

Skoodge stopped playing with the buckle and sat forward, " I…I know I'm making the wrong decision here. But I'd rather have an alive Zim than a dead one. I mean, who's to say the child would even survive the pregnancy or birth? Then we'd have two dead bodies and the thought of that…"

His hands shook as he closed his eyes.

The Computer hesitated, before speaking up again, "But is it what Master Zim wants?"

Skoodge looked up in surprise, not expecting the Computer to answer him at all. He looked back at the copper panelling that was the floor, "How can we be sure? With new hormones being introduced into his body right now, how are we sure the decision he makes is his own?"

Silence. Skoodge sat back, holding onto his arms.

And this is how it remained for a good couple of hours.

The Computer began sounding alarms, "Mmmph, what? What's going on?" Skoodge said in a dazed state, sitting up in his seat. He watched as the planet neared them.

"We're here," the Computer sighed.

Skoodge's eyes went wide.

Foodcourtia!

He watched as the ship passed floating advertisements and dozens of ships heading towards the planet in a flash of metal, "Popular place, isn't it?"

"Hmm," Skoodge mentioned, looking a bit worried. "Okay, hope we're ready for this."

He headed over to the teleporter. Skoodge punched in a few numbers and coordinates and climbed into one of the two chambers. He shut the door and placed the two hanging wires on his head and on his chest. Skoodge pulled a lever next to him and took a breath, "Ready, Computer."

The Computer beeped. Skoodge stood with a stiff body now, waiting as the countdown went off.

All he could hear was beating as he waited for an agonizing fifteen seconds.

Skoodge closed his eyes, crossing his fingers. This had to work.

It had to.

Please…it had to.

Metal tore apart around him for a brief moment as everything around him caught on fire.

Before…

Black.

His weak body bounced off the concrete as life came back into the spectrum. He moaned loudly, pushing this all too heavy body off the ground. He rubbed his head and opened his hazy eyes, looking around, "Did we make it?"

"Well…" the Computer snickered from the communicator strapped to Skoodge's belt.

The alien looked around and sighed.

"Ah crap," he mumbled, beginning to raise his hands as a fleet of Irken soldiers surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>I can just see some of you guys dancing in your bedrooms or living rooms or where ever your Computers are, going "YES! YES! Devine Justice!"<strong>

**Some others are probably like...I don't think we actually have any one support Skoodge here, do we? :l Hmmm, oh well.**

**A bit of trivia, my friend Tunica actually helps to right for Tunica's parts...and she went on holiday XD so, to make life easier I simply said she went on holiday. She has returned and so has her character! Yay! :D**

**Oooh, before my confuzzled (and slowly shuttinf down) mind forgets, I thought some fans would like to know that I am drafting the next and final story of this series. Don't know what it's gonna be called yet, but it will be very interesting (to say the least) :D I see a wedding coming...**

**God, I'm giving too much away, we haven't even made it through this story yet. ****Okay, that's it for todayz. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWS! please**

**And I will definately see you guys tomorrow :p**


	18. The Theory

**Son of a fruitcake! I'm busy writing my little blurb thingy up here and my webpage expires and deletes it all! XO **

**Now I have to try and remember what I was going on about, gosh darnit :l**

**Okay, well, only one chapter today 3( because tomorrow we shall see two :D**

**Now, this chapter is actually quite interesting really :) See, Tunica has been away on vacation, so while she was gone I continued writing and updating the story. So when she returned, she had no idea what was going on in the story (she missed most of the action, including what Dib did to Zim)**

**So for this chapter, I wrote for Zim and whatnot and she, as Tunica, had to figure out what had happened to him (i gave one or two visual hint, but other than that she had nothing to work with here)**

**and this is what happened...**

* * *

><p>"Zim?" Tunica knocked on the alien's door.<p>

Gaz had left about half an hour ago to fetch the kids. Tunica suggested she walk to make the trip a little bit longer and told her that the fresh air would be good for her. Gaz simply sighed, but complied.

After waiting for Zim for twenty minutes in the lounge, she decided maybe a more direct approach was needed.

The alien was silent behind the door. Tunica looked at it, "Zim, please open up. It's only me."

Still no reply. Tunica sighed and reached into her hair gently, feeling around the strands for what she was looking for. She pulled out two tiny pins and began carefully playing with the lock.

After a moment, it clicked. She took a breath and opened it slowly.

She took a small step in, searching for the alien. She noted the overturned bed…the drawn blinds…the broken light bulbs. She still scanned the room. _Where was Zim?_

She stepped in a bit further and finally saw the shivering figure to one of the far corners of the room. Zim looked up, Tunica giving a horrified look at his sickly, near-white face, "Please…g-go a-away, Spellcaster."

Tunica looked over at him, her eyes wider than she probably believed they were. She mumbled his name under her breath. He looked away, staring at the floor.

Tunica looked around and simply sat down, far away from the former Invader, but not yet prepared to leave him like this. He was worse than she ever imagined he would ever get. He looked back at her, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. "Tunica…"

"I'm not leaving until you do, Zim."

He gave her a look.

After a moment of silence, Zim began, "Gaz sent you up here…"

"I am here on my own terms, Zim. Not hers."

Another moment passed. "Zim, please tell me what happened."

He turned away, "Leave me be, Tunica."

"Zim, I need to know…"

He remained silent. Tunica stood, Zim not even moving. She looked around the room.

She had a feeling. She had a feeling that she knew what might have happened. It had to do with Dib. It happened during the trip. It explains why he was avoiding Gaz and the family. It explains why he's trapped himself in his room. He doesn't want them to know. He's trying to protect the family…and himself. He's scared.

Tunica knew Tak was involved somehow.

Her eyes scanned the room around her. And she saw her final piece of the puzzle. A tiny, purple tack on the table. She recognized it immediately.

She remembered back on the Massive Irken Elite soldiers carrying around these tack looking things. They used to play practical jokes on one another by making their 'pals' do things they would surely regret afterward using these tack devices. She looked down. Tak used this on Dib. Now, she just needed to figure out what he did.

A lot of the signs Zim was showing was for some form of abuse. She looked up, taking a stab at it now, 'Dib did this to you, didn't he?"

Zim looked up, his pale face lighting up ever so slightly. It was a start. He gave a look of sudden anger, "Go away! Go the fuck away, Irk dammit!" Zim yelled at her.

"Zim, you can't stay in here forever…" Tunica looked at him in the eyes, watching as something flared behind the pink pools.

"Watch me!"

"Your kids are wondering what's wrong with you. The family is worried sick about you, Zim. Is it fair to them as they watch you wither away in here?"

Zim went quiet, beginning to cry softly to himself, looking away, "You don't know anything. Just go away, Spellcaster. I don't need your help or your pity. I just want to be left alone."

Tunica looked at him, a new form of shock entering her face. Oh God. Oh God, no. Please. He…he wouldn't…Dib couldn't…

She looked down at the floor, her new theory entering her mind after noting his posture. Very closed and protective of his body, "So no one will ever see you or your body again?"

His eyes went wide and he looked at her. His angry look became diluted with a fear Tunica knew had confirmed her final theory. He stood, holding onto the cabinet to get himself up, "Get out!"

"Zim, I know you're confused. You feel violated and filthy, don't you?"

"Shut up," he strained.

"You just want to crawl up and die, hoping no one will ever find you," Tunica pressed through.

"Shut up, please!" Zim tried, crying harder.

"You never want to see Dib's face again or hear his voice calling out your name," Tunica's voice softened. She wanted to stop, so badly. But she needed Zim to accept these facts. He needed to admit to it. If he kept denying it for the rest of his life, it would cause long-lasting damage to his personality and his lifestyle. He had to admit to it, to someone, and it was just killing her as she forced the pain-laced words out of her mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!' Zim screamed, lunging at her. He began throwing his fists at her, but he was so weak. Tunica held onto his wrists as he tried fighting, getting one or two shots to the neck and chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His swinging got weaker and weaker, eventually giving up all together.

"Please," he howled, falling to his knees. Tunica went down to hers with him, not fighting him at all. She released his hands carefully and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he cried harder.

Tunica held onto Zim as they made their way down the stairway very slowly. He looked bleak, to be honest.

They made their way into the kitchen, Tunica gently placing Zim into the seat. He leant back, his arms folded firmly. He looked at her blankly as she ruffled through the draws, trying to find something to feed him. She found a pack of doughnuts and took it out. She then went to the spice cabinet and began pulling out an armful of herbs and spices.

Zim rubbed his arms, watching as she placed a pot of water on the stove and began boiling it. She went up to the table, taking out one of the doughnuts and handing it to him, taking one out for herself.

He carefully picked off a small piece, still looking down, "Are you okay, Spellcaster?"

She looked up at him, rather confused by the comment. He continued, "I didn't mean to…hit you. I mean, I did…but…" He stopped, finally breaking off a small enough piece.

Tunica took a bite of her doughnut. She gave him a soft smile, "I'll live."

He stared at the piece, debating with himself. He put it down and sighed. Tunica looked at him, "I'm sorry I pushed you."

He looked up at her finally. He looked away at the pot behind her, "How'd you know?"

"I finally made the connections, Zim. I promise you, Tak will pay for this."

Zim look back at her, "You're not gonna…"

"I will not tell a soul," Tunica said, getting up as she took another bite. She went up to the pot and began mixing in various spices and a few dried herbs that Zim had never bothered learning the names for. "Will this sickness ever end?"

Tunica looked back at him for a moment, before going back to stirring the mixture of strange smelling liquid, "I will do the best I can to stop the vomiting. I think your body is just reacting to what actually happened. I'm sure once you start eating regularly again, you should start feeling a bit better."

She poured the liquid into a cup and came up to the table. She placed it in front of Zim and gave him a look, "Your issues with Dib. That's something we're gonna have to work on."

Zim looked at the cup, not really impressed with it, "What is that?"

"It's an anti-nausea drink. It'll help keep your lunch down. All I ask is that you finish that one doughnut."

Zim gave her a look. He sighed and grabbed hold of the tiny piece he broke off. He closed his eyes and stuffed it in his mouth. Tunica gave him a small smile.

She carefully reached across, placing her hand on his gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked down and held onto her hand weakly. "Thank you, Tunica."

She shook her head, "That's what family is for."

He gave her an understanding look. She was right. Family were always there for you when you needed them. He sighed, a smile finally entering his pale face.

She looked at him, "What?"

He looked at her, his eyes a bit brighter than before, "Family."

She looked at him and nodded slowly, her smile growing a little bit bigger.

Zim lay on the couch in the lounge, sleeping after lunch. Tunica washed the dishes in the kitchen, thoughts forming and crumbling in her mind. She stuck the sponge in the cup Zim used and began rubbing it back and forth. _Why, of all things, would Tak have Dib rape Zim? Of all things? _She understood that it was an effective way to demoralize the alien…but what made her think of that way of doing it? Her eyes went to the side, catching only a small glimpse of the asleep alien. She sighed. _How was she to explain this to the family? To Dib…to Gaz…to Skoodge._

She looked up, _it was rather odd that Skoodge suddenly left as soon as Zim came back, wasn't it?_ She looked at the doorway leading to the labs. _Did he know, perhaps? _

Tunica gave a look, "Guess I'll go down there later to see what the Computer knows."

She continued washing the cup, sighing again. She then stopped for a moment and raised the cup slightly higher as she looked at it, a new thought entering her mind, _An anti-nausea potion._ She gave a look of concern, turning all the way around now, looking at Zim. _He couldn't possibly be…_

The front door suddenly opened, the sound of chattering of children and Gaz's strained voice. Tunica turned and rinsed off her hands quickly, shutting the tap off. She took a breath, letting out all her sorrow and concern, going over to the family with a soft smile.

Gaz looked up and returned the smiling Tunica with a smile of her own. A new excitement washed over the kids as they ran and gave their aunt a huge hug. "Hello, my darling magicians! I missed you both so much!"

Hope looked up in utter excitement, "Aunty Tunica! Aunty Tunica! The Sun Flower is blooming! Come see!"  
>"You go up and get it ready for me. I'll be there in five, four, three, two…"<p>

The kids let out squeals of glee and ran up the stairs, laughing. Tunica gave a bit of a wider smile, watching them go.

Zim, sitting up on the couch, looked at the women, "Were those the kids?" he said in a very sleepy voice.

Gaz looked at him, and then back at Tunica, "Nice job."

She gave her a slight nod. Gaz looked over at Zim, "Yes, those were indeed the kids."

Zim looked at Gaz, but quickly looked at Tunica as she began speaking, "Wanna join me? I'm sure Hope is really excited to show off that Sun Flower to everyone she can."

Zim took a moment, but nodded, getting up weakly off the couch.

Gaz watched from the foot of the stairway as Tunica and Zim made their way up. She gave a small smile, but frowned, "Now, to figure out what happened to that other damn alien."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. We have managed (sorta) to get Zim out of his room and back out into the real world. Poor Tunica, she was furious with me for what I did to poor Zimmy. Oh well<strong>

**See you guys tomorrowz. Guess we'll find out what happened to Skoodge :o**

**R&R and we'll see you soon :p**


	19. Forgotten Freedom

**Supness, peoplez B) See? I did a different greeting tonight.**

**I'm surprised I can remember what I said I was going to do yesterday for this, yet I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning X_X that's awkward**

**Anywayz, back to the actions!**

* * *

><p>"Stop that Irken!" The officer yelled.<p>

Skoodge shoved his way past hundreds of pedestrians, slamming each into another. The Computer laughed his circuits off, "I love how your idea of bettering the situation is running away."

Skoodge cursed in Irken at the tiny communicator and dodged into an alley.

He was thankful for the amount of customers there were on this planet. The Irken officers would dare not shoot at Skoodge with so many people in the way. It would put the Empire in a bad light if a customer was accidently shot and killed. Leave it to the bad food when it comes to killing the consumers was most of the soldiers' personal sayings.

Skoodge stumbled into a free space, looking around for something he could use, the soldiers behind him hot on his trails. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Something would be nice," the Computer droned.

Skoodge looked over at a cab and got a PAKwave (similar to a brainwave). He dashed for it, tossing the customer originally going into it into a drunken passer-by, sliding into the backseat. The driver looked back at him, "What the Irk…?"

Skoodge jumped into the front seat, kicking the driver out through the side door, "Sorry."

He slammed the door shut and hit his foot against the gas, the driver cursing at him and waving his flailing arms in the air.

The cab ships on this planet were spacious and offered a lot of room for both driver and passenger. Skoodge thought this was the perfect ship to steal, to be honest. Enough space for him and the scientists. It was perfect. That was at least one worry off his mind…now he just had to get the scientist.

He slammed back as the strange ship propelled itself forward at a speed Skoodge wasn't expecting after he adjusted gear. The soldiers behind him gave one another a look and began shouting in orders into the communicators attached to the shoulder guards.

Skoodge gave a sigh, "Computer, I need directions."

"You need more than directions, Skoodge. You need a life."  
>"Computer…!"<p>

"Okay, okay. Don't have a spooch attack. Turn right at this next intersection."

Skoodge gave a look, noticing that he would be driving straight into oncoming traffic. He gave a gulp and hoped his three years of flight training was enough to do this illegal turn.

The ship jerked awkwardly as Skoodge swerved the craft onto its side. Angry drivers impatiently hooted at the crazed alien as he tried wheeling his way between them.

"No, no! You Idiot! Your other right!"

"Computer, we have the same right, dammit!"

The Computer took a moment before giving a strained sigh, "Well, seeing as I'm UPSIDE DOWN, you boob!"

Skoodge looked down for a brief moment, before giving a moan, turning the communicator the right way around.

The Computer gave a huff, "Turn left into this street and head straight down it. It should lead you straight to the hospital the Vortian is unfortunate enough to work at."

"You better be right about this, Computer. Or I'm transferring your hard drive into a toaster."

"Oooh, I'm so afraid," he said sarcastically.

Skoodge turned left and headed down the stream next to other fast food cars showcasing advertisements and deliveries. He gave a look of utter panic as several Irken ships with men ready and able came flying into the streams from beside the alien. "Ah shit!"

Skoodge accelerated his not at all fast ship (compared to the soldiers' ships anyway), trying to launch himself further away from the tailing Irkens, "You'd think they'd have better things to do right about now."

"Haha, like kicking your ass, Skoodge?" the Computer snickered.

Skoodge dove the car underneath the stream, losing a bit of altitude. The Irken ships kept up the chase and followed in hot pursuit, not wanting their prey to get away that easily.

"Please…" Skoodge muttered to himself, "Please let this work."

Please…

"Please, Mr Contago I am trying to be as gentle as I can."

The sizzling blob gave a howl and cursed at the straining scientist as she struggled to place the disinfectant on his stomach, "Watch it! I need that!"

"Sir, being a Dissolving Blob man from Dist-star whose species suffers fatality to any form of salt out there, had it not occurred to you that ordering your meal with extra salt was a bad idea?"

"Hey, I doubt the Empire pays you to contradict me. I doubt the Empire actually pays you at all. Just do your job with a smile and get me out of here. I didn't finish my meal," he moaned.

The scientist gave a sigh, putting on the best fake smile she could master, "Of course, Sir; right away."

Lee Narr walked up to the Receptionist, covered in slime and looking not at all please. The eight armed creepy creature behind the desk grinned a yellow toothed smirk at the scientist, "Looks like someone's having a slow day."

"Haha, you're so funny," Lee Narr said in a very sarcastic tone, knocking a piece of slime hanging from her horn off, "Vortian Gods, I hate this place."

"Don't say that too loudly. The last guy to say that ended up in the morgue. And he was suffering from lung failure caused from one of his burnt burgers."

Lee Narr gave a heavy sigh, resting one of her elbows on the counter where the octopus-looking receptionist worked, "Don't you ever wish things were different?"

"Hey, man. I was born from an egg that hatched in this very hospital. This is the only life I know," the receptionist laughed in a pitiful giggle.

The Vortian hummed sadly, not really acknowledging that answer. She wasn't born here.

She had a life. She had a brother, a mother and a father. They were all made into slaves and worked themselves into 'early retirement'. She had been taken fourteen years ago and to this day wondered what ever became of her family.

She cursed her skills as being a trained medical scientist. It was what was going to keep her here forever.

She gave another sigh. "I guess I'll go and finish that write up for that Dissolving Blob man."

"You do that," the Receptionist said as she answered one of the many buzzing phones.

Lee Narr walked down the corridor, on her way to her 'office', a true prison cell in disguise. She hated it here. She hated it so much. She spent day after day helping grumpy and irritable customers who just wanted to go back to eating and drinking the same food that was poisoning them. She longed to be one of those poor saps, though; free to make her own decisions and choices. She longed…for more out there. For what life truly had to offer. She had been in slavery for so long; she had now begun to believe that she had forgotten what true liberty felt like.

But for now, she was stuck here, in this crappy little hospital, working full time as a 'medical technician' for the Irken Empire. If there was one thing she prayed for, it was that they would get what they deserved.

She gave a sighed, mumbling under her breath, "One can dream."

She gave a shocked look suddenly as she turned, hearing a horrific crashing sound behind her. She dashed down the hallway, dust clouding her way and vision, "What now?"

Various aliens screamed and ran around in confused circles. The Voritan scientist looked around, staring at the random cab ship that was halfway through where the wall used to be in a dazed state, squinting to make out the silhouette of the pilot surrounded by foggy soot.

"Are you Lee Narr?" the strange figure asked kindly, pointing at her.

She looked at him, hands raised slightly, "Yes, who are you? What do you want?"

The figure walked closer, but his features were still hidden in the shadows. He stuck out his three fingerless gloved digits, "I'm here to take you to the Resisty, to the leader who wishes to rescue you."

Lee Narr gave a look of disbelief. Was this person being serious? Could it be true? Was she having an exhaustion nightmare again?

No. This was real. He grabbed hold of her hand gently, "Um, we kinda have to get going. I have a fleet of soldiers kinda chasing after me."

She stepped forward, following him into the ship. She landed heavily on the metal floor of the ship as the pilot dashed for his seat. They quickly reversed, the Vortian getting smacked back and forth, but still remaining in a confused state. Was this really happening?

Electric shots hit the ship. The pilot jolted in his seat, but pushed through, still trying to move the slowly deteriorating ship through the stream of oncoming ships and cabs.

Lee Narr looked at the pilot, "Who are you?"

The Irken turned around slightly, the Vortian being filled with a new sort of fear, "The name's Skoodge…and I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to bet this is gonna end badly?<br>I feel kinda bad. I felt this was almost a throw-away chapter. I could have done so much more with it, but in all honest, I bet we all wanna see what's happening back on Earth, so I decided to cut it short.**

**I was being impatient, what are you gonna do?  
>NEXT CHAPTER -<strong>


	20. Cross

**Get ready for a bit of a fright :O !**

* * *

><p>Zim eyes opened barely. White tiles danced across his eyes. He blinked in confusion and sat up, wondering why he was moving.<p>

Why was he in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on? What had happened? He looked to his left and right, sweat covered and panicked. Gaz and Dib looked at him as they held tightly onto the bed, pushing it at a speed down the badly lit narrow hallway. "Gaz? D-Dib? What…what's going on?"

Zim flinched, his stomach hurting. He looked down and screamed, his stomach the size of a watermelon with a pathetic blanket draped over it. He looked at the two people in panic.

Dib and Gaz looked at him, neutral looks on their faces. They looked slightly upset with Zim, "Hush, Zim," Gaz said, scowling at him, "It's going to be quick and painful so don't waste your energy now."

"Keep breathing," Dib said, almost smirking at the alien.

Zim gave them a look and tried to get his arms up. But he couldn't. He looked down to see them strapped to the bed. He tried to hold back a yelp as he tried pulling his arm free.

"Don't worry, Zim. It'll be all over soon," Gaz smiled horribly at the alien.

He continued to struggle, noticing his legs strapped down to the sides of the bed as well.

Zim grunted, trying desperately not to cry as he tried jerking his arms free. He needed to escape! Now! The ward doors parted and Zim was wheeled into a dark room with maybe one or two lights working. He took breathes, in pain and in panic as the bed rested against the wall. "Doctor," Dib started, "He's ready."

"Good. I was wondering how long he was going to be," a voice out of nowhere said.

Zim looked at Gaz, "Please. P-please don't d-do this. Pl-please help me!"  
>Gaz and Dib made no eye contact with him now as the mysterious figure walked up to them, strapping on a pair of gloves, "Come now, Zimmy. It's time to bring your new little smeety into the world."<p>

His eyes went wide in horror as he tried snapping the straps off, jolting in the bed. Dib and Gaz held down his shoulders as he looked at Tak's sadistic grin. She walked up to the bed, smiling at Zim evilly, "Oh, I guess we're already."

Zim tried struggling as he felt a horrid pain come on. Take held onto his knees, "Now Zim…"

Push.

Zim screamed, jolting up, "God, help me!"

Tunica ran into the lounge, "Zim?"

He opened his eyes, looking around, his breath quick and his forehead drenched in sweat. He took a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh, his body relaxing against the couch's soft cushions. He quickly tossed the sheet draped over his legs and torso and looked at his stomach.

Sighing, he closed his eyes…his stomach was flat.

Nothing more than a nightmare…thank Irk.

The kids stood by the stairway, watching their father, "Daddy?"

Zim looked up at Nik and Hope. He tried smiling at them, but wasn't doing a very good job, "It's okay, guys. D-daddy's okay. He just had a bad dream, is all. Don't worry."

The kids looked a bit unsure. Tunica looked at the paling alien and then at the kids, "Go back upstairs, my little magicians. Aunty Tunica will help daddy, alright?"

They gave their aunt a slow nod, still not too pleased about their father's current state, and made their way upstairs.

Tunica quickly dashed into the kitchen to grab a cloth and came back into the lounge, sitting next to Zim and wiping his forehead, "You okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he tried, looking at her, "Just…strange dreams lately."

Tunica hesitated, "Is it Tak again?"

He went silent.

Tunica sighed, standing, "Zim, could you come with me for a moment?"

He looked at her.

…Meanwhile…

Gaz sat at the coffee shop, giving a sigh as she tried doing the paper's crossword, "Twelve down. Eight letter word for conceive?"

She tapped the pencil against her lips. She gave a strange look as a shadow suddenly cast itself over her paper and table. She looked up without moving anything else but her eyes and gave her brother a raise of the eyebrows as a greeting. He gave a small smile as he sat in front of her.

She tossed the pencil onto the table in defeat and sat back, her hands behind her head, "I take it you're on break as well."

"Yep," he shrugged. The waitress came by, "Order, sir?"

"Black coffee please."

Off she went to fetch his order, his sister giving him a strange look, "Hmmm, you only have black coffee when you're anxious about something. What's up, bro?"

He looked at her and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing, "Nothing, Gaz. Just…not sleeping well."

Gaz gave him a scoff, "Coffee ain't gonna help, Dib."

He gave a slight laugh and half-opened his eyes, "Yeah."

"Just having bad dreams, or…"

He looked at her and looked away, "It's difficult to explain, really."

"Try me."

He rested his arms against the table, "It's just…I-I'm having nightmares about Tak again. It's been a good four years since I dreamt about her like this, you know, but…it's strange."

Gaz looked at him with a moment of concern, "What happens in your dreams?"

He looked down, "I'm usually standing alone and I just…hear her voice. Each night the message changes. It's weird."

Gaz sat further back into her seat, folding her arms, "Very much so. What happened last night?"

Dib looked up at Gaz, a bit unsure of the answer, "She was telling me about how it was my fault. How I ruined his life."

"Who's he?"

"God knows," Dib mumbled, ruffling his hair as he rubbed his head, "I'm just hoping it doesn't mean anything."

Gaz gave a slight grin, "You can get Tunica to examine your head if you want."

Dib gave his sister a small smirk, "Yeah, maybe."

Dib sat back finally, his hands resting on his knees, "How is Tunica doing with Zim?"

Gaz's resemblance of a smile disappeared, a neutral tone entering her face, "Alright, I guess. She managed to get him out of his room, at least."

"Has she figured out what's wrong yet?"

"Not yet. She thinks he's sick, which I don't believe for a moment, to be honest. It doesn't matter, really. As long as the kids aren't worrying about him anymore, I'm quite chilled."

Dib gave her a raised brow, "You were a bit worried about him as well, eh."

She gave her brother a look, "Not as much as you probably were."

Dib gave a grin, "I admit, I worry about that twit from time to time, but you have a special soft spot for him. After all these years, I think you've really warmed up to him."

Gaz gave a laugh, "Yeah right. If anything, five years with that arrogant alien has shown me why you used to hate him so much. I must admit, I was soft on him in the beginning after he had Nik and everything, but now he's just a pain."

Dib looked at his sister, "At least he's changed."

Gaz looked at her brother as he continued, "He always only cared about himself, Gaz. I know you two don't see eye to eye anymore. It's just…he has made a difference in the kids' lives and shows a good amount of interest in what happens to them. The Zim I fought as a child is nothing like the one living in our house now. Just…go easy on him once in a while, especially with him feeling so low right now."

Gaz shook her head at her brother, grinning, "Who are you and what have you done with Dib?"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

….Meanwhile…..

Zim sat on the edge of Tunica's bed, his hands held tightly together. The wingless fairy ruffled through her draws, sighing. She walked up to the alien, holding a small, rectangular box and handed it to him. He held it and looked at it in confusion, "A pregnancy test?"

Tunica gave a solemn nod. "I bought it the other day after fetching the kids."

She sat next to the alien, "Zim, what Dib did to you was a…_forceful_ version of how humans reproduce. It's how humans…mate, and have children. The symptoms you've been showing…"

Zim stood, throwing the box on the bed, holding his arms, "So you've noticed it too?"

Tunica looked at him, "You knew?"

He looked at her, his eyes losing hope, "I have a feeling. I'm just praying I'm wrong. Tunica, I don't want any more kids. I won't survive another pregnancy. And how would the family react? I don't want them to know what happened yet. I just…"

He sighed, looking at the floor, deciding changing the subject might be best, "How do you use one of those things, anyway?"

Tunica looked at the box, holding onto it, "Usually, you're supposed to pee on one of these stick things, but seeing as you're Irken, I don't think that's an option. I'm sure your PAK makes some form of waste though, doesn't it?"

Zim looked up at her. He gave a thoughtful look and reached into his PAK, searching around for something. He gave a look and pulled out a cylindrical looking thing, filled with a glowing purple fluid, "This is only toxins collected from my blood, though. Will the test still work?"

Tunica shrugged, "It might. I'm no expert here."

"What about the Computer?"

Tunica sighed, "I went to check on him a few days ago when I got back. His entire system and programming is gone. Don't know where but…I have a feeling he may have went with Skoodge, probably."

"But Skoodge hates my Computer."

"Yes, well; all the more reason to be suspicious," Tunica mumbled. She looked back at Zim, her eyes softening, "So, Zim, do you want to…give it a try?"

He looked down for a moment, thinking.

He didn't know what to do now. What if he was? Would he want to know? He would have to find out eventually, right? But does he want to find out right now?

He looked at the tired magician, "I hate this feeling, Spellcaster."

"What feeling?" Tunica gave him a confused look.

"Being afraid."

Tunica's eyes shook slightly for a brief moment, before she began speaking, "Being afraid is okay, Zim. It's a basic emotion that we all have, human or Irken. I know you're scared about the result. But it's better to have the knowledge than to face a situation with a blindfold of non-confirmation. And you still have me and the rest of the family to help you through it all."

"They would never…"

"You told me just the other day how resilient our family is. Have more faith in your words, Zim."

Zim looked at the carpet beneath his black socks and gave a sigh, nodding slightly.

Tunica reached into the box and handed the alien one of the sticks. He took a breath and dipped it into the liquid. He then placed the cylinder back in his PAK and sat back down next to Tunica, "I take it we wait now."

"Pretty much."

They both sat there for a moment, looking at one another, "Tunica, what if…I am…expecting?" he really wasn't comfortable using the word yet.

Tunica held onto his free hand for a moment, "Hey, we helped you get through it once, we'll do it again, Zim."

He kept his gaze to the floor now, "It's not that. It's just…I was happy with life. We had a wonderful family with happy people. Now…it's a broken home filled with fuming family members. I don't care what Dib and Gaz think about me. I just want the kids to be alright."

He gave a look of panic and stood, his hand over his mouth, "What if the kids think I want to replace them or something? Oh Irk, they'll hate me forever."

Tunica stood, holding onto the alien's shoulders gently, shaking her head, "Zim, the kids won't hate you. They love you too much to ever be mad at you. You know that."

Zim looked as though he were about to cry, "I just…I love them so much. I could never…I would never want them to think…"

He grabbed Tunica into a hug, catching the magician off guard. She held onto him, rubbing his back, "It's okay, Zim. I'm here."

She looked down, a new sadness hitting her face. God, that evil demon in disguise caused all this. She destroyed five years of a growing family who had already been through enough turmoil and heartbreak. And Tunica and Zim knew…this was not the end of it. Not by a long shot.

Tunica pulled away as Zim sighed, going back over to the bed, realizing he had dropped the stick on the floor. He picked it up with dull eyes and was about to sit down when he caught a glimpse of something different upon the stick, "Tunica…"

She gave him a look, "What is it, Zim?"

He held it, looking at it with very unsure eyes, "What does it mean when it's got a cross on it?"

* * *

><p><strong>The real Tunica after that line was "...ah shit!" Xo<strong>

**This chapter turned out well, though, all thiings considered...so yeah, gonna just have to wait and see what happens next, eh? :o**

**Well, that's it for todayz :) Hope you guys are still enjoying. Looking forward to hearing what you think and I shall see you tomorrow**

**REVIEW! :D**


	21. Irken Anatomy 101

**Ever have those moments when you want to kill your laptop OX  
>Damn thing flippen deleted my author's blurb AGAIN! Agh, I have no ideaa what I was going on about.<strong>

**Gosh, I was writing one of the up incoming chapters yesterday that had me near in tears with Hope and Zim DX I swear you guys are sooooooooo gonna eat my face off when you read it**

**Now, moving on to the present, for those of you who thought I was one of those writers who was like "I'm gonna write a story with Zim pregnant because I can! (insert dumb expression here)" I will be sending you a box of rabid monkeys really soon :p**

**Nah, I kids (you think XD) This chapter kinda sorta explains a bit more about why poor Zim can have kids. Hope it's believable**

**On with the show :D**

* * *

><p>"Please, listen to me for one minute," a fist flew at him. He dodged it, fumbling into the driver's seat once more as the Vortian made for him again. He yelped and jumped up, holding his hand up in front of his face, "I don't know what your game is, Irken, but you made a big mistake taking me on by yourself. I didn't waste my fourteen years at the crap hospital without at least learning a few moves to kick someone's ass when the time came."<p>

She was about to try and hit him again, but he yelled in a panic, "I swear to Vort I am not trying to hurt you! Lard Narr of the Resisty said you could help my sick Irken friend! Please believe me!"

Lee Narr stopped for a moment, Skoodge falling to his knees in exhaustion after trying to escape the Vortian's hard knocks for half an hour now.

It had taken the Irken twelve hours to get off Foodcourtia. The squads had him cornered at every jump gate and exit portal he found. It was a miracle he found a hidden garbage shoot underneath the planet that barely left his poor scrap of a cab intact.

After managing to escape all that, he found himself trapped with a feuding Vortiana scientist who had not been explained the situation properly when Skoodge scooped her out of the First Case hospital.

"Lard Narr sent you?" she looked at the Irken in confusion, "He's alive?"

Skoodge was trying to catch his breath and took a few moments to answer, "He told me that you were one of the most skilled medical technicians who specialized in Irken anatomy and that you could help my friend who is very ill and needs to see you immediately. Then, you can go back to Lard Narr on the Resisty."

The Vortian her hands tightly, "He's still alive."

"Yes, he's still bloody alive, you Vortian nitwit," the Computer grumbled, causing Skoodge to look down at the communicator, "Now do you wanna hear what's wrong with the Irken or what?"

"Computer, shut up," Skoodge spat at the tiny communicator, "Don't make matters worse."

Lee Narr couldn't hold back a small smile, whispering to herself, "My brother's still alive. Thank Vort."

Skoodge stood up, looking at the medic in concern, "I risked my life to save you. I swear upon my spooch that I am not a part of the Empire…not any more. I need help for my friend…who's also not a part of the Empire. He's very ill…"

"So you've said," Lee Narr said in a sudden distaste towards Skoodge, "Look Irken. I'm sure my brother has informed you that it's my final decision upon whether or not I even want to help your friend…am I wrong?"

Skoodge gave her a startled look, "Damn, she's quick, ain't she?" the Computer snickered.

"Please reconsider…"

"Once an Irken, always an Irken," Lee Narr snarled, "Your people turned my family and species into slaves and worked them to the point where they would have rather died than continue living in torment. Your species did that to me, something you can never take back."

"My species kept me and my sick friend hostage on the Massive, making me fight in the Battle Galactica Regime while experimenting and torturing him instead just so we could stay alive. I know how it Irk damn feels, Lee Narr."

She gave him a look, "What did you guys do to the Empire that was bad enough to get that sort of treatment?"

Skoodge took a moment, giving a look of sadness, "My friend made a sacrifice that was unlike anything our species has done."

Lee Narr gave him a look. He looked up at her, "I know that your brother said it was to be your decision at the end of the day. But I still had to risk it. I had to try and get you back to him. Lee Narr, he's my friend. He's been my friend for many years now and to think that he could…die from this."

Lee Narr's look softened. Skoodge sighed, sitting down, "I won't force you. I just hope you'll think about it. We'll be nearing the Resisty within a few days. Get some rest before then. I'm sure you're tired."

Lee Narr watched the Irken for a moment, before turning and heading over to the back of the cab to lie down on one of the seats.

A few quiet days passed before Skoodge looked up, seeing Lee Narr standing next to him. He sat straight, quite stiff and looking as though he might be in a bit of pain. He looked at her with droopy eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"What's wrong with your friend?" Lee Narr asked, sitting in the seat opposite the alien.

He gave her a look, curious, "Um, it's hard to explain, really…"

"He's pregnant with a child that will inevitably kill him seeing as he's already had one kid too many," the Computer sighed.

Lee Narr looked at the communicator as Skoodge gave it a death stare, "That's it! I'm shutting you off for good! I don't care what Tunica says about it, you're a pain in the…!"  
>"Hang on a sec, Irken," Lee Narr said, curiosity on her face, "He's pregnant? I haven't heard of an Irken being pregnant in over six centuries, and I heard rumours that even that might have been a fraud case. How could he be pregnant?"<p>

"Well, seeing as Skoodge _obviously _has all the answers, I'll just keep quiet," the Computer moaned.

Skoodge gave the piece of machinery of look, "Oh, so now you wanna stop talking? Great, just great!"

Lee Narr looked at the tiny communicator, "You're the Computer of this ill Irken…he's your Master, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

"Can you tell me a bit more about how this happened to him?"

"We haven't been able to figure that out, to be honest," Skoodge mumbled. The Computer cleared his imaginary throat, "Not true."

Skoodge grabbed the hunk of metal off his belt and shook it, "You know something? Why haven't you told us anything?"

"You never asked!" he yelled back at Skoodge.

Lee Narr gently took the communicator out of Skoodge's hands and looked at the screen, "Ignore his bad temper problems. Tell me what you know, Computer. I'm sure you want to help your Master, right?"

The Computer took a moment, before sighing, "Damn Vortian scientist talk. Make me feel guilt, why don't you. Okay, see, way back when in Irken society, mating and having kids was, you know, the normal thing to do. The species' genetics adapted so that the females could have children quickly and easily since the Irkens as a species was dying out. Hence, a certain gene was added to the rest of the DNA make-up…thingy to allow with a simple exchange of DNA – such as kissing – a female Irken to become pregnant. When the Hatcheries where eventually developed and smeets could be quickly created and with less pain and effort with the numbers born increased to an acceptable amount, scientists managed to remove the gene. This meant that the newer generation of Irkens could not mate or have any children whatsoever."

"Yes, I remember reading about that in a medical journal somewhere," Lee Narr nodded.

"So, something went wrong with Zim's DNA structure or something?" Skoodge said, slightly confused.

"That is what I think I have figured out. Zim has been branded as a defect by the Empire, no? Not only is his PAK slightly damaged, but his shell of a body is damaged as well. His body contains this mutated gene that allows him carry and give birth to smeets. Egh," the Computer said in distaste.

Skoodge gave look, not believing what he was hearing. Lee Narr looked at the communicator, her mind processing everything as she nodded slightly, "It is definitely plausible. Unheard of, but plausible. God, how many kids has this Irken been able to have?"

"Two hybrid children, each time ending up near dead. This boob here believes you can help get rid of the child this time before it comes out of Zim."

Lee Narr looked up at Skoodge, "You want me to do a smeet Elimination? I'm not authorized to do that…"

"Lee Narr, you are not a part of the Empire anymore," Skoodge pleaded again. "Please, he has a family, he has a life. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. That stupid human…!" he near yelled, before getting a hold of himself and taking a breath. Lee Narr stood. He looked at her as she handed back the communicator. "I'll sleep on it and let you know, Irken."

She began to walk back to her bed, before she stopped, "I never did get your name."

"Skoodge," he said after a moment.

She nodded and continued her path.

Skoodge sighed, the Computer sighing with him, "Think of it like this, you pathetic excuse of an Irken. At least now she's thinking about it."

Skoodge looked at the screen before throwing it on the chair next to him, grunting. He slumped back into his seat, trying to ignore that stabbing pain under his arm and began to drift again, his final thought focused on how Zim was doing and if the family was okay.

Skoodge shocked awake when alarms went off. He jumped up, "Are we being attacked?"

"No, you parasite!" the Computer droned, "The fuel tank is near empty! Oh, and you're nearing the Resisty's ship. I thought I'd bother waking you up for that one."

Skoodge with weak eyes looked at the Vortian ship in front of them. Lee Narr came to stand next to the pale Irken, her eyes almost wide in happiness, "Vort, I remember those ships. I always knew bro would go into piloting if he ever escaped."

"I take it your brother and you were close," Skoodge said, sympathy hitting his voice.

Lee Narr gave a slight laugh, "You never realize how much you miss something until it's taken away from you."

Skoodge gave a half nod. Lee Narr looked at him, "You look pale, Irk...Skoodge."

He wiped off some sweat from his forehead, "I'm fine. Have you thought about helping my friend?"

Lee Narr made Skoodge sit down, "You've got a fever."

"I'm fine, Lee…" he shivered, not able to finished. She lifted up his arm and saw the green blood under it staining his uniform, "You've been shot."

"I-it's nothing," he tried, his eyes closing as fatigue took over again.

Lee Narr tore off the material around her neck and strapped it tightly over the wound, "Vortian Gods, you idiot."

"I tell him that all the time," the Computer said in a relaxed tone.

Skoodge's eyes were failing him. He tried to focus on the concerned Vortian's face as she mumbled to him, "Hang in there, Skoodge. Help is on the way."

He tried shaking his head, "Not...me…don't save me…"

Save Zim…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Skoodge :( I admit he is being a twit and what not but I still sortra feel for the guy<strong>

**Well, that's it for today. **

**Tomorrow, two chapters this way comes :o**

**It's to make up for the non-updating the next day ^^' We are sooooo behind on this story, it's kinda worrying. And with school starting next week DX (insert panicked face here).**

**But we assure you, they are two epic chapters (with a horrible cliffhanger)**

**PLEASE review :D We like those very much**

**And we will see you tomorrow :)**


	22. Misfits

**Hello all. Update time. WEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOO! XD **

* * *

><p>"Stop playing with your food," Gaz moaned, soon after giving a slight grin, "You're teaching the kids a bad habit."<p>

Zim from his slump looked up at her and sighed, abandoning the spoon in the soup altogether, sitting back now.

Hope and Nik looked at their father with curiosity as the three sat together at the table in the kitchen, "Are you not hungry, dad?"

He looked at them and gave a half smile, trying, "Something like that."

Gaz gave him a weird look from where she stood at the sink, washing the pots and pans leftover from breakfast and now lunch, "_Something like that?_ Nice excuse."  
>Zim gave her a look, "Come now, I promised Tunica you'd eat something. Don't make a liar out of me."<p>

Zim mumbled something under his breath that Gaz guessed was some snide comment towards her reply and scrubbed this stubborn grease stain harder, trying hard to ignore it the best she could, "Be nice. For Dib's sake, be god damn nice," she mumbled to herself repeatedly.

Tunica sat crossed legged on the black and red carpet in her room, staring at herself in the mirror opposite her, her fingers bridged in front of her face. She looked at the mirror with a very intense look, concentrating.

"What is Tak's plan?" she said into nowhere.

The face in the mirror grinned at the magician, "You tell me, Spellcaster. You've know the woman longer, haven't you?"

"You're not helping, Gig. And please, for the love of Mage, take on your normal form. It feels weird talking to myself," Tunica groaned at the mirror.

Gigi's smirk grew wider as her figure changed to that young beautiful woman Tunica had seen a few months ago at 'Madam Butterfly's Physic Corner Garden'. "I must admit, Tunica, when I got your message, I was quite surprised you wanted to chat with me…"

"Yeah, well my usual informant kinda disconnected himself and went off with our missing family member, that stupid hunk of metal."

"See, this is why I don't trust machinery."

Tunica gave her a look. Gigi sighed, her grin fading slightly, "You sound serious today. Must be in pretty deep by now, then."

"Mm, you could say that."

"What has become of the vision so far?"

"Well, that 'figure of dark powers and an evil motive' has already come and done what she's needed to…"

"I take it you're speaking of that Tak person, then?"

"She's such a bitch."

"Hmm," Gigi said, looking impressed, "Must be pretty evil if you're starting to swear again. Interesting. What else?"

"She definitely _worked through another person_. She used a mind-controlling tack on Dib to get him to rape Zim."

"Harsh."

"Now not only is Zim emotionally scarred for life and afraid of a man he was proud to once call a friend…" Tunica hesitated, "He's pregnant."

"That's gonna be difficult to explain to the family," Gigi said nonchalantly, playing with a nail.

Tunica gave her a cold look, "You're not helping."

"I'm not being paid so yeah, I'm not gonna be helpful, Spellcaster."

Tunica sighed, looking away, "I don't get it."

"See, we both know that I only work for something, so if you want me to help you…"

"No, not that! It's just…what is the purpose of all this? Why would Tak have Dib do this to Zim and get him pregnant? What the hell is she planning?"

"It's driving you nuts, isn't it?" Gigi smirked, watching the wingless fairy carefully.

Tunica looked back at Gigi, "What else was in that vision?"

Gigi sat a little bit back, resting her weight on her hands as she looked up, "Let's see…new beginnings…"  
>"Probably Zim's pregnancy."<p>

"A strange new visitor…you being trapped, which I am simply dying to see…"

"If only," Tunica mumbled.

"And then of course, the young person with the silver eyes."

Tunica looked at Gigi. They stared at one another, curious.

"You're screwed, Spellcaster," Gigi shrugged.

"Much appreciated," Tunica glared.

"Look, you want my opinion, get the alien to confessing what happened. It's better than letting the lie get bigger…and bigger…and bigger…" Gigi motioned her hands in front of her stomach. Tunica gave her a stare and stood. Gigi giggled evilly.

Tunica looked around her room, almost thinking to herself, "Zim would never agree to that. It's still too soon."

"You can't wait forever. I'm sure someone in your house of misfits has already begun drawing some suspicions, eh?"

Tunica looked down, muttering, "Gaz."

"Uh huh. You don't have much time left till either you or the alien slips up and the family finds out. And if you leave it too long, you might not have a family left to save, Spellcaster."

Tunica turned on her heel, looking at Gigi, "Don't."

Gigi gave her a tiny smirk, "Hit a raw nerve, Spellcaster? Were you actually able to find Amethyst while you were on 'vacation'?"

"Shut up," Tunica warned.

"Doubt it, seeing as you're still wearing the engagement ring around your neck."

"Shut up!"

"Wonder if he waited for you like her promised he would…or if he moved on like they all do…"

Tunica grabbed her shoe and threw it at the mirror, shattering it across the floor. Gigi's grin was the last thing to disappear.

Tunica stood there, taking a moment, before she stood straight, sighing, "Crap. Now I have to pay for that as well."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat-It."

"No!"

"For the love of crap, eat it!"  
>The kids sat, sipping their soup as they watched the two arguing adults, eyes bouncing back and forth as they spoke.<p>

"I wonder if this is what they call debating," Hope said, looking at Nik in his high chair.

He nodded, having no idea what his sister just said.

"Tell me, Zim; why won't you eat my food? Huh? Forget that, why don't you wanna eat? You slept through breakfast…again. Do you think my cooking is bad or anything? You think I'm gonna try and poison you or something?"

"It's not that…though I wouldn't put that last one past you," Zim said, fighting back.

"Funny," Gaz glared, "Then what is it, Zimmy? Why won't you eat?"

"Why are you trying to force me to eat? You're not doing it because you care about me. You're doing it because Tunica told you to!"

Gaz grabbed his arms, his body going stiff once more. He hated it when people grabbed him like that. He closed his eyes tightly, still trying to speak, "Gaz, I am just not hungry right now."

Gaz gave him a look. Hope watched her father, now giving up on eating and wondering if he was okay. His antennae were twitching nervously, only something an Irken would understand to be as fear.

The two turned as the front door opened, hearing Dib's familiar voice call, "I'm home."

Nik gave a happy yell. Hope smiled and helped him down as he ran to go and greet his dad. Gaz looked at Zim and let go off him, giving a sigh as she left him to go see her brother.

Zim waited till he was sure she was gone. He gave a shivered sigh, grasping his arms tightly, closing his eyes again. Something sank in him in relief.

He gave a jump as he felt warm arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see Hope hugging him as tightly as she could. He gave a small smile and pulled his arms free to pull her into a proper hug, "I'm alright, sweetie."

"Just making sure, dad," Hope looked up at him with a bright smile. Zim's smile grew bigger and he gave her a small kiss on the head, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Zim and her pulled away, "Go say hi to Dib as well, sweetie. I'm sure he's missed seeing you today."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

She gave a nod and went to go greet her other dad.

Zim's smile shrunk slightly as he placed a hand gently on his stomach, looking down. He looked up in hopelessness, moaning, "Irk, what am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna have some faith," Tunica said as she walked into the kitchen. Zim looked at her in surprise before sighing, "Easier said than done."

Tunica gave him a half smile, a slight pity on her face, "I know you're finding this hard Zim…"

"I just don't know what to do, Tunica. Gaz is still on my case and…"

"I will talk to her for you. In the meantime, I need you to rest a bit. Too much stress will not only hurt the baby, it will put your body under more strain than it needs right now, Zim. We have to be careful from now on."

Zim looked down, trying to deny that in his head, but knowing she made a point.

Tunica put a hand on his shoulder, "How about you, me and the kids play a game in the lounge for a bit? It'll at least get your mind off things."

He looked up at her and nodded, walking off.

Tunica watched him, and sighed to herself for a moment, "Gigi was right about one thing. We really do have a house full of misfits."


	23. Too Late!

**Damn, this is a short chapter /:o But dudes, this is the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers D:**

* * *

><p>"How long does he have to stay here for? I don't approve of having an Irken on my ship."<p>

"He's stable for the moment, Lard Narr. At least wait till he wakes up before you kick him off your ship."

A distinct grumble followed by boots stomping off, the sound becoming more distant as time went on.

Skoodge's antennae still worked quite well, even when he was unconscious. He wondered if this was what sleep probably felt like. He hoped it didn't hurt as much, though.

His eyes opened barely as he tried focusing. He watched the strange blurred figure in front of him, "Am I dead?"

"No," Lee Narr sighed happily, "You're still alive."

"Damn," Skoodge mumbled.

He tried awkwardly to pull himself up as life came back into the waves. He felt wires connected to his arms and chest as he moved.

Lee Narr placed her small hands against his shoulders, trying to shove him back down, "Skoodge, you're still quite weak and need your rest. Please don't over exert yourself…"

Skoodge tried speaking again, but was so out of it, he was hoping he was still speaking English, "Where are wez?"

"'Wez' are on the Resisty Ship. You passed out as soon as we arrived. You had quite a deep cut under your arm from what I suspect was a shot from a soldier's weapon."

Skoodge looked around, taking note of this brightly lit Medical Bay. It was nowhere near as advanced as he remembered the Massive's Medical Bay looking…but reminding himself of what the Resistance had to work with, he was rather impressed. He looked back at Lee Narr, his concern over Zim popping back into his near blank mind, "Please, you have to help my friend, not me. I feel fine."

He tried holding back a grunt of agony as he moved again. Lee Narr tried once more to push him back down, "Calm down, Skoodge. Don't."

Skoodge stopped struggling and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please…"

Lee Narr gave him a serious look, "Skoodge…" she took a moment before giving him a soft smile, "I have decided that I will help him, alright?"

"What?"

Lee Narr sat on the edge of the bed next to Skoodge, "At first, Skoodge, I did not like you at all."

The tiny communicator on the side table near Skoodge (who had been very quiet up to this point) gave a slight snicker.

"But the more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that you're not like the other Irkens I've met before, Skoodge. You seem to actually care about something other than his Empire or himself. Skoodge, you've given me reason to actually want to help your friend and once you're well enough, we can go and see him."

Skoodge lay back, giving a huge sigh of utter relief, "Lee Narr, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Lee Narr gave a slight laugh, standing, "I can take a wild guess, Skoodge. I'm gonna leave you for a moment to rest, alright?"

He gave a slight nod and she walked off. Skoodge closed his eyes, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. You actually managed to get someone to help you with your insane plan. God, something must be wrong with the universe."

Skoodge looked at the communicator on the table with a glare, "You can never be the supportive type, can you?"

"Nope. It's not in my programing to be supportive of idiots with insane plans."

Skoodge sat up, near cringing as he did so, as he pointed at the Computer, "Listen here, I am so close to saving Zim…"

"Don't come here with your 'I'm helping my best friend' nonsense again, you pipsqueak! You are nowhere near close to helping my Master, you twit….now that I have bought him enough time, that is."

Skoodge gave him a strange look, "What are you going on about?"

"Did I forget to mention that you were on a time limit?" The computer said in a snide tone.

Skoodge shot up in his bed, grabbing the communicator, "What? Stop messing with me Computer, I'm being serious this time!"

"Who says I'm not? Skoodge, I am only loyal to one person: Master Zim…and maybe sometimes Tunica. And I'm not sorry to say that you might be too late to kill his child now. You see, you only had a one month period in which to get rid of that clump of cells growing within him. After that, that clump of cells becomes an actual person within Zim and if your try to kill it now, his body will go into failure and he will die, which I'm sure you don't want, right?"

Skoodge's eyes went wide in shock before he leapt out of the bed, throwing the communicator onto the floor, the wires and monitors strapped to him snapping straight off. The Computer yelled at the panicked alien as he dashed through the ward, "You're too late, Skoodge! You can't do a damn thing to him now!"

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! :O<strong>

**Yep, the Computer has been quietly plotting his way into buying time for master Zim, huh? :o**

**Has Skoodge run out of time? After all that, was it all for not! D:**

**I love this business XD Writing should be my career at this rate. **

**Anywayz, I shall see you guys soon. Tunica is coming to show me a pic or two tomorrow that we can put up on Deviant Art (yay)**

**And yeah, plesae reviews (DON'T FORGET!) This is an awesome chapter to review for :) I miss some of the reviews (thanks to the cool dudes out there who do remember those reviews (3 )**

**Check you guys soon :p**


	24. We all fall Down!

**Hello all. I regret to say...I have used up ALLLLL my internet (don't ask me how because I have yet to figure it out X_X) so, I am back in our cafe down the road updating for youz :P But alas, the next update will only be on the 1st of May next week 3( I is sorry.**

**Thank you ALL for the reviews and favourites guys :D Makes me feel all warm and whatnot. But a little part of mez thinks I have lost a few peoples along the way :O I don't see some of those familar names of reviewers anymore and I have this feeling that people are losing interest D'X **

**Just a thought...**

* * *

><p>"Fish!" Nik cried.<p>

Tunica giggled, "No, Nik. It's 'Go Fish', not just fish."

"Aunty Tunica, Nik is cheating. He has three fours!" Hope whined. Tunica gave a laugh as Zim gave a happy sigh, pulling his son up to him, "Why don't you and I play as a team, huh?"

"Okay, daddy," he said happily.

Everyone handed Tunica their cards as she shuffled them up, ready to try the game again now.

They sat together in the lounge on the floor, playing 'Fish!' according to Nik. Gaz was upstairs now, taking a quick shower and Dib had gone to change out of his suit.

Zim was feeling very queasy today, hence why he was so adamant to having lunch. He couldn't really explain to Gaz why he was feeling so ill which, he knew, would eventually lead into the argument they both had.

He gave a hiccup and held his mouth for a moment. Tunica looked over at him, "You okay?"

He took a moment, but nodded, "I'll survive."

"Morning sickness can be a bitch like that," Tunica mumbled.

"Isn't bitch a bad word, Aunty Tunica?" Hope asked, giving her a strange look.

Tunica looked up and blushed, "A very bad word. And your Aunty is very naughty for saying it!" she cried in horror. The kids laughed at her performance. Zim gave her a small smile.

Nik looked up at his dad, "Aunty Tunica say you sickness. Is that true, daddy?"

Zim looked down, "No, dad's not sick. Just…um, tired. That's what morning sickness is. When you don't sleep enough in the morning," he tried, hating lying to his son.

Hope gave her dad a look of sympathy, "At least the throwing up in the morning has stopped, right, dad?"

"Exactly," he tried. Another lie. He had begun throwing up in the middle of the day now when the kids were usually at school, but since it was the weekend…

Tunica gave him a reassuring smile as she dealt the cards.

Nik gave his fast-paling father a look, "Daddy, can you promise me same thing?"

"Something, Nik," Tunica corrected caringly as she picked up her cards.

"No getting sick on me," he said, giving his father a cute pouting face. Zim picked him up as he giggled, Zim tickling him as he held him, "Dad has to promise what? I didn't quite catch that, dad has to promise what?"

Nik laughed as Zim put him back down. Zim sat back into his cross-legged position, placing a hand over where a human's heart was supposed to be, something he saw on TV many times before, "I promise on my spooch that I shall not be sick on Nik. How's that?"

Nik and Hope clapped their hands and laughed at his silly act. Tunica gave him a grin, happy that Zim still had enough strength to play with the kids. She felt this was the best therapy she could give him right now. It had been a good few weeks since the incident between him and Dib and Tunica could definitely see some progress with the alien. He was coming out of his shell as the days went on, spending a lot of time with the kids and chatting with Tunica. He still had one or two problems. He was having frequent nightmares when he took naps in the afternoon after his vomiting fits. He also didn't sleep in the evening, often lying in his bed with his daughter in his arms asleep. And then of course, there was his put off attitude towards food.

Tunica shuffled around her cards, her thought fading as her antennae perked. "Tunica?"

"What is it, Dib!" she yelled, hoping he was able to hear her from the lounge.

"Gaz hasn't done the laundry yet! Can I borrow one of your towels?"

"Yeah, sure! There's one in my cupboard!"

"Thanks!"

Tunica gave a shrug and looked up as Zim gave a half grin sort of smile, "What are you smirking about?"

Zim tried holding back a laugh, "You told me you only had one towel left in your cupboard."

"Yeah, so?"

"The pink one with the bunnies on it."

"Oh yes, that God awful Christmas present Skoodge got me one year," she laughed, "Hmm, I think Dib will look quite…um, sexy in that one."

Zim burst into laughter, falling backwards. Nik turned and crawled onto his dad's stomach, "Aunty Tunica! Dad fell over! Help him!"  
>Tunica gave a smile, "He's fine, Nik. I think he's just getting in touch with his sense of humour again."<p>

Zim's laughter died down as he smiled happily at Tunica, "I guess it is, isn't it?"

Tunica gave him a warm smile, as did Hope.

"_You're slipping up, Spellcaster," _Gigi's voice whispered into her antennae. Tunica gave a look, looking around slightly before something occurred to her. She gave a stunned look, causing Zim to sit up, "What's wrong?"

"Shit!" she muttered, bolting up and making a run for the stairway. Zim looked at her, beyond baffled. He put Nik on the floor next to his sister, "Stay here a moment, kids."

The kids looked at one another as they watched the adults raced to an unknown destination.

"Please don't find it, please don't find it, please for the love of God, don't find…" Tunica stumbled up the stairs. She slammed her door open and watched in horror as Dib stood looking down at Zim and her slipup.

Her shoulders and arms dropped in a sag, her face falling with them. Zim stood next to her, before he looked over at Dib and felt the sick rise in his throat again.

Dib made no eye contact as he spoke, still staring at the pregnancy test he just fished out of the waste bin, "How long till you were planning to tell us?"

"Dib, it's not what you think…" Tunica tried, walking into her room, Zim frozen where he stood.

Dib turned and gave her a harsh look, "Then tell me, Spellcaster; what is it then? Huh?"

Tunica fell silent. Dib shook his head, looking over at Zim, "Five years. Five years of hard work to make this family work, with all your problems and issues towards us. Five years of trying to build up a trust Zim. And this is what you do?"

Zim stared at him, his stomach tying itself in painful knots. He felt so sick right now, having the person who did this to him now yelling at him for it. He tried with all his might to hold back his tears.

Dib turned, "God, this…this is a joke of note, guys. And you didn't even bother telling us," Dib turned back to face them as he continued, "Keeping it from us? How long did you two think this would last, eh? After three months, we would have started noticing something's up."

"Dib, please…" Tunica tried again, but Dib cut her off, "Whose is it? Did you and Skoodge decided to have a fling or something? Is that why he's gone?"

Tunica gave a gasp, showing all form of disgust towards that theory. Zim held his mouth tightly, that sickness just nearly winning over him. He swallowed as hard as he could and looked at Dib with an angered look, "Irk dammit, Dib! No! Of all people you could think of…" he was cut off by that urge to vomit and stopped, covering his mouth once more.

"Zim, how else to you explain this then? We've already tested that female DNA doesn't work on you, meaning it had to come from a male. So tell me…!"  
>"Dib, Goddamn it; it's mine!" Tunica yelled.<p>

Zim and the alien looked at Tunica in shock as she continued. "That pregnancy test is mine."

Dib shook his head again, not believing this for a second, "Really, now, Spellcaster? You think lying on his behalf is going to make this situation any better?"

"I disappeared for a week because I was meeting up with an old ex of mine. Things happened and I decided to call the tip off and come home. A few days ago, I took the test after feeling a bit ill. I told Zim because he was the only one who wouldn't blow it out of proportion in this household and has been trying to keep it a secret as well, hence why he has yet to answer you."

Dib gave her a look. Zim couldn't believe Tunica would do this, to lie on his behalf. What was she thinking?

"Tunica…" Dib tried, but stopped. He turned his head, laughing in annoyance, "Geez, I-I don't even know what to say to that."

Zim looked at Tunica shaking his head in a panicked state. Tunica side-glanced him and gave a small nod, telling him she was alright with this.

Dib looked back at them, not sure himself how he was to react.

Their thoughts were cut off by two screams from downstairs. Zim and Tunica turned, eyes wide, "The kids!"  
>All three ran at a speed for the stairs, Gaz jumping out of the bathroom with her bathrobe loosely placed over her, "Goddammit, what the hell are you guys doing now?"<p>

Zim stopped at the foot of the stairway, Tunica right next to him with the two siblings standing in the middle of the stairway. Hope held tightly onto her tearing brother, Skoodge and a strange Vortian looking around in confusion. Skoodge had wires hanging all over his body and had a hospital gown and a pair of black pants on.

"Skoodge?" Tunica said, not too sure what to make of him just yet.

The two absurd visitors turned to face the family. Skoodge looked at the Voritian with urgency, "That's him! Please, hurry!"

The young looking female Vortian gave a slight nod, still believing Skoodge needed to sit down and rest, and went up to the stairway.

She stared at Zim for a moment, making mental notes of his current state. Zim gave her a strange look, wondering who the hell this person was. "Can I help you?"

She looked at him dead on in the eyes, causing Zim to take a step back, "You're Zim, correct?"

"Depends," he said unsurely.

"Good enough," she shrugged, before whipping out a syringe and stabbing him in the stomach with it. He let out a yell, the kids screaming in fear.

She drew half the vile with blood and a few drops of clear fluid before pulling out, dodging Tunica's swinging fist, "Get away from him!"  
>She took a few dash steps backwards near Skoodge, pushing the liquid into a small device strapped to her belt. Tunica didn't follow through with her pounding, rather going down to the collapsed over Zim who was clutching his stomach.<p>

Dib and Gaz jumped off the stairway, ready for their own attack. Dib went straight for Skoodge, grabbing his gown and yanking it, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gaz pointed at the Vortian, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"This doesn't concern you!" the two aliens said in unison, knocking away the human's grips and points.

Gaz and Dib looked at the two in disbelief.

Tunica held onto Zim's arm, "Zim, speak to me. Are you okay? What hurts?"

Zim took a breath, looking as though he was in a bit of pain, "N-nothing. J-just i-in shock. God, the-the baby."

Tunica looked up, "You two better start talking before you see what true power this magician has been holding back on, dammit!" Tunica stood, "What the hell did you do to Zim!"

"Tunica, trust us…" Skoodge tried, but Gaz interrupted, "No way! You disappear for a month and expect us to suddenly…"

"A month! Shit, Lee Narr, tell me she's wrong. Tell me it's not true!" he looked panicked.

The Vortian looked at the device. It beeped, causing the Vortian's look to fall. She looked at Skoodge, shaking her head. He took a step back. "No…please, no…"  
>"I'm sorry Skoodge…"<p>

The family watched as Skoodge kicked the couch, "No! Lee Narr, please! This-this can't be it! There has to be something! Anything! He can't have that smeet! There has to be…!"  
>His loud words were cut off as he suddenly stopped, realizing what word escaped his lips.<p>

Zim stood, Tunica and the rest of the family looking at Skoodge in horror. Everyone turned as Zim began speaking in a near whisper, "Smeet? You knew?"

Skoodge's face went white, "Y-you know?"

Zim began walking towards the alien, his face becoming very angry all of a sudden. Gaz and Dib watched, not moving a muscle as Zim continued, "You-you knew!"

"Zim, I-I'm sorry. I-I just…" Skoodge's words snagged in his throat. He had no idea how he was to reply to Zim.

Zim stopped, a few inches away from the fast paling alien, "You went to find and bring back a Vortian to get rid of this child without me knowing about it!" Zim suddenly yelled in a voice no one, not even Tunica or Skoodge, had ever heard him use, "You were planning to kill my child without even telling me!"

Skoodge looked horrified as tears ran down Zim's face now as they stared at one another.

"Th-this child will kill you, Zim," Skoodge mumbled, wide eyed in utter fear, "I-I was just…"

Zim brought up his fist so quickly, Skoodge barely saw it. He was hit between the eyes and he slammed into and over the couch, hitting his head awkwardly on the floor. The kids screamed once more in shock.

Zim stood, breathing erratically, his crying getting harder as the moment went on. He grabbed his arms, howling now. Dib tried carefully to go over to him, but Zim fanned his arm to get Dib's hand off him violently, pointing at the human in utter fear, "NO! Don't you fucking touch me!"

Dib looked at him. The alien continued, anger still present in his voice, "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! THAT'S IT! I am sick and tired of living in a household with no Irk damn trust and respect! I…I can't…do it anymore," he cried hard, his grip around himself returning. He stomped over to the coat rack, grabbing a jacket with a hood.

Tunica tried, her voice cracking in sorrow, "Zim, please, where are you going?"

Zim turned, "I'm sorry, Tunica. But you were wrong about me! I don't need faith! I don't need a family right now! I just need a gun, Irk dammit!"

"Zim…" Gaz tried but he cut her off, "No, don't you fucking dare. You're a bitch!" he looked at Skoodge who was now sitting up, "You're a fucking asshole!"  
>He finally looked at Dib, "And you're a monster!"<p>

They looked at him. He opened the door, "You can all go straight to hell!"  
>He slammed it shut behind him.<p>

Everyone stood in silence, the only sound was that of the kids whimpering.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...if the Computer were there at this particular moment, I could just imagine him going, "Well that could have gone better ^^'<strong>

**Well that is all for today. Will check you guys next week (I'm sorry! XO)**

**PLEASE leave those reviews...please. Oh and Tunica has got one or two cool pics which we shall put up next week. Yay!**

**So, yeah :p Bye for now :D**


	25. Hopeless

**Can I just say...how much I missed you guys DX My heart is dying because I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOO long!**

**BUT I'M BACK BABY! And happier than ever :o **

**I take it that last chapter kinda di us all in, huh? Like, after half an hour of publishedness of the chapter, I had a flood of reviews that made my heart sing a little. I guess there's interest after all 3)**

**Sooo, I is excited :) To be back :D and publishing once more XD**

**First of (before we dive back into the story), my dear friend who loves us all, Tunica, has done an AMAZIN pic which is up on Deviantart. Here's the link: .com/art/Sun-Flowers-In-COLOUR-D-299477654**

**Check it out, enjoy it...IT'S IN COLOUR!**

**Secondly, for those of you who care, the last chapter was a re-write. Originally, Gaz found the pregnancy test XO Due to extremem amount of anger on her part, I decided maybe we should go a different route :p So, yeah :)**

**And thirdly, this next chapter was a strange one to write. AFTER ALL THAT! I decided Zim has had enough punishment and has been pushed to the point where he just trusts no one and nothing any more. So, why not give him faith in the species he hates, huh? :o**

**I don't know, you tell me if you like the chapter.**

**Oh, a WARNING...it gets very sad nearer the end of the chapter :(**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!" the little boy ran at a speed up to his mother.<p>

The dark haired woman, about mid30s, looked at her son in concern, "What is it, sweetie? Did you get hurt or something?"

"No, I'm fine. But there's a strange man over there that's sitting on the bench and crying."

The woman looked over at the peculiar hooded figure sitting on one of this park's wooden benches, his head low with a hand to his eyes, his shoulders jerking up and down as he snivelled. She couldn't make out his face due to the hood he had on.

The woman gave a look, "Thank you for telling me, sweetie. Go play with your brother, and mommy will sort it out, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," the young 11 year old said, going back to the sand box where his 3 year old sibling was smacking the sand with his little red spade.

She waited till her son was far enough away before she got up, a bit hesitant. It was rather odd that a man wearing a black hoody was sitting in the park in the middle of the day, crying to himself.

She took a breath, reminding herself that she should at least see if he was alright, even if he looked kind of suspicious.

Zim had ran from the house at a speed even he wasn't sure he was capable of. He was in tears, his head almost hurting from how hard he was crying. He had no clue where the hell he was going…he just knew he had to get away from that household. Away from the lies and deceit. Away from the hurt.

He eventually found himself in the park, his legs almost giving out on him altogether and his head feeling too light to go on. He stumbled his way over to a bench and decided he would just sit there for a moment.

He hadn't eaten a thing today and his body was feeling it. With two people to feed and after just running a marathon, this was the last thing Zim needed.

But his mind ignored these facts. It just told him he had to get as far away as possible…and that's exactly what he did.

He covered his face, ashamed of ever fooling himself into believing his friends would care or even want to bother helping a reject like him. He sat there, hoping some scientist would just come and take him away already. Here he was, out in the open, waiting for it to just end.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Zim removed his hand, sniffing as his eyes looked up, his head still low to hide his features. He saw a woman before him, looking rather friendly and slightly concerned, "Yes?" he answered, his voice hollow and weak.

The woman was quite bewildered by this figure and wasn't exactly sure how she was to respond to him. She tried to be as friendly as possible, "Are you alright? You seem quite upset."

Zim looked down at her light navy jeans and takkies, not replying.

The woman felt quite awkward, but decided to give it one last shot before leaving him alone, "My son mentioned you were crying. I just wanted to see if you needed help or something."

Zim quivered, tears falling from his face again, trying to choke back his sorrow.

The woman's motherly instinct immediately took over. She sat next to Zim, worried now. She took a moment before remembering something. She brought her bag onto her lap and began ruffling around through it. She brought out some tissues she carried around for her son and gave them to the stranger. His covered head turned slightly as he looked at it, then at her. She smiled at him, almost telling him it's alright.

Zim took a moment and then took a few of them, rubbing his really wet eyes, "Thank you."

The woman gave a nod. Zim held the tissues, resting his hands in front of him as his arms rested on his knees, still looking down as he let out a shaky sigh.

The woman was quiet, unsure what she was to say next. But Zim beat her to it, instead asking a really strange question, "You said your son told you I was crying, right?"

"That's right," she said in a hesitant curiosity, wondering what this strange man was getting at.

Zim nodded slightly, still hiding his face, "Do you only have one child?"

"Two sons," she tried, worrying this guy was a paedophile now or something.

Zim gave a small unseen smile, "I have a son and daughter."

The woman gave a look, curious by that remark. She tried asking questions to confirm what he was saying was true, "Oh really? How old are they?"

"My son is five and his sister is eleven."

"My, they must be quite the handful sometimes," the woman sort of laughed.

Zim gave a slight scoff at the back of his throat, "Yeah." He sighed, "They do mean the world to me though."

Zim paused before he continued, "I just hope they're okay. They were so upset. I should have at least checked how they are before I stormed out of the house."

He gave a sigh, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. I can't go back."

The woman was quite surprised by that comment. She relaxed slightly now, seeing he was just trying to make conversation by the sounds of things. Silence instilled for a few moments between the two, before the woman spoke up, "I take it you're probably just having a bad day, then?"

Zim sat a bit straighter, placing his hands on his knees, "Something like that."

The woman looked down, "Is there anyone I can call for you, perhaps?"

Zim felt his chest tighten as he choked back the tears again, his fingers digging into his knees. The woman noticed this and understood that he didn't want to see anyone, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be," Zim turned his face toward her, most of his features still hidden, so the woman really still couldn't make out what he looked like. She could see his skin was a bit green, though.

Zim was getting uncomfortable with this human now and decided it was time to leave, "Look, I don't really think I should bug you with my problems. I highly doubt you care about me anyway."

He tried standing, but got a wave of dizziness and fell backwards awkwardly. The woman stood and quickly grabbed hold of him, helping him sit back down, "My God, are you alright?"

"F-Fine," he tried, holding his head for a moment, "J-just a bit dizzy."

"Have you eaten today? Are you sick?"

Zim shook his head, the woman presuming he meant to both questions. She looked around, before looking back down at the stranger, "Wait right here, alright? I'll be back."

She got up and quickly rushed in a different direction. Zim watched her go, wondering where she went off to.

He mumbled to himself, sighing, "Just like all the others. Leaving Zim because he's just not worth a damn…"

He trailed off, hunching over as he held his spinning head.

A few minutes later, Zim caught a glimpse of the woman's takkies and jeans nearing his bench again. He could barely feel her palm against his arm, "Sir? You still there?"

Zim let out a subtle groan. She bent down to his level, his head too low to see his face. She held his right shoulder and gave him a light push upward. He looked down weakly at what she was holding onto with her free hand.

A cold soda and a pretzel. He looked at her in confusion, "This was all I could find from the vender here in the park, but this should at least give you some strength."

"You-you bought me food?"

She gave a slight nod. "Why, though? You don't even know me."

She stood and went to sit next to him again, "You seem like a nice enough person who has just been through a tough day. Besides, you could barely stand without collapsing over. I couldn't just leave you like that, could I?"

She broke off a piece of the pretzel and handed it to him. Zim gave it a funny look. He had never had that Earth food before, though he had seen it on TV. He wasn't really sure he wanted to risk it, "I don't think I should…"

"Come now. You need to eat something. Your body is telling you it needs food, you can't ignore it," she said firmly as though she was talking to one of her sons.

Zim wanted to tell her to bugger off and just leave him alone.

But he was quite taken aback by this woman's kind attitude towards him. He never thought a mere human could show such kindness. A good couple of years ago, he would have seen it as a stupid human weakness. But right now, he was seeing it as something he needed to give him strength.

He sighed and took the piece with a very shaky hand. Not because he was nervous…because he was just lacking the strength.

He looked at the salted piece of food, wondering what it would taste like. He put the small piece in his mouth and chewed, not sure what to make of it.

"Well? Is it alright?" the woman asked.

Zim looked at her, "It's different, but nice. I've never had one of these before."

"Good, I'm glad you like it," she mentioned, handing the rest of it to him.

He broke off small piece, taking it slowly. After finishing about half of it, he looked at the woman, "I don't know how to thank you."

She smiled, "As long as you're doing better, sir."

He hesitated, but decided it should be safe, "My name is Zim."

She nodded and stuck out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Malinda White."

Zim looked at her hand and then shook it.

He continued to break off pieces and eat it, looking forward, still a bit dazed, "Why'd you help me?"

The woman looked at him, "I told you. I saw you needed help and thought I could give it to you."

He looked at her, "You're not Tak in disguise, are you?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Tak wouldn't have bothered to feed me, anyway. She just would have started attacking me and reminding me what a failure I am," Zim mumbled, finishing off the last piece.

The woman placed her hand on Zim's arm again, "Well, whoever she is, she's wrong."

Zim looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You're not a failure…"

Zim pulled his arm back, looking down, "You don't even know me."

"I don't need to have spent my life with you to know you have some good inside you. The way you spoke about your kids. Just the tone you used. That showed me that you were a person worth helping."

He looked at her, "You got all that from the way I spoke about my daughter and son?"

She gave a nod, "You were having a bad day, maybe caused by a love one, I think…and your mind went to your children and how they were."

She gave him a warm smile, "So Tak, was it? She's wrong. You are a good father…and those are very hard to come by, my friend."

He gave her a smile back, something she could see from beneath his hood. He looked forward, "You're a nice person, Ms White. You probably just saved two lives without even realizing it."

She looked at him, but didn't reply. A response like that didn't need one.

They both watched the playground before them, the woman focusing on her two sons who were trying to build a sandcastle. Zim saw them and looked at her, "Your sons look just like you."

"Thank you," she smiled. She looked back, "It hasn't been easy being a single mother…but I like to think I've done a good job."

Zim looked forward, wondering, "Maybe I ask…?" He stopped, feeling awkward.

She looked at him, realizing a moment or so after what he was trying to ask, "Oh, you mean their dad?" She took a moment, "He passed away recently."

Zim looked forward, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. The boys have finally moved on and my husband's family have really helped us get back on our feet. These things just happen."

Zim looked down, "Yeah…these things happen."

They both looked up, noticing a lost child walking around and crying. The woman sat straight, "My word, some parents just don't pay attention to what their kids are doing, huh? I swear, that's how children get kidnapped these days."

Zim sat up for a moment, noticing the short black hair, the little pink dress…her two oddly shaped antennae, "My Irk, Hope?"

He jumped to his feet, running up to the crying child; the woman surprised he was able to run like that. She got up and went after him.

He went down to his knees in front of the crying child, "Hope? God, Hope!"  
>The frightened chid turned around immediately, hearing her father's voice. "Daddy!"<br>She near lunged at him, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck, nearly knocking his weak body to the ground altogether. He held onto his frantic daughter, resting on his legs as he sat, holding firmly onto her. He pulled her in front of him, "What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you at the house? What if some filthy human saw you and took you!"

Hope looked so scared, Zim almost burst into tears himself after yelling like that. She looked at him with frightened eyes, her contacts thankfully on, "I-I just…Aunt Gaz sent us to our room while everyone else began fighting. I climbed out of th-the window, daddy. I-I didn't want anyone to h-hurt you."

Zim looked at her, and pulled her closer to him, hugging her again, his body shaking slightly as he trembled, worry flooding over him, "Please, Hope. Never do that again. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, daddy," she cried, her eyes shut tightly as she held onto her father. He stood up awkwardly, not wanting to ever let go of his child again. The woman helped him as best she could, "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine once I get her home," he said, quite tired after that lift up. His daughter wasn't as small as she used to be.

Hope turned around slightly, still sniffing and crying, looking at the woman. Malinda smiled at her, "You must be Mr Zim's daughter he was telling me about. You're a very pretty young lady, huh?"

She sniffed again and buried her head into her father's chest. Zim gave a small smile, "I think she's having a bad day as well."

Malinda smiled, "I understand. Will you be able to make it alright?"

"I should be fine. Ms White…Malinda; I have no idea how to repay for your kindness. I have no money on me right now…"

She waved her hand at him, "I would never ask for something like that from you, Mr Zim. I just want you to promise me something."

"What?" he asked, looking confused, Hope turning slightly to look at the woman again.

"I want you to promise to look after yourself. Because you have a wonderful family waiting for you, no matter what," she gave Hope a slight rub of the arm.

Zim looked at his daughter who looked at him, "I guess you're right."

The woman quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled down something. She hand the paper to Zim, "That's my phone number. If you ever need help, let me know. Alright?"

He looked back up, "Thank you for everything."

She gave a nod. She gave Hope a quick smile, "You take care of your dad, sweetie. He's worth it."

Hope gave a small, still rather scared nod. The woman gave one smile to Zim as a goodbye and went over to her kids.

Zim looked down at Hope, kissing her forehead, "Let's get you home before Aunty Gaz explodes all over the good cushions again."

Zim eventually put Hope down, upon her request. She was worried about her dad seeing as he looked quite pale and weak. His body had been on quite a rollercoaster for one day. He held onto her hand as they walked down the concrete path, on their way home. Zim really didn't want to go back. He would have rather begged to spend the night with that Malinda woman who helped him…but he needed to get Hope home. The sun had begun to set and he would have slaughtered himself into tiny pieces if something happened to his daughter on the way home if she was alone.

Hope was looking down at the concrete for most of the walk, still teary-eyed. Zim looked down at her, "You okay, sweetie?"

She kept her gaze downward, "I'm fine, dad."

"You don't sound fine," he looked back up, almost sighing. This was turning out to be a long walk. He didn't realize how far he had run from the house.

Hope stopped, Zim's grip on her hand slipping. Zim stopped himself and looked at his daughter. She was just standing there, looking…well, hopeless. Zim walked up to her and went down onto one knee. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her wet face up, "What is it, Hope? Did one of the family hurt you or something?"

"No, but…" she closed her eyes. Zim was beyond confused. He looked down at his stomach for a moment, wondering if it was that. He began to panic and held onto his daughter's arms, "Hope, please! For the love of Irk, it's not about the baby, is it? Please don't think I want to replace you or something. Your dad loves you more than you'll ever know. Please don't think I would ever want to…"

Hope shook her head, "It's not that."

Zim took a moment, sighing. He sat down on the pavement now, picking up his still not at all light daughter and placing her on his crossed-legs, cuddling her. He pulled off his hood, not caring if any one saw him. He knew Hope responded better to him with disguise off. It was an Irken thing, "Sweetie, you can always talk to me."

She rested her head against his chest, enjoying the warm hug. It was getting quite chilly tonight. She trembled, though, for a different reason, "I…" she stopped.

Zim looked down, hoping she would continue. She shut her eyes again, "I was afraid."

Zim looked at her, "Of what? Was it the fighting?"

She remained quiet. Zim held her closer, "Hope, I-I'm sorry we scared you and Nik. We-we didn't mean to…"

"No…" she tried, telling him that still wasn't it.

He stopped and looked at her, almost begging her to start telling him what was wrong. She grabbed hold of Zim's shirt, burying her face again as she began crying, "I was too afraid to help."

As she cried, Zim felt even more confusion hit him square in the stomach. He placed his hands under his daughter's arms and brought her up so he could look her in the eyes now, "To help who?"

She sniffed, more tears falling, "To-to help you."

He gave her a look, wide eyed, "What?"

She shut her eyes, crying as she blurted out the words finally, "Aunty Gaz is always yelling at you! And now Uncle Skoodge tried to hurt you today and all I could do was sit and watch! I couldn't help you, daddy because I was too afraid! I want to help but I can't. I don't ever want to lose you again, daddy!" She dropped onto him, now howling as she covered her face.

Zim closed his eyes, holding back his tears. He held onto her, his body shivering again. Guilt swept over him. She was still afraid, after all these years, that he would leave her, "Hope…" he whispered, "Sweetie, daddy is never going to leave you ever again. I swear on my life that I will always be there for you. And I don't want you to ever think otherwise. I love you too much to ever want to leave, no matter what the family does to me."

"Promise?" she looked at him.

He felt a few drops fall from his cheeks, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I nearly cried writing Hope's part. Just that thought of how upset that poor child would be in this scene adn then Zim's reaction to that...X( I know I said I'd go easy on him and whatnot...but still :( It is a factor we need to consider.<strong>

**Anyways, that is it. Tomorrow...SCHOOL. You can hear students screaming in the background XO Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave those reviews and go check the awesome pic :) Love you guys adn will check you out tomorrow. **

**The next few scenes go well, but it won't end very well...**


	26. Turn Back Time

**Yeah, update :D**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Yes. I'd like to make a report. I have a missing child and I need you to find her NOW! You hear me, Mr Police Officer! Now!"<p>

"I understand, Miss. Please try to remain calm. Please describe the child to me."

Gaz paced slightly in the kitchen, holding back her fringe as she let her hand rest against her head, "Um, she's an eleven year old girl…a little shorter than hip height. Um, her name is Hope! She had black hair and gold eyes and…God, I'm shit at descriptions!"

She was panicked, "Miss, please keep calm." She hated police officers. They were so unfeeling, so irritating, "When last did you see the child?"

Gaz opened her mouth, about to babble out whatever she could to try and help the search, when she heard a knock at the front door. She gave a look, her mouth shutting. She looked at the phone, "Hang on a sec."

She walked over to the front door, grabbing the keys from the rack next to it. She turned the lock and took a breath, opening the door.

Her face fell, "Hi Tunica."

"Don't sound so excited to see me," Tunica stormed past her, still rather ticked from what had happened earlier.

Gaz brought the phone back up only to hear the engaged tone, "Fuck!" She threw the phone into the wall, covering her face, "Did you find him yet?"

"His traces led to the park, but he was gone by the time I got there," Tunica said, pacing as well, "Have you heard from Dib?"

"No, he's probably still out searching," Tunica looked up, noticing Gaz's panicked nature, "What's wrong?"

Gaz looked near tears, "H-Hope's missing."

"She's what?" Tunica near yelled.

Gaz shook her head, "Sh-she went upstairs with Nik. Sh-she probably climbed through the window and went after Zim…"

Tunica rushed for the door, whipping it open to go on another search.

But she was stopped dead in her tracks by a strange figure at the door. He arms dropped as she took a step back.

Zim walked in, his daughter resting on his hip as he held onto her. He put her down and shut the door behind him, throwing off the hoody and looking at the two women who were lost for words.

After a moment, Zim bent slightly to his daughter's level, "Sweetie, head upstairs and see how Nik is doing. Then, I want you to come back down and have some dinner with me. Okay?"

She sniffed, thankfully after having stopped crying a few minutes earlier and nodded, "Okay, dad."

She ran up the stairs.

Zim looked back up at the women. Gaz wanted so badly to start yelling at the alien, but she wanted to also burst into tears and apologize for everything she had done to him. Then maybe yell at him so more for going off and getting pregnant.

She just stood there, unable to move.

Zim gave them a stare, "Look, I'm only here for the kids. If I have to even…"

Tunica lunged at Zim, grabbing hold of him and giving him a tight hug. Zim gave Tunica a look before holding onto her back, sighing.

Tunica looked at him, "Don't do that to me again."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't ever be sorry for being you," she smiled.

Zim gave her a grin.

Tunica held his arm gently, "Come, there's dinner in the kitchen."

"There is?"

"Well, there will be once we've ordered it," she sighed.

Zim sat down, sitting back in the seat in utter exhaustion. Gaz walked in, rubbing her arms. Zim looked over at her as Tunica left the kitchen to go find a cell phone.

Gaz looked at Zim as he gave a slight yawn. She looked away, "How are you feeling?"

Zim tilted his head, realizing Gaz wasn't the cuddly type who would admit they were wrong quite so easily, "I've been better."

She gave a nod, sighing as she walked out, "Just get something to eat." Zim looked at the pine wood his hands rested on, giving a sigh of his own.

Tunica walked back in, tossing her cell phone on to the counter, "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes or less or it's free."

Zim gave her a look, "Where's Skoodge and the Vortian?"

Tunica looked away, "Downstairs. Skoodge was trying to track your PAK. He knows you're home, probably. I guess he's just waiting for when you're ready to see him."

"Not tonight," Zim said quickly, "Just…no…not yet…"

"Simmer down," Tunica waved her hands, "It's alright. Skoodge will just have to understand, okay? You can see him if and when you are ready, so don't stress out."

Zim gave her a look and looked away, "I can't believe this happened."

"I know."

"Does your powers include turning back time?"

Tunica gave a slight smile, "If only."

Zim looked at her, returning the smile. He then looked down at his shirt, towards his stomach, "Is Gaz mad?"

"She's…confused, not mad. You know how she is," Tunica shrugged, "I'll chat with her later."

Zim nodded. He looked up, "And Dib?"

"Haven't seen him since the whole episode this afternoon. He and I went out searching for you while Gaz sorted things out with the Vortian and Skoodge here. We'll just have to wait and find out when Dib actually comes home."

Zim looked up once again, "Tunica…will he look after the kids properly when I die?"

Tunica gave him a stunned look, "Don't talk like that, Zim. You're not gonna…"

Zim stood, going over to the frame of the door, "Come on, Tunica. Let's not kid ourselves anymore. We both knew this was coming. Even Skoodge, in his misguided and deluded attempt to help, knew it. I'd bet money that the Vortian scientist downstairs knows it as well. So please, don't tell me that it's not going to happen. Because we both know better…"

He fell silent as he saw Nik and Hope make their way up to their father from the stairway.

Zim went down to his knees as Nik ran up to his father, hugging his dad as he tried not to cry. But Nik couldn't help it and began howling in his father's antennae, "I'm so sorry, my little Invader. Daddy didn't mean to scare you. It's okay, shh."

Tunica watched them, a small part of her screaming. Zim didn't deserve this. The kids didn't deserve this.

What went wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Pooooor Zimmy :( Still feell for the poor guy<strong>


	27. Fireflies

**HI everybody (still said like that guy from the Simpsons) XD **

**Well, here's the nexted chapter! Yay. I'm glad (and hoping) you're still enjoying the story.**

**This is one of those co-written chapters again where Tunica and I sat together and began taking turns writing X_X It went...well. Lots of things that should have not happened yet happened and we decided to see how things go...**

* * *

><p>Tunica sat outside in the back garden, watching the stars. Fireflies danced around the flowers by her bare feet.<p>

She breathed deeply, sucking in the cool air of what was left of this night, the whole day hitting her between the eyes.

After dinner, Zim had fallen asleep on the couch, too tired to even bother going to his room. Hope and Nik had brought their blankets and pillows from upstairs and made a spot for themselves on the couch with their dad, all three barely fitting on the couch.

Dib hadn't returned home yet, surprisingly. He wasn't answering his phone either. Tunica gave up after half an hour and decided to go sit outside for a bit. It was a cold evening, but she needed this cold to snap her back into reality.

Everything had gone south so quickly. Skoodge's betrayal. Dib's discovery of the pregnancy test. God, why didn't Tunica burn that stupid thing? And then, the whole family finding out about Zim's pregnancy.

Since there was such chaos today, it at least bought Tunica and Zim some time to think of an excuse as to how or why the alien got pregnant. But they had too little time to make it believable now. Was it perhaps time to tell the family the truth? How would Dib react? He had raped his friend. He violated the father of his kids and had emotionally scarred the alien for the rest of his life. That was not something Dib would take with a pinch of salt and move on. Dib would be devastated, angry, confused! And the kids? How would they react to two broken fathers?

Tunica looked down at the green blades of grass her feet rested on. That's why Zim tried to keep it secret for so long. God…Tak…why? How can you be so cruel? Tunica had met her fair share of backstabbers in her time; ruthless, heartless monsters who lived in cold worlds of their own…and Tak was definitely up there with the best of them.

Her antennae perked slightly, her eyes still hanging to the ground beneath her, "Rough day for you too, then?"

Gaz sat on the stoop next to Tunica, letting out a grunt of annoyance, "Dib still isn't answering his phone."

Tunica let out a breath, sitting back onto her hands, "He's a big boy, Gaz. If he's not back by tomorrow, we'll call the police."

Gaz scoffed, "Yeah, because they're _such_ a big help, aren't they?"

Tunica and Gaz sat silently for a moment.

"Asshole," Gaz mumbled.

"Gonna have to narrow down who you're talking about, Gaz," Tunica glanced over at her.

Gaz lent forward her arms resting on her knees, "Me."

Tunica gave a surprised look, "Good, Gaz. Admitting to the problem is the first step."

"Shut it," Gaz glared at the Spellcaster.

Tunica grinned ever so slightly, "So why are you calling yourself an asshole?"

"I just…Zim ran out of the household today after Skoodge admitted that he was planning to kill his child. He comes back, obviously after having a good cry with himself and in need of a family member to help him…and all I can say is 'have something to eat'. So that is why I am an asshole."

Tunica looked up at the stars, "Oh, so you're not thinking about how you yelled at him for months on end, even before he was pregnant and called him broken at some stage or how you were planning to yell at him again when he walked through the door this evening?"

Gaz looked at Tunica, "How many times have we told you not to read our minds, Tunica?"

"One time too many, I'm afraid," Tunica closed her eyes. "Gaz, I know what you're thinking right now."

"Oh, good. I didn't want to have to say that word out loud in case one of the kids had heard," Gaz bitterly added.

Tunica ignored the comment, knowing Gaz was thinking a completely different thought, and opened her eyes, not moving her head in the least as she looked over at the slowly fuming woman, "Do you really wanna know how he got pregnant?"

Gaz went still. She looked forward, away from the magician's stare. She closed her eyes, "Please, God. It cannot be Skoodge."

"It's not," Tunica looked back up.

"Thank you," Gaz sighed heavily. She gave a slightly pissed off look suddenly, "How dare that fucking alien…?"

"He thought he was helping…"

"Helping?" Gaz looked at Tunica in disbelief, "He was going to kill Zim's child and not tell him about it! You are not going to defend…!"  
>Tunica laughed in annoyance, looking at Gaz, "You seem to think I defend a lot of people with no justification. That hurts seeing as we've been together for about five years now. Look, what Skoodge did was idiotic and when I'm done with him, he will regret even thinking of doing something like that ever again. But Gaz…Skoodge wasn't wrong about that baby killing Zim."<p>

Gaz gave a look and turned away again.

"So whose is it?"

Tunica closed her eyes, pulling herself forward once more. She was very hesitant, but she decided it had to be done, "Zim was raped, Gaz."

Gaz looked at her, "What?"

Tunica half opened her eyes, "It happened during the conference."

Gaz stood, covering her face, "Shit, oh my God, no!"

"Gaz…" Tunica tried. Gaz removed her hands and looked over at Tunica. Tunica stood, her head low, "It was Dib."

Gaz gave a horrified look, before getting angry, grabbing Tunica by the shoulders violently, "No! You're lying! Dib would never…!"

"Not unless he wasn't in control of what he was doing."

Gaz gave a look. Tunica looked up, breaking the weakened grip as she moved away, "Tak used a tack mind-controlling device on your brother. When the tack came off, your brother was none the wiser as to what he had done to the poor alien."

Gaz covered her mouth, closing her eyes, "Oh God."

Tunica shut her eyes again, "That's why Zim has told no one yet."

Gaz turned herself around towards the garden, pushing her hair up as she took a breath in the attempt to fight back her tears. Tunica looked over at her, "Gaz…Zim can't know that you know yet."

Gaz turned to face Tunica, after a moment nodding in agreement. She took a moment, before speaking again, "What are we going to do?"

Tunica held her arms, getting cold, "Be careful of Zim for now. He's in a delicate state and another dose of stress like what he felt today may cause complications with the baby and I will not be responsible for two dead bodies. I have enough of those to my list as is."

Gaz had never heard Tunica use such a serious tone before, but she could at least understand why. Tunica continued, "The Voritan may be of use to us. She could probably tell us more about Irken anatomy and help us care for Zim."

"And Skoodge?"

Tunica looked at Gaz, sighing, "It's up to Zim to decide about him, not us."

Gaz nodded.

Tunica was about to go back inside, but Gaz stopped her, "Tunica."

She turned. Gaz stepped in, giving a solemn look, "Will Zim ever forgive me?"

Tunica took a moment, before turning, "I don't know. He has a lot of forgiving to do and in all honesty, even I don't think I have that much forgiveness in me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, GAZ NOW KNOWS! :o Believe us when we say it was not an easy choice to make. But we believed it was time for someone in the family to know...don't know what Gaz will do with this info...hmmm<strong>

**Anywayz, chat to all you guys tomorrow (don't forget those reviews) :D  
>Tomorrow! We're gonna finally see what old Dibby has been up to... :o This is not gonna end welll <strong>


	28. Irken Anatomy 102

**Hello all. God I am tired. Fell asleep in church today XD everyone suddenly stood up and I jolted to my feet in a panic. I was like, What's going on!Funny. In all fairness...church is rather boring, especially when you have an old priest and whatnot. And me being an atheist doesn't really help either X_X**

**Moving on, I was on DA yesterday, you know, checking out a few things...and the amount of peoples who start mpreg stories and then don't bother finishing them DX I mean, it drives me insane when people just give up. **

**Sigh.**

**WRITE MORE STORIES LIKE THIS, or if any of you guys know of a few good ones to read, let me know. :o I need something to read...besides my epic stuff BD**

**Okay, on with the show...**

* * *

><p>"Take a deep breath in," Lee Narr asked politely. Zim took a moment, before doing as she asked, breathing in as deeply as he could. He could feel the air hit the pit of his stomach and wasn't enjoying the feeling very much.<p>

"Okay, and now out."

Zim gasped it out and gave a slight cough. He looked up at the Voritan, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's still better than having to deal with a dissolving blob," she half laughed.

Hope and Nik sat next to their father on the couch as Lee Narr felt Zim's breathing, placing a hand carefully on his back underneath his shirt and the other on his chest. The kids eye-balled the new visitor, not very trusting of her after yesterday's yelling and screaming. The kids believed she was a part of it somehow.

Tunica and Gaz stood by the frame of the door leading out of the kitchen and into the lounge, keeping an eye on her as well.

"What made you decide to come upstairs, Ms…um…?" Gaz tried, not sure what to call this horned alien.

Lee Narr looked up, giving a half smile at Gaz, "The name's Lee Narr. Skoodge asked me to check on Zim."

"Figures," Gaz mumbled, still pissed off with him.

"You know if you try anything you're not supposed to be on our friend over there, we will go bitch on your ass," Tunica threatened.

"Bad word!" Nik said, pointing at Tunica. She looked away, blushing again.

Lee Narr gave a nod, "Of course. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. A month has ended. I can't remove the smeet any longer."

"How come?" Gaz asked, just out of curiosity, Zim's potential death still on her mind after last night.

Lee Narr ruffled through a medical case she brought up from the labs, trying to find something, "If I were to remove the smeet now, Zim's body would go into failure. His body now sees the smeet as…well, a smeet. Irken bodies are very sensitive to its young and will do anything to ensure it's okay."

"Stupid body," Zim mumbled, "Always trying to find ways to kill me."

"So what exactly are you checking for?" Tunica asked.

Lee Narr took a second, before looking up, stopping her search for a moment, "Skoodge went to a lot of trouble to free me from Foodcourtia. I know I can't help him remove the smeet anymore…but I still feel I need to help you, Mr Zim, in some way. Your friend is one of the most caring Irkens I have met in a long time. He really worries about you. And I feel I owe it to him at least do something for you, even if it means helping you through your pregnancy."

Zim gave Lee Narr a look, before looking away, "Caring might be pushing it a bit too far."

Lee Narr sighed, "I know what he did was wrong…"

Zim stood, "Wrong doesn't begin to cover it, lady. Look, I'm happy for you that he saved your life and whatnot…but…" Zim was lost for words, sitting back down. He knew at the back of his mind that Skoodge was trying to help him…but that still didn't make it right. He was planning to kill his unborn child. No. Nothing would ever make that right.

Lee Narr looked at Zim, before going back in search of what she was looking for; pulling out a device that had a tiny screen on it, "Lie down, Mr Zim."

Zim looked at the kids. They gave Lee Narr a look and jumped off the couch. Zim brought his legs up and laid himself down. Lee Narr placed the device on Zim's stomach after pulling his shirt up and pressed one or two of the keys. Tunica and Gaz walked closer over to them, watching as the screen lit up.

A small speck…not very big, to be honest, attached to Zim's spooch, shown to the viewers in a green coloring. Tunica gave a look as Gaz leaned closer in, "Well would you look at that."

Lee Narr wasn't looking very confident, slightly confused actually. Tunica looked at the Vortian, "What's wrong?"

Lee Narr placed a finger on the monitor, "There's something around the smeet. It sort of resembles a…shell, perhaps."

"Is that bad?" Zim sounded worried.

"No, the smeet itself seems to be fine. It's just, from what I researched back in Slavery Medical School, we were taught Irkens used to give birth to live young, not eggs. Very strange."

Gaz gave it a closer look, shaking her head, "That's not an egg."

The Vortian looked at her. Gaz stood straighter, feeling very awkward as she tried explaining, "Could that possibly the placentae?"

Lee Narr looked at it, giving a look, "But Irkens aren't supposed to have those. The child's cord is usually connected directly to the spooch and gets all its nutrients from there. There's no need for one."

Tunica placed two fingers in front of her mouth, thinking out loud, "He didn't have it the last two pregnancies, I'm guessing. The monitors on the Massive showed nothing like that during Nik's pregnancy, actually…but then, the last two pregnancies were more Irken in nature."

Zim looked at Tunica, sitting up as the monitor fell onto his lap, "What are you talking about?"

"Zim, you were hit with pure human DNA this time, not a bit of saliva from a kiss. Lee Narr, could an Irken's body adapt itself in such a way to try and house a human child?"

Lee Narr gave a look, trying to think herself now. "I don't know enough about humans to say yes or no to that question. But…I mean, it could definitely be possible. Look, Zim's pregnancy and contraception organs in general are pretty astounding as is, but to think they could adapt to be able to carry a different species' offspring? Wow…"

"Hey! Stop speaking as though you want to experiment and monitor me! If I wanted that, I'd just go back to the Massive. Now, someone start talking sense here! Am I…am I carrying a fully human child here?" Zim tried, looking very scared suddenly.

Lee Narr pulled the monitor off Zim, "Of course not. You're carrying the child, so it will have quite a bit of Irken DNA added to the gene pool. It just means that your child will most likely be closer to a human than your other two children have been, Zim. Your body has adapted itself to compensate for this smeet, meaning your pregnancy will also probably be more human-more so than the other two have been."

Zim gave a horrified look. Nik looked at his father curiously, "Aunty Gaz! That mean lady broke dad!"

"He's not broke, Nik. He's…um…Tunica?" Gaz looked at the magician.

Tunica gave a look, "Your dad is having a moment of utter joy that it has left him…speechless, I guess…" Her words sounded pretty pathetic, something the kids could pick up on quite easily.

"Why don't you guys go have breakfast while the grownups have a quick chat" Gaz tried.

Hope gave a shake of the head, "Sorry Aunty Gaz, but we're staying here for dad and you can't make us go."

Zim looked at his daughter. The fear was still in her eyes over losing him. He gave her a smile, "It's okay, sweetie. You can pour out a bowl of cereal for me too. I'll be there in a sec."

Hope gave her dad a look, wanting to stay. He nodded, showing her it was alright. She sighed, holding onto Nik's hand and taking him into the kitchen.

Lee Narr looked at Zim, "Your kids really love you. Seems to be the theme of the Empire, though, so I'm not placing any bets that you're actually a good person or anything."

"Watch it!" Gaz threatened, "He's not like those damn monsters that kept you locked away. He's a loving father who gives a fuck, so don't you dare speak to him like that."

The Vortian and Zim looked at her. Zim gave a fiery look towards Tunica, "You told her!"

Tunica took a step back, "What? No! I told her nothing!"

Zim stood, pointing at Tunica, "How dare you? IS THERE NO ONE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD THAT I CAN FUCKING TRUST ANYMORE!"

"Zim, please…" Tunica tried, but Gaz stopped her, "Zim…I forced it out of her."

Zim gave Gaz a look, "I pushed her against a wall yesterday in the garden. I threatened to come after you next to get the truth out of one of you. She had no choice but to tell me."

Zim took a moment, before giving a look, "What bull."

"I tried," Gaz shrugged, "But she did have to tell me, Zim. If she hadn't, I would have been on your case about it for the next few weeks about you being pregnant and Dib and I not knowing who the child belonged to. And I promise you, Dib will not find out about it. He's the calm sibling, remember? He'll be worried about you and the child and won't put you through unnecessary stress to get the truth from you." Gaz took a moment, "Wow, I really am an asshole."

Tunica said nothing, but secretly in her mind was agreeing with the purple haired woman.

Zim gave both of them a look before sighing, "I guess you had to find out eventually, Gaz. I just…wished…"

He moaned slightly, looking very dizzy suddenly as he grabbed his head, resting a hand against the sofa's armrest. Lee Narr grabbed him as the women gave a gasp, "Zim?"

"What's happening? What's going on?" Gaz demanded.

Lee Narr helped Zim sit down, feeling his forehead. She placed a hand on his stomach next, feeling for any problems, "I'm f-fine."

"Yeah right," Tunica said, giving him a look.

"His sugar is low, and for an Irken, that's a very bad thing. We need to give him something with a lot of sugar in it," Lee Narr said, looking up at the two. Tunica and Gaz looked at one another and dashed into the kitchen, rampaging the cupboards for something that would give a normal human a heart attack.

…

Zim sat with Hope, her head resting on his chest after lunch, the father nuzzling his little girl closer towards him as they flipped through the TV channels together. Nik had fallen asleep on the other side of Zim, his head resting on his father's lap. Gaz had brought a blanket for him and had gone to try and call Dib again. One more phone call with no answer and she would call the police.

Tunica and the Vortian sat in the kitchen with some paper and pens, compiling a list of what they knew about Irken and human pregnancies and symptoms they had to look out for.

Lee Narr was writing in Irken, something she had been taught while being beaten to death in… 'school', so Tunica wasn't very sure what she had written down half the time and would often ask the alien to repeat what the list looked like so far. Lee Narr wrote down Irken symptoms and how the child would be carried and delivered. Tunica wrote down the same but for human.

Tunica sat back after a while, tired. "God, if I haven't been traumatised enough in my life, this certainly will do it for me," she stared wide eyed at the ceiling, symptoms dancing in front of her eyes in a blur.

Lee Narr yawned, stretching her arms in the air, "You'll survive. You managed to make it out alive from the life of slavery as well from what Skoodge has told me."

"Oh yeah. That probably did me in first," she half laughed.

"Hey, Tunica!" Zim yelled from the lounge at her.

"What?"

"Which channel is the kids programing?"

"How should I know?" she gave a sigh, "Try the last channel and go backwards. The kids programming shows are usually near the end of the channel listing."

Lee Narr looked at her work, biting the top of her pen with her sharp teeth, "There is one thing I'm sure of so far."

"What's that?" Tunica sat forward again, shaking her head in the hope her eyes would go back to normal.

"Zim won't be able to have this child naturally. His body probably won't survive it," she put the sheet back down, "I think it'd be safer to have a C-section done on him." She took a moment, "I presume you know what that is, correct?"

"Yeah, we have C-sections on this planet as well," Tunica yawned as well.

Gaz walked in, "Damn police station!"  
>"Story of my life," Tunica mumbled, "Dib still not answering, then?"<p>

"God, what the hell is he doing that he won't bother answering his phone for this long? I'm starting to worry now. You don't think Tak is behind this, do you?"

"Wouldn't put it past her," Tunica said unsurely.

"Oh my Irk!" Zim yelped suddenly.

Tunica and Lee Narr jumped up as they all dashed for the lounge.

They stood together, three in a row, watching in shock.

"In recent News, Famous Paranormal Investigator Dib Whatever-his-last-name-is was arrested late last night for a DUI. Police say they were not surprised by this arrest, as many celebrities have a tendency to go off the wagon every now and then. He is currently spending his time in jail, waiting for bail to be posted for him. All we can say is: what will this do for his reputation? Only time will tell."

Gaz covered her face, "That's just fucking great."

"Daddy Zim, why is dad on TV?" Hope asked.

"Um…" Zim looked away, not really sure what a DUI was, but knowing it wasn't very good.

"More on this breaking news as this story develops…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Tunica walks out the room*<strong>_

_**clears her throat... (insert hysterical laughter here!)**_

_***comes back in***_

_**Okay, continue :)**_

**Good chapter to write. The next one...X_X Damn, you'll be surprised. Leaves those (awesome) reviews and I will see you guys soon. LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**And thanks for everythings. I really like you guys and your amazing reading skills :3 Now, if you'll excuse us...I need to start paying attention in History again ^^'**


	29. Relapse

**Wow, it is late tonight with the updating, right? :o**

**Sorry, it has been one BUSY Saturday X( Been out shopping (bought WAY too much food) then went to a friend's place and played some guitar hero and what not (I suck at that game)**

**Moving on, thanks all to the amazing reviews. Nice to see a few new faces added to the reivews list (you know who you are :D)**

**TODAY! I give you a cool yet HORRIBLE chapter...it...it's mean DX**

**But, it is the only way this story can move forward (trust me on this one)...so, yeah, I warn all of you now...**

**!WARNING!**

**There is was...and here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"So, who exactly are you looking for, Miss?"<p>

Gaz covered her face in frustration, annoyed at how slow this cop was being, "Let me try this again…" how she wanted to continue her original thought about how he was a blundering ape who better start doing his job properly before Gaz's leather boots end up in his throat via the back way…

But she figured that would be pushing her luck just a little bit.

Tunica and Zim stood behind the slowly fuming sister who was just looking to get her idiot brother out of jail already. Tunica looked at the pale alien, "You sure you don't want to wait in the car or something, Zim? I know you told the kids you'd be here for them and everything, but Dib is going to still be a little sloshed. He'll have that horrid smell of alcohol and he'll probably be babbling like a nitwit."

Zim gave her a tired, half smile, "I should be okay, Tunica. If it at any points get too much for me, I'll make my way to the car, okay?"

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you," Tunica tried, knowing how damn stubborn Zim could be sometimes.

"Oh! You're looking for _him_. Yeah, he's in the back. Rather drunk and out of it still, though. Come on through, and we'll let him out for you. You'll have to go with him when he's a bit more sober to get his car back from the DMV, though," the slow policeman said, ruffling through his cupboard for the keys.

Gaz, Tunica and Zim followed him into where the cells were, "I can't believe Dib. When I get my hands on him…!"

"Calm down, Gaz. I have a feeling he'll pay for it in the morning if he's as drunk as I think he might be," Tunica guessed, her cold hands in her jean's pocket.

"Is it me, or do you hear singing?" Zim asked, noticing a faint hum. It was way off key and sounded awful, but it was roaming with confidence through the air.

"Yeah, that's your friend. He's been at it for an hour now. The prison lock-ups here think he's hilarious in all honesty. I just think he's bloody annoying. But then, I at least get to go home and get my entertainment from a TV, so…"

They all stood together outside the cell, watching as Dib sat on the cell bed, rocking back and forth as he sang "Titanium" in one of these worst tones ever imagined. Criminals in the other cells surrounding Dib's were clapping and cheering him on, laughing their asses off at the moron.

Gaz covered her face, shaking it, "Oh God, I can't believe this is happening."

"You know, under different circumstances, this would be flipping hilarious," Zim whispered to Tunica.

"Dude, under any circumstances, this is flipping hilarious," she smirked.

Dib finally noticed the loaming members and gave them a warm drunken smile, jumping to his feet, "Hey guys! God, you guys missed the party here last night! Where have you guys been?"

"Where have we been?" Gaz yelled at him, "Where the fuck have you been? What the hell did you think you were doing when you got behind your wheel last night and decided to go for a drive after getting pissed drunk, you fucking retard!"  
>"That's a-actually a funny story," he slurred, waving his limp finger at her, "See, the b-bar that I was at stopped serving me drinks, right? S-so I told myself 'Dib, you are not drunk enough yet'. So, I-I gottin my car and went to find another bar!"<p>

"In what world was that a good idea?" Gaz tried, her brother's strange behaviour not making sense.

"Gaz, you do realize you're talking to a drunk person, right? In his world, pink bunnies can fly," Tunica sighed.

Zim tried holding back a laugh after that comment. Gaz grabbed her brother's shirt and slammed him into the bars of the cell, "I will make you pay for this, Dib. I swear that to you!"

Dib thought this was hilarious and burst into laughter, the surrounding prisoners cheering him on once more.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the police officer said, "If you want to beat the crap out of him, you can't do it here. That would be assault. But if you did it outside, where I can't see you…" he hinted towards.

"Just open the damn cell so I can get his drunk ass home," Gaz grunted.

The officer unlocked the cell door and pulled it open. Dib gave a look of sneakiness and stepped out with very wobbly legs.

"There's a few forms you need to fill out for his release and then you can…um, 'get his drunk ass home'," the officer said in a sigh.

Gaz, who looked as though her head were about to explode, stormed out with the officer as Tunica and Zim waited with Dib to follow.

In his dazed and slurred state, he decided he needed to say goodbye to his audience, "Well, all! You-you guys have been an a-amazing crowd of great guys. I-I love you guys!"

Tunica covered her mouth, wondering if this was the same Dib she had seen around the household for the past five years. Zim thought he had lost his bloody mind and was finding this rather creepy now.

The criminals in the cells laughed at their final form of entertainment, clapping for Dib again. He bowed, but nearly collapsed over. Tunica and Zim grabbed his arms and yanked him upright which caused him to nearly fall backwards now, "God, Dib! How much did you drink yesterday?"

"I-I don't remember. T'was good drinking, though," he smirked.

Tunica looked at Zim, "Yeah, his liver is gonna feel that in the morning."

Dib pulled his arms out of the grip and looked at the two people before him, that drunk smirk still there, "Wanna hear something more amazing than that?"

"Not really, but seeing as you're pissed out of your gourd, you're going to blurt it out anyway," Tunica sighed.

Dib took a moment, trying to gather up his thought, before continuing, "While I was out searching for…" he pointed at Zim, "Something occurred to me."

He walked around in a dazed circle, nearly fumbling over his own feet, but being too out of it to care, "I was not happy."

Zim and Tunica watched him, a bit unsure of the situation as he continued, "I was actually really depressed. So, I told myself 'Dib, you need to go and get something to drink.' Huh, and right next to me is what? A bar!"

Dib walked over to Tunica, his breath alone making the Spellcaster feel her eyes go hazy. She gave him a look, "I'm sorry, Tunic…Tanic…whatever your name is, fairy lady. But I need to chat a have with him over theres."

"You're more than welcome to but I'm not going 'anywheres', my intoxicated friend," Tunica raised an eyebrow.

Dib waved his finger viciously as though he were trying to make a point, "See! You thinks I was-was asking you. But rather, I- am telling you."

He grabbed her arm out of nowhere and with a might she had not expected was thrown into his cell. He grabbed the bars and slid it shut, the lock clicking into place. Tunica jumped up, grabbing hold of the cell door and slamming it back and forth with all her might, trying to get out, "Damn it, Dib! Open this door!"

"Does it look like I have the key? Go get the officer," He said as though it were the most obvious thing.

Tunica continued fighting it, not getting very far. Her magic was drained from her 'vacation' and she couldn't master up a powerful enough spell that could simply blow this stupid metal door to shreds, "Come on, Dib! This is funny! Get me out of here before you do something stupid!"

"You are right, Tunica. It is not very funny…it's hilarious!" he clapped once, laughing, the fools around him doing the same.

Zim had pressed himself against the wall, frozen. His mind said run.

Dib turned, something in Zim jumping in utter fear. Come on, legs, he demanded; he wasn't bound to a bed this time!

Dib gave Zim a half smile, "Zim. You are what made me so depressed yesterday, you know?"

"Dib! Stop this!" Tunica tried, still fighting with the cell door. But her attempts to stop him were simply ignored as Dib continued.

The human neared the shaking alien, "And you know what the weird thing is. I have no idea what I'm depressed about."

As Dib got too close for Zim's comfort, he bolted, making a run for the door. But Dib's new 'friends' weren't done with him yet and grabbed Zim's legs through the bars unexpectedly. The alien hit the ground, air rushing out of him as he gasped. He looked over at the cell next to him, the strong male's hands and arms jutting out. The scaly scary looking members within gave Zim a creepy smile, "Dib's told us so much about you, alien."

They laughed, Zim wide eyed in shock. Dib grabbed Zim from the back of his neck, holding tightly onto his collar as he yanked the weak alien up. Dib shoved Zim into the wall, holding him down by his wrists, the alien struggling, "Dib, let go of me!"

Dib looked at Zim seriously, "Zim…" he near whispered in an angry drunk tone, the human's alcohol laced breath making Zim's poor stomach lurch.

Zim looked at him; painful memories were flooding through his mind as Dib continued. The human was now looking as though he himself were about to cry. Dib wasn't angry with Zim.

He was angry with himself.

"I know I did something horrible to you. Something I will never forgive myself for," he started laughing, "And I don't even know what it is."

Tears fell from the human's face as Zim watched him, his struggling dying down as his breath quickened, "Dib, please…don't do this. Whatever you did…"

"I'm sure you deserved it," Dib said out of nowhere. Zim gave him a look, everything in him feeling as though it were dying. Pins tingled along his green skin, everything around him going numb.

"Don't listen to him, Zim! He doesn't mean it! Alcohol makes humans go stupid and say things they don't mean!" Tunica tried, still trying to get out.

"Shut up!" men in the cells yelled at the magician. Dib stared at the beyond scared alien, "I'm sure I'll deserve whatever happens to me as well when I finally remember, huh?"

Dib pushed Zim down harder against the wall, his own body being pushed against the alien's now. Zim's wrists felt as though they were about to crack as he let out a grunt of agony. Dib shook his head, his eyes closing, "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. It'll be over soon."

"God, no! Dib! STOP!" Zim tried, this becoming too real for him.

Dib whispered into Zim's antennae, "I'm sorry."

The drunken human took a breath and pushed his lips against Zim's, one of his hands pulling away from its grip of the near broken wrist and grabbing hold of Zim's ass, pushing the alien upward.

The alien shut his eyes, his face scrunching as he tried screaming, his now free hand trying to push Dib off of him. He struggled, the men around him clapping and cheering the drunken moron on. Tunica watched, falling to her knees in defeat, her body going limp as she could only watch.

Zim couldn't take it and brought his leg up, trying to kick Dib off him. But the human was too close to get a strong enough blow and too strong for the slowly fading alien.

Zim couldn't. He just couldn't. His body went limp as he began crying now, screaming muffled howls.

Dib opened his eyes and saw this and immediately pulled himself away, shocked at what he was doing. God, what the hell was he doing? Zim slid down the wall, holding his stomach as he began crying harder. Dib stood there, unable to move as Zim opened his angry eyes, beginning to scream at the human, "You deserve whatever the fuck you get, human! You…you are worse than Tak! God damn it…"Zim broke down, covering his face.

The doors to their side slammed open, the officer and Gaz looking around in confusion. Tunica slammed her cell door, "Get me out of here NOW!"

The officer went running over to the cell, Gaz walking over to Zim and Dib, "Zim…?"

She wanted to help him up but he brushed away her hand, "Just get him out of here!"

Gaz looked at the devastated Dib and held onto his arms, manoeuvring him towards the door. Tunica stormed out of the opened cell and went rushing over to Zim, going onto her knees to meet him.

He looked at her and shut his eyes. Tunica put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up, taking him outside.

…..

Tunica rubbed Zim's back as he spewed into the bushes outside the station. She made sure to hold onto at least one of his arms as well in case he slipped off the small stairway they were standing on. She wasn't too keen on trying to fish him out of the bushes he had just vomited into.

Zim coughed, his eyes half opening. Tunica looked at him slightly. He shook his head, his mouth closing. Tunica gave a nod and pulled him gently upright, helping him sit down one of the steps. She positioned his head underneath her chin and let him rest against her slightly, one of her arms placed behind him as it held onto his other arm. Zim closed his still slightly wet eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Tunica used her free hand and began digging around in her jeans pocket, looking for something. She found the small cylindrical looking thing and pulled it out, offering it to Zim.

He shook his head, not wanting one of the hard candies inside the wrapper. Tunica didn't move it away, "You must, Zim. Your sugar has probably dropped to horrific levels after that. This will give it a bit of a boast. Come on, these things will send the quietest of kids into a sugar frenzy."

Zim shook his head, shutting his eyes as he tried not to cry, still not wanting it. Tunica sighed, leaving the packet of sweets next to her as she brought her other arm up, giving Zim a hug.

He opened his eyes, their paleness worrying Tunica, "I-I couldn't do a thing…it was like…" he shut them tightly, gritting his teeth now.

Tunica rubbed his arms, "I know, Zim. I know." She couldn't say anything else at this point in time. She couldn't explain to him that Dib didn't mean it or that it would be okay.

Because she wasn't sure herself on whether or not those two comments were true anymore.

After two minutes, Zim pulled away, resting his arms on his brought up knees. Tunica watched him. He was staring blankly at the floor, a slight twitch here and there from his still shaky arms catching Tunica's attention.

She looked down now as well. She reached over and took out one of the sweets for herself, sticking the hard fruity sweet into her mouth. She tried one last attempt to get Zim to have at least one. He gave a defeated sigh and took one out, stuffing it into his mouth as though it were more for Tunica's benefit than his.

Gaz walked out, looking exhausted. Tunica looked up at her, "And?"

"He's free to go," she sighed, "But that DUI will be there on his record for a long time. God, when Agent Dark Booty hears about this…"

"Where exactly is Dib?"

"He's throwing up in the bathroom. I warned him if he pukes in my car, he's getting out and walking the rest of the way home," Gaz looked very angry. But she looked over at Zim and felt worry wash over her now instead, "How is…?"

Tunica looked at the quiet alien. His eyes were shut as he sucked on the sweet, looking really sick. Tunica looked back up, shaking her head. Gaz sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

Tunica looked down for a moment, "Nothing right now. Just get Dib home. Zim and I will walk."

"You sure? I don't mind doing two trips for you guys," she tried.

Tunica shook her head, "The fresh air will do him good."

Gaz could read between the lines and knew what Tunica was trying to say. Gaz needed to get Dib home and in his room so that when Zim and Tunica got home, the alien and human wouldn't need to see one another. Zim needed time alone right now. He needed to calm down. She remembered their talk last night about what would happen if Zim's stress levels got too high and after a stunt like that...

Gaz nodded slightly, turning as the door opened. A very sickly looking Dib held onto the door, his face sweaty and near white. He wasn't the happy looking fellow they saw earlier anymore and had that strong smell of vomit on him.

Zim covered his face, trying to fight back that sick feeling in his stomach as the smell lingered. Tunica placed a hand on his back, still keeping her eyes on the human.

As a zombie would, he stiffly made his way over to the car, ignoring everyone around him. Gaz gave a sigh, "To think I have to deal with _that _for the rest of the evening."

Zim gave a slight cough, moving his hands to the back of his head now as it began spinning again for some reason. He gave a small groan, not feeling well at all. Tunica and Gaz gave him a concerned look.

Gaz looked back at the car, sorrow in his eyes, "You promise to make that bitch pay?"

"I'll die trying, Gaz."

"Make sure you save a piece for me," Gaz said in a scary tone, making her way down the stairs to the car.

Zim coughing began to become violent now, clutching onto his stomach in pain. Tunica pulled him up, checking him over, "When we get home, I'm getting Lee Narr to give you a look over?"

Zim fell onto Tunica, breathing heavily as his eyes closed, "I realized something today, Tunica."

She looked at him, her stomach tying in knots as she began to worry about the child, "What was that?"

Zim half opened his eyes, "Alcohol is a very bad thing."

Tunica gave a look and turned her head to face the street in front of them, her voice near breaking, "Yes, Zim. Alcohol is very bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Why didn't Zim just go back to the car! 3(<strong>

**Poor guy. He just can't catch a break! And what about the baby, huh? A scare like that could have some some damage...or worse...(panicked look!)**

**Well, that is all for tonight, unfortunately. I am off to...watch TV...I don't know.**

**I will either be back tomorrow or Monday. Will catch you all then**

**(can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter :o some serious shit went down today, so I look forward to the response...DON'T KILL ME DX)**

**Byeeeeee :)**


	30. True Plan Revealed

**Hello all. I am back :) Wheee Hooooo!**

**Back with the updatings (two chapters, you lucky suckers :D)**

**I is sorry for not udpating yesterday. Bit busy with...stuff...yeah**

**I unfortunately will not be updating tomorrow (HECTIC DAY tomorrow. I get home at about 9 tomorrow and I simply won't have time to do ), but don't worry, I is posting the extra chapter today to make up for it! :D Yay!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you attacked him yet, dammit!" Purple said in a fury. He turned to Red, "Why hasn't she attacked him yet!"<p>

"Sir, please understand…" Tak tried, but Red interrupted, "If this plan fails, Tak…"

"My Tallests, it will not fail; but we have to give it time. The smeet still needs to grow and develop and seeing as it will be similar to a human pregnancy, it will take a while…"

"Why not just bring that buffoon up here where we can lock him up and decide ourselves when that hybrid can come out? Why leave him with those stupid Earthlings?"

"From what I have researched, or rather, what I pounded fifty trained Vortians into researching, a certain amount of stress could trigger early delivery, something we don't want if this child is to be as strong and fit as we need him or her to be," Tak said as her eyes shone in this dark light.

Something occurred to Red as he turned his head slightly, "What about the stress from being around that Dib character, Tak?"

Tak gave a grin, "Well, that's just giving us a little bit of entertainment, my Masters."

"Tak, if he loses that child and dies before we're done with him…!"  
>"Calm down, my Tallests. Why do you think your men on Foodcourtia let that bumbling idiot, Skoodge escape with that Vortian scientist? She will keep him fit and trim till he is ready. Trust me, it will all work out in the end."<p>

"It had better Tak," Purple threatened, going off to get some snacks.

"How long till you make your next move, Invader?" Red asked, eying the alien in question.

Tak gave a toothy grin, "Oh, soon, my Tallest. Very soon."

…


	31. I'm a Monster

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Dib rested his head against the edge of the bucket before him, his stomach giving him a two minute breather before continuing its filed complaint against him for consuming that much alcohol in one sitting, "I have no fucking idea…but God, kill me the next time I do it, please."

"You better bet your ass I will! Not only have you embarrassed me and your children, but yourself. When the Swollen Eyeball hears about this…its demotion city from there on out, you jackass!"  
>Dib looked up, rings already forming under his eyes, "Yes, I get it, Gaz. I fucked up! Stop yelling at me, you're not helping."<p>

"Not help…look here, buster; when Tunica comes home and gets Zim sorted out, she is coming up here to crush you into crumbles smeared across the carpet! In fact, I may even join her because you definitely deserve more punishment than you've been given tonight! What possessed you to do whatever the hell you did to Zim in that police station!"

"I don't know," Dib grumbled.

"And what are you planning to do about it now? The damage is already done, dammit!"

"I don't know!" Dib suddenly yelled at her. She gave him a look. He softened, almost muttering to himself, "I just…I don't know what happened."

Gaz waited for her brother to continue. When he was sure nothing else was coming up, seeing as his stomach had finished its complaint by the feel of things, he placed the bucket next to his bed and sat back against the cool wood of the back of his bed, the pillows next to him. He took a breath and began making his plea, "Yesterday, after Zim stormed out of the house and I went in search of him…all I could think about was what he called me. A monster. I don't know why it even mattered. I mean, Zim has obviously called me worse things before in my lifetime. But for some reason, what he said stayed with me like the Loch Ness would to his lake."

Gaz gave him a strange look. He continued, "I suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt and depression. I kept hearing myself say you're a terrible person and you are worse than Tak ever was. I just…"

Dib stuttered, covering his sore eyes with his sweaty hands, "I needed something to make that feeling stop. So I went for a few drinks and it got out of hand."

Gaz stood, the movement of the bed causing Dib took look up at her. She knew she couldn't tell him. She needed him to realize this on his own. She at least, as an asshole as she called herself now, owed the alien that much. She would wait for Dib…and be there for her brother when it was time.

She looked at her him, "Get some sleep, bro. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Dib grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head as Gaz went to turn his light off. He looked up at her, "Gaz."

She looked over at him. He looked as though he were about to burst into tears, "Please let Z-Zim know that…" Dib knew a sorry wasn't good enough anymore and simply turned over, leaving his sentence unfinished. Gaz sighed and flipped the switch for the light.

Leaving poor Dib in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>For any of those who cares, that last line was a metaphor or pun or something profound like that :)<br>Yeah, poor Dib is not only _in the darkness of his room_ but also clueless towards the actually situation**

**I feel for the guy. WEDNESDAY! We shall see how poor Zimmy is doing :o**


	32. Not feeling Great

**Hi everybody :D God, yesterday was one of those days X_X I am tired. Got home at 9, watched Othello till 12.30 so I wouldn't fail my test today...And my hand is destroyed! XO  
><strong>

**Movings on...here is today's chapter :) I feel bad, guys. I have not been writing in the least these last few days. I'm starting to worry whether or not I can actually finish it :o **

* * *

><p>"How long have you been feeling these pains for, Zim?" Lee Narr asked, standing over the alien as she felt along his back.<p>

Zim sat on the couch in the lounge after Tunica had plopped him on it when they arrived home, his head low as he took deep breathes, his arms resting on his knees as his head felt light. His body was still numb and cool from a layer of fine sweat over him. He shivered slightly, not answering Lee Narr as she straightened.

Tunica stood next to the Vortian, her arms folded as she blinked nervously. Lee Narr pushed Zim back gently, the alien cringing as he moved, resting him against the couch. She felt his stomach, Zim giving a moan now. Lee Narr looked up, "Tunica, can you fetch my medical bag off the table over there?"

Tunica gave a nod and went to grab it, "Can you give me an educated guess as to what you think might be wrong?"

Lee Narr took the case from Tunica, going in search of something from within, "A little too much stress added to his already confused and frenzied body is making our friend here feel not too great."

Zim gave a groan, holding onto his mouth as he tried keeping something lurching in his stomach down. Tunica gave him a worried look, looking back at the Vortian, "Please tell me you can fix the 'not feeling great' part."

Lee Narr brought out a syringe, going in search of something else, "I'm working on it."

The Irken couldn't stop it and jolted up, heaving clear liquid onto the carpet in front of them.

Tunica went over to him as he began coughing violently once more. "Might want to hurry up just a little bit, Lee Narr!" Tunica insisted.

"No!" Zim said out of nowhere, standing up in a dazed state, his body not very stable on his weak legs, "Irk dammit, no more! Th-this is torture! I can't do it anymore! Leave me alone to just die already!"

Tunica stood, trying to hold onto Zim, but he slipped out of her grasp, still moving away from them, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to suffer like this anymore. I'm going to die in the end anyway!"

"Tunica, hold him down," Lee Narr said as she brought out two small bottles, drawing liquid into the syringe from both.

Tunica looked over at the Voritan, "Lee Narr, I-I can't…"

"If you want to help save him and his child, you will do as I say!" The Vortian threatened.

Tunica hesitated, still not trusting of this alien…but what choice did she have here?

She held onto Zim's arms, the alien now struggling with her, screaming in a voice that was ear-splitting. She tried getting a better grip on him, but she was behind him and was finding it difficult not to grab him in a way that would hurt him in the process. After all, that's how she was taught to fight…the main goal was to always hurt the enemy.

Zim tried getting himself free, slamming into her. She dodged his attacks, keeping her face out of the way. If he broke her nose, he would be gone before she could recover.

The two collapsed backwards onto the couch as Tunica's knees buckled against the armrest, the Spellcaster grunting as the heavy alien smacked onto her. Tunica wrapped her legs around his in a hold, her hands pinning his arms against his body, "Do it! God dammit!" Tunica struggled in a strained voice, her lungs being compressed pretty badly.

Lee Narr grabbed one of Zim's flailing arms as he yelled at them both, in tears once more, "Please! God dammit! Don't do this! I don't want this!"

She pushed the needle into his arm carefully and pressed the plunger down.

Zim continued to struggle for a few moments, Tunica running out of energy, before his muscles and body suddenly relaxed. The beyond exhausted Tunica gave a sigh as she felt Zim go calm. She slid herself off the couch from under him, hitting the ground with a knock. She held back a yelp as Lee Narr helped pull her to her feet.

Zim lay on the couch, his eyes half opened as he tried keeping awake, muttering gibberish about how he was a failure at everything and wanted it to end to himself. Gaz ran into the lounge from the stairway, "What the fuck is going on down here? You guys are scaring the kids upstairs, dammit!"  
>She noticed Zim lying on the couch. She looked up, a harsh tone hitting her voice now, "What did you two do to him?"<p>

"Well…" Tunica tried. She looked at Lee Narr, "What exactly did you do?"

"I gave him something to help him sleep and a dose of hormones that will not only help regulate his mood and already buzzing hormones, but help relax his tensed up nerves," Lee Narr said, giving a sad look towards the alien, now almost feeling bad for him, "I don't really have anything for his emotional trauma, though. That is really what sparked this reaction, more than anything else. And it's putting his body through a lot more than it needs right now."

Tunica and Gaz watched the weak alien as his eyes shut, still muttering nothings to no one.

"Will he be alright?" Gaz asked, her voice quiet.

Lee Narr folded her arms, "Look, I'm going to give it to you guys straight. Zim cannot stay here if this is what is going to happen to him. The amount of stress he is facing in this household is going to not only put the baby at risk, but Zim as well. If his stress levels go high enough, his body will almost trick itself into believing he is in danger and that it needs to protect him. This means it will release the hormones that will kick start early labour in order to get rid of where most of his energy is going to which is the baby. This, of course, could and most likely will result in Zim dying."

The two women fell silent. Gaz looked up, "Is there any way to stop it if something like that happens?"

Lee Narr took a moment before answering, "It might be possible, depending on the circumstances. But understand that I don't have access to the right equipment here. Your labs downstairs don't offer much technology in terms of caring for a pregnant Irken…not that many machinery is around for caring a pregnant Irken in general."  
>"Where do you suppose you could have that sort of equipment?" Tunica asked, looking at Lee Narr now.<p>

"From what I've seen, the Resisty's ship has some equipment we could definitely use. Most of the machinery up there is either Vortian or stolen Irken tech, both of which will definitely help your friend over here."

Tunica and Gaz gave one another a thoughtful look, "It is away from the household and your brother…" Tunica started.

"But Zim would never agree to being away from his children for that long. Remember, he still has eight more months of this before that alien over there will even consider letting him come back home."

Lee Narr gave Gaz a stare.

"And they have the equipment and a few trained men up there that could help Zim if something goes wrong during the pregnancy," Tunica still tried, wondering about this idea now.

"But Zim would never agree to being away from his children for that long!' Gaz tried once more, knowing that would be his biggest issue.

Tunica looked at Lee Narr, "Wait. Hold on a second. Firstly, I doubt the leader would agree to letting an Irken on a resistance ship against the Irkens themselves and secondly, even if the leader is crazy enough to do it, the men on the ship will most likely show their displeasure towards having an Irken on their ship, huh?"

Lee Narr gave a sigh, "The leader of the Resisty is Lard Narr, my brother. I can try my best to convince him to let Zim stay on the ship during his pregnancy. And I'm sure he can give the men a harsh talking to with regards to Zim's safety."

"Even so, Zim's still going to need someone there for him…" Gaz thought out loud, before smacking her head, "What am I talking about? He's not going to agree to it!"

"I'll go with him," Tunica suggested, "I've helped him through this so far. Might as well finish it to the end. I can act as a personal security guard. Besides, I need a few machine parts and weapons from y'all guys ship to go 'Irken Hunting' myself."

"Tunica, you can't be serious about this…" Gaz tried but the half fairy interrupted, "I am being very serious, Gaz. Look, it took me about a month to get Zim out of his room and comfortable enough to sit at the dinner table, quivering as the man who violated him sat across from him. I know your brother was drunk and whatever…but what happened tonight was a massive step backwards…even further backwards than where I started. Zim was suicidal at some point there! I can't do this over and over again, because as the pregnancy goes on and his mood swings get worse…there are only so many times you can convince person."

Gaz looked down, covering her face as she let out a pain-filled sigh, "Tunica, what about Dib and the kids?"

"Well, that's what you're here for," Tunica suggested, her tone still bitter.

Gaz looked up, "My brother is also having a suicidal moment with himself right now because I have a feeling he's remembering what happened! You expect me to deal with that and the kids constant questions as to where their other father is on my own! You must be joking!"

"Gaz, no one is being put in a fair role right now, but what choice do we have?"

"Both of you, shut up!" Zim suddenly yelled at the two, his drunk eyes half opening. They looked at him, rather surprised that he wasn't asleep like they presumed he was. He sat up, still dazed, "God, you two sound like an old married couple like the ones I used to watch on TV."

Tunica and Gaz gave one another a look, not impressed. Zim looked at them, "Listen here, okay? Gaz is right, I don't want to leave the kids; and Tunica is right, I was near suicide tonight."

He looked at the Vortian, "But that mixture Lee Narr _shoved_ into my arm…!" He said, showing how annoyed he was by her doing it, before he continued with a lowered tone, almost sounding like he was out of breath, "It really did calm me down. And without it…God knows what I would have done to myself or to any of you…"

"Yes, well, drugs have that effect," Tunica mumbled to herself. Gaz elbowed her in the arm slightly.

Zim continued, "I meant what I said. I can't do this anymore. I can't be in this household with all of us being so angry at one another all the time, in case things like this pop up again. Gaz, for both the child and Dib's benefit, it might be safer for me to go away for a little while. Lee Narr can't keep loading me with drugs."

"Zim…I just…" she sighed, "You just better come back." She wanted to add a 'this time' to the end of that sentence, but knew Zim really didn't need that right now.

Lee Narr jumped in, hoping to help the situation, "Look, before six or seven months, Zim can come and visit you guys and check in on the family. And I'm sure I can do a little more convincing to get you guys to come stay on the Resisty a few weeks before the baby is due."

"I just don't know how the children will react. I promised them I would never leave," he said in a solemn tone.

"Nik is still quite young, so something like this won't be as difficult for him to take. It's Hope you're going to have to convince," Gaz mentioned.

Zim covered his face, his voice breaking, "Oh God!"

Tunica went up to the couch, "Calm down, Zim. It won't be as difficult to explain…" she looked up, "Seeing as certain little spy has been listening to the whole conversation!"

They turned as Hope, who had been hiding herself on the stairway with her spider legs around her to almost blend in with the bars along the staircase, gave them a shocked look, "Um…"

Zim stood, "Hope."

She stood and reluctantly made her way down the stairway, going up to the standing adults. She gave her aunts a stare, "I'm going with my father!"

"Hope, you can't…" Tunica tried, but she interrupted, looking at her dad now, "You promised you would never leave me again, dad!"

"Hope, don't make it harder on him…" Gaz tried, putting a hand on her niece's shoulder.

She stormed up to him, Gaz's hand returning to her. Hope looked at her father with a determined frown, "I won't let you go on your own, dad. I need to be there with you! I'm not going to be afraid anymore!"

Zim went down on one knee, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Sweetie, you are a brave and strong little Irken. You have always been there for me when I've needed you and I will always be there for you, even if I'm millions of miles away. Hope, that ship will have hundreds of mean aliens who will be looking for a chance to hurt me in anyway, including using you! I need you to stay here and look after your dad and your brother."

Hope shook her head, "I'm going and that's final!"

Zim sighed, looking down in defeat, "Damn my stubborn genetics."

Tunica and Lee Narr gave each other a look, "We have no idea what we're getting into here, just so you know."

Lee Narr sighed, "I'm starting to pick up on that now."

* * *

><p><strong>ROADTRIP! :D sorry, felt like saying that<strong>

**Yep, I needed an excuse to get Zim outta the house and HERE IT IS! **

**Well, see you guys tomorrow (REVIEW!) and I shall see you all then :)  
>Love you guys<strong>


	33. Welcome Maggots!

**Hello all. Me agains. NEW CHAPTER...yay :)  
>Sorry, not much energy from me today. Very tired, very bleak...the usual :p<strong>

**On with the show...**

* * *

><p>Gaz helped bring down the last suitcase as Tunica followed behind, holding onto a tiny pink suitcase for Hope. They both gave a sigh, looking at one another, "Where's Zim?"<p>

"He's saying goodbye to Nik," Tunica said, ruffling her hair back and forth in a tired fashion.

Gaz stretched her arms and then gave the magician a curious look, "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Carrying bags down the stairway? How else are we going to get them down to the labs?" Tunica said with a grin.

Gaz gave her a look, "You know what I mean; don't play dumb."

Tunica gave a grin, leaning against the wall, "Too easy."

"Tunica!"

The magician sighed, "You are one determined woman."

Gaz gave her a stare, waiting. Tunica stood a bit straighter, going for the chain wrapped around her neck. It was a thin gold chain with a gold ring on the end of it that Tunica kept hidden under her shirt. Gaz didn't even notice it.

It almost looked like an engagement ring, "This, my dear fiery friend, is why I fight for and beside the good guys."

"A ring?"

"A ring with important meaning," she said, tucking the ring back away under her black corset shirt, "I've been given a lot of chances in my lifetime, Gaz. Sometimes you've got to repay the favors you owe."

Gaz gave her a look. They both looked up as Zim and Hope made their way down the stairway, holding hands, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," Zim sighed, now doubting this whole trip, "Where is Lee Narr?"

"She's been downstairs using the Membrane computer system to contact Lard Narr. We're gonna use the Resisty's teleporting system and get beamed up from there," Tunica mentioned, grabbing a hold of two of the large suitcases. Gaz grabbed the other two, one more large case and Hope's tiny pink one.

Tunica kicked open the door leading downstairs and almost waddled her way down the stairs, the heavy cases swinging her left and right as she went. Gaz was of course just slumped over to one side with her large bag, the tiny pink one not really fazing her at all.

They made their way through the cold hallway, listening as Lee Narr's soft voice echoed slightly. Hope moved closer towards her dad, hugging him as she hung onto his hip. He placed a hand on her back as they walked together, giving her a small smile.

He really didn't want Hope joining them, but as he suspected, she was as stubborn as he was. He tried so hard after Tunica and Gaz had gone to bed to convince her not to come, but she fought him tooth and nail on this. Eventually, the tired and drained alien gave up and in his weak moment submitted, giving Hope the go ahead.

Tunica dumped the bags on the floor as Lee Narr cut the call, sighing as she stood over the keyboard, "I take it went well, then?"

The Vortian gave her a look, trying not to laugh at the deluded Spellcaster, "It took a lot of arguing, I'll say that much."

"I guess the trip is called off then," Gaz tried, giving it one last go.

Lee Narr gave the woman a weak smile, "No. Lard Narr has sort of agreed to it…but at a stretch. He has a whole list of things you guys mostly can't do on the ship and things that you'll all have to do…"

Zim, after a moment noticed something, "Where's Skoodge?"

They all looked at him, then looked around, noticing the alien really was missing. Lee Narr's gaze drifted towards the floor, folding her arms, "He left."

Tunica gave her a look, "Left? To where exactly? He has no ship and nowhere else to go…"

"It doesn't matter," Zim forced out, Gaz and Tunica noting the tone he used as he said it. They knew that Zim found this hard to accept and that inside, he was beyond angry that his life-long friend just up and left like a coward. Tunica and Gaz couldn't even believe it themselves.

Tunica decided to break this awkward moment, "Should we head out?"

Zim looked down at Hope, "You absolutely sure about this?"

Hope gave him a look as she pulled away from his hip, "As sure as I am you're my dad."

Zim gave her a small grin. Tunica shook hands with Gaz, "Keep an eye on your bro. I'll come by in a few months and see how everything is going, alright?"

"Looking forward to it," Gaz said as though she didn't mean it, "Take care."

Lee Narr pressed a little something on her belt…

And they were gone. Gaz stood there for a moment, sighing, "God, how on Earth did Dib and I get ourselves into this family?" she stretched her arms again, groaning, "I told him to just leave Zim alone…but nooooo, don't listen to me, your smarter sister…"

She continued ranting as she went down the lab's hallways.

….

Zim and Hope tumbled onto one another as they hit the floor, the father-to-be groaning at the sudden impact. Tunica managed to stay up, but made sure to keep her hand against metallic wall surrounding them. Lee Narr bent down slightly and gave Zim a hand up, "You alright?"

"I'll manage," he mumbled, pulling himself up. He helped his daughter who was a bit dizzy. She hadn't done this in years.

Tunica gave a look as she slowly raised her hands, "Er…guys…?"

They looked up at the elite of various alien soldiers pointing guns at them, "Are we on the right ship?"

"Drop your weapons!" a powerful voice from behind them yelled. They watched as a slightly shorter than Zim alien walked up to them, dusting his pilot coat. He gave them a look, "So, these are our new recruits then?"

Tunica and Zim gave one another a look. Lee Narr took a step forward, "I guess so, brother."

Lard Narr neared the two of them, "Welcome to the Resisty, you maggots!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmmm<strong>

**And so! We have probably (and finally) reached about the halfway point of this story (God, I never thought I'd get here. It took FOREVER!) **

**I will try and do some more writing tonight and yeah...look forward to the awesomeness reviews and I shall (hopefully) see you all tomorrow :)**


	34. Zim's got Heart :S

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, ZIM! And all actual female mothers out there X)**

**I hope you guys have been spoiling themz. Our mothers are very importeded :D Anyways, enough about them, sorry for not updating for a while. Had a dance thingy thing yesterday. Got back at 1 this morning and my feet were dead X_X It was a huge success though and I'm sure our Matrics enjoyed it :)**

**Alrighty then, time for the updatings :D Hope you guys enjoy...sorry if the quality is not fantuckingfastic or anything. I probably wrote this through my sleeped deprived days ^^; Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Muttered whispers filled the air around them from displeased soldiers. Hope shrunk behind her dad, reminding herself to be brave for his sake. It wasn't showing as well as she would have hoped to be honest.<p>

Lard Narr made up for his small stature with his bold personality. He wasn't the brightest of leaders, mind you, but he made up for this with his authority.

His sister walked beside him carefully as they made their way through the ship, giving the new arrivals a tour and directing them to where they would be staying.

"Listen here. I am only letting you morons onto my ship because Lee Narr asked nicely enough. I am not at all pleased to have you here and quite frankly, if the men give you a hard time, they will most likely get a promotion!" he yelled at them, still not turning.

Zim looked over at Tunica who was giving him a hard stare. Lard Narr continued, "This is not a free ride, got that? All of you, no matter age or condition, will work on this ship!"

"Now hold on a sec here! You can't expect Zim or Hope to…!" Tunica tried but Lard Narr turned and pointed at her, "I did not give you permission to speak!"

Tunica slapped his hand out of the way, "Don't you dare speak to me as though I am one of your fucking soldiers! I fought in two wars already; I've seen more action than anyone on this ship. So don't expect me to hide my tail between my legs and take such verbal abuse, you got that punk!"

Lard Narr gave one of the most scared looks Tunica has seen a man give her in a while. Zim and Lee Narr were speechless. Hope was giving her aunt a hidden smile. That was telling him.

Lard Narr straightened his jacket and turned back around, his face a bit whiter than it had been before. He cleared his throat and continued, "Lee Narr mentioned you will be staying here for a while."

"About eight months, brother," her sister answered, finally finding her voice after Tunica's threat.

Lard Narr gave her a look, "That's a long time, sister!"

"But it's necessary. Please understand brother."

He sighed, "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Resistance by the end of this."

He pressed in the code to unlock Zim's new room. The door slid apart and inside was a bed, two tables, a cushioned chair and a bathroom to their right. Zim walked in and switched the light on, looking around like a lost child, feeling unsure of this new place. It was cold, stale…and wasn't really what he was hoping for. Hope followed him slowly, noticing there was nowhere for her to sleep.

"This is your room, Irken," Lard Narr said distastefully, "The other two will be in rooms on two other stations on this ship."

"What? No, my daughter is not going to be…!" Zim tried but Lard Narr shook his head, "If you don't like the arrangements, my Irken recruit, go find a new ship to mooch off of," he gestured out of the door.

"Lard Narr…" Lee Narr tried.

"Come, I'll show you where you will be working," he began walking off.

Zim gave Lee Narr a look, "I refuse to be separated from my daughter, Vortian!"

Lee Narr gave a look before looking up at Zim, "Just hide her here tonight, I'll discuss it with him later."

Lard Narr took them to what was supposed to be the cafeteria for the ship. It was a dump. The Skool's cafeteria looked better than this.

Random benches scattered a huge grimy tiled area. There was a serving area with very unhappy and cold looking aliens with food that didn't look at all safe to eat.

Lard Narr led them into the kitchen where a horrific seven foot creature with various limps was cooking over five fiery stoves and ovens. Zim gave this beast a strange look. He turned around, revealing his piercing red eyes, making the former Invader almost jump. The beast looked over at Lard Narr, "Oh no! I will not have this…this thing working in my kitchen!" the monster said in a distorted voice, "Take him elsewhere."

"I want him working in her, cook. I know you'll be able to keep him in check," Lard Narr grinned.

Tunica gave a sigh, "So Zim and I will be working here then?"

"OH Vort no. His daughter and him will be working in here," he tossed two aprons to the aliens, both looking rather annoyed.

"You, antennae girl, will be working in the engines."

"Excuse me?"

"Our engines get dirty very quickly as you can imagine. Not to mention the random ships that often gets caught in them. So your job will be to keep them clean and running. So, all of you, welcome to the crew. Hope you enjoy your stay. If you'll excuse me, I am off to do what a captain usually does."

And with a smirky-sort of nod, he turned and left them in the kitchen. The beast looked at Zim, "Well, fresh meatbags, get to work! Start cutting those Bevorian hearts over there!"

Zim sighed and put the apron on, as did his daughter. Tunica gave a Lee Narr a look, "I swear, if that dude wasn't your brother, he would be dead right about now. Look at what he's doing to Zim and Hope!"

"It might do the alien some good, Tunica. The work might take his mind off things and keep him busy. It's better than him festering alone in his room, right? It's also vital that Irkens get exercise while pregnant. It keeps him and the baby healthy. And this way, he can keep an eye on Hope as well."

Tunica gave the Vortian a look, "You didn't put your brother up to giving us work, did you?"

"No. But it panned out nicely, am I right?" Lee Narr shrugged.

Zim went over to the hearts, grabbing a horrific butcher's knife and with a shaky hand began to cut up the first heart. Hope stood a bit further away, looking scared out of her mind. This was something she expected out of an age-restricted horror movie.

Zim began to chop through it, but a sudden rotting smell escaped from the organ that the poor alien was not prepared for. He closed his burning eyes, trying to ignore it, but the smell got worse as he continued to cut. He gave up and swung his head over the counter, his last meal ending up on the floor. Hope gave a slight jump, completely off guard, and quickly went up to her dad and rubbed his back.

The cook gave Zim a very annoyed look, "Dude! Come on! You haven't even tasted the food yet! You're gonna have to clean that up, man."

Tunica gave a sceptical look, "No Lee Narr, you are very wrong. This did not pan out nicely AT all."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Zimmy :( I have promised a few reviewers that the next story will be a sweet ZADR fic because this poor alien has really been put through hell, hasn't he? :o<strong>

**If anyone cares, he is being treated to a Spa day by his kids and is enjoying it a lot (3 YAY!**

**Leave those amazing reviews and I will see you guys soooon :)**


	35. Working the Rounds

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the late updating. It's going to be one of those weeks unfortunately, so sorry for the lack of updates ^^'**

**The NEW chapter ladies and gentle-ladies (I don't think we have any male reviewers...unless we do :o Hard to tell XD I don't pay much attention, really)**

* * *

><p>Tunica knew quite a bit about engines from what she and Skoodge had been working with in terms of repairing the ship. She knew various gears that she was sure wasn't in normal cars or aeroplanes on Earth. She knew what type of fuels worked best for different ships.<p>

Of course, none of this mattered when it came to cleaning out the engines. Cleaning these babies out was much worse.

Black sludge lined the rusted out metal walls. Tunica used a grappling hook thing she was given from one of the soldiers and managed to hook it onto the wall. She began pulling herself up, groaning as she went. When she was near a big enough splodge, she took out the piece of alien cloth and began wiping it.

The noise in here was deafening. The turbines that helped power the engines were what were right underneath her, covered by thin barbed wiring. It was obvious that not many people came down here.

She began scrubbing as hard as she could, the black sludge crawling down her arm. She shut her eyes and moved her face away, grunting in utter agony at the horrid slime. Suddenly, the ship jolted, dislodging her hook. She tried grabbing hold of anything she could, but the walls were as smooth as she knew this metal would be.

She went crashing down, hitting the barbed mesh below with a horrid thud. They thankfully were strong enough to hold the sudden impact and didn't break. She took a breath, thankful that she didn't end up minced. But that turbulence didn't only knock her hook clean off. The sludge hit her entire body, splattering black gunk all over her.

She half opened her eyes, her silver eyes burning in anger.

Tunica dragged herself over to one of the dodgy unstable looking tables in the cafeteria after three or so hours of work in the engines, believing it was clean enough.

She was covered with so much sludge, it was hard to tell if it was Tunica or a very slimy looking alien. Everything from head to toe was covered in black gunk, a small trail of black slime following behind her as she walked. It was hard to even make out her legs anymore.

She plopped herself onto one of the cold plastic seats and gave a sigh, resting on her arms on the table.

Her gaze shifted to a steaming plate of food that was placed onto her table. She cringed, covering her unseen nose with her blobby hands, "Oh Christ, what the hell is that? GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I think it's moving!"

She looked up at the waiter who would dare put that thing near her. She gave a look, "Zim?"

"Tunica?" he gave her a look. He pushed his little cart carrying these various plates aside for a moment and sat across from the Spellcaster, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Engine issues," she groaned, "I thought you were working in the kitchen."

"Yeah, he booted me out of there for throwing up everywhere. He says the kitchen is unsanitary as is. He told me I shoulder rather serve food out here."

"Hmmm," Tunica shrugged, looking back at the food, "Um, Zim? What exactly is that?"

"I'd try and explain it to you, but I think I've managed to finally get my stomach back in check and I don't want to ruin it," he groaned.

Tunica pushed it away from the two of them, "Lovely. Sounds very appetizing."

Tunica rested her head back down. Zim gave a look of annoyance, "Tunica, I hate this place! Why the hell are we even here?"

"Because if we left you in the household, you'd have either killed yourself or Dib," she mumbled from beneath her arms.

Zim looked away, sighing, "Do you think Dib is…okay?"

Tunica's head bolted up, Zim giving a slight jolt himself, "Did you just ask if Dib was…okay?"

"Yes," he said very slowly his hands up to shield himself from some unknown attack. Tunica gave him a strange look, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"You actually care genuinely about someone other than yourself or your kids. Wow, those hormones are really starting to take effect."

"Now cut that out!" he stood. He took a moment, then sat back down, "Is it that bad? What did Lee Narr give me?"

"Calm down, Zim. I'd rather have you sentimental and loving – as creepy as it is – than suicidal and depressed," she grinned.

But Zim looked really worried, placing a finger near his mouth, "This is bad, Tunica."

"No, it's not. It's…something that'll keep you going," she sighed, looking down, "I guess Lee Narr might have been right." Her head perked back up, "Where's Hope?"

"She's serving food as well. Which reminds me, I better get back to work before I get yelled at again for no reason."

He stood and went back to his cart, "Is there anything I can help you with, Zimmy?"

"No, he'll think I'm being lazy and start whipping me or something vile like that," he gritted, looking around as more soldiers entered.

"I'd like to see him try," Tunica huffed, lying back down on the table.

Tunica began drifting in and out of sleep for a few moments. She hadn't slept since she had returned home and was starting to feel it. Fortunately, she was not a sound sleeper, due to her antennae and years of being rudely awakened, so she was still alert, even in this half asleep state.

Zim continued walking around, placing plates on the various tables, trying not to gag. Every alien gave the Irken a cold or dirty stare, Zim simply ignoring it. He kept his gaze up most of the time, making sure he had his daughter in his line of sight. Hope was quite tall and so she wasn't too hard to spot as she did her rounds as well, trying to look as brave as she could. Zim was smiling on the inside.

He came up to the last, meanest looking table. He gave an annoyed sigh, placing the five plates on the table, the hearty laughter that was being spread between the men dying down. They all glared at him. He remained calm and gave no one any form of eye contact, "Your dinner."

"I don't think I want it, Irken," the horned alien spat at the Irken, Zim taking a step back to fetch the last plate.

"Yeah, he might have gotten his horrible Irken germs on it," one of the other thinner creatures noted. They began to snicker at Zim. He placed the last plate down and began to walk away.

A huge claw grabbed a hold of his arm, spinning him around quickly. Zim gave the creature a look, trying not to show his fear, "Hey! We were talking to you, smeet!"  
>Tunica's antennae wavered as her head began to rise slowly, her eyes trying to blink. Hope turned, watching over at her dad.<p>

Zim felt the grip tighten unbearably onto his arm. The alien stood, "We told ya we don't want your food!"

Zim gave him a hard stare, "Then starve!"

The alien gave an angered grin, "You got guts, Irken. Thinking you can just waltz onto this ship and think you're some kind of amazing. You are nothing here, boy!"

Tunica stood, her hands on the table. Her eyes quickly dashed over to the head table off to the side where Lee Narr and Lard Narr were seated, watching. The magician began to wonder if they were willing to intervene. Lard Narr seemed to be enjoying this a little too much, though.

"I have other tables to serve and you need to get back to your girlfriends and your gossip session," Zim threatened.

Everyone in the hall 'oooo'ed and 'aahhh'ed at this alien's foolish remark. Zim regretted it now that he thought about it, but remained strong. He needed to show his daughter that she mustn't be afraid for him any longer.

The alien gave him a look, licking his lips, "I was wrong, Invader. You don't have guts; you're just an idiot!"  
>The alien spun Zim around and grabbed hold of him from behind, his strong steroid looking arms wrapped around his chest. Zim was lifted up, struggling as he kicked his legs into the air, the breath being crushed out of him, "And now, you piece of Irken shit, I'm gonna squeeze that arrogance outta ya!"<p>

Tunica jolted up, but was held back down by three other men who wanted to see this. Hope tried as well, but a soldier grabbed her by her antennae and yanked her up, laughing in her face.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Zim looked over at his daughter, "HOPE!"

Zim gave a look of anger, all fear before dissolving into rage now, "Now you've made me angry!"

He brought up his hand and managed to grab a hold of one of the alien's clawed fingers. Zim yanked it up, shattering the skeletal bones within. With the horned alien's grip loosened, Zim brought up his leg high enough now and brought it down on the alien's leg. The alien howled and dropped Zim.

The Irken was up, swinging a kick towards the not so tough now alien. The alien slammed into the table, nearly turning the whole thing over. Zim grabbed a hold of one of the plates, dumping all food on it onto the floor, and tossing it at a speed towards the alien holding up Hope. It hit him square in the neck. The alien cried out in agony, dropping the tiny child.

Hope recovered quickly, activating her spider legs. The alien that managed to grab her gave a frightened yell and made a dash in the opposite direction.

Tunica yanked her arms together, knocking the two men out in one blow as they hit one another's heads. The man holding onto her hips got a sharp and awkward kick to the knee. He howled as Tunica brought up her hands, clapping the side of his head where his temples were. He went down.

The aliens at the nasty table Zim was near got up, pissed beyond words. Other alien soldiers by the nearby tables stood, the three family members becoming suddenly tense. This was turning into a brawl very quickly.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice yelled from behind them all.

They all turned, watching as Lard Narr stood on his table, "Don't waste your bloody time fighting with that waste of space Irken. Save your energy for the real battle against the Armada! So all of you just cut it out…NOW! Or else," he warned.

The soldiers gave their captain a look and sighed, going back to their tables. Zim quickly made his way over to Hope, placing a hand on her cheek, "You okay?"

Hope gave him a soft smile, "I'll be alright. That was pretty awesome, dad."

"Just wanted to show you I'm still there for you and NO ONE!" he stood, looking at the soldiers, "Will ever get near you like that EVER again!"

The soldiers gave the alien a dirty stare. Tunica gave a look, muttering to herself, "Damn, I almost forget how powerful that Irken really can be…given the right motivation."

….

Zim sat at the edge of his bed, his hands on his knees as his eyes half closed. Hope slept soundly under the covers as her father kept watch, hoping no soldiers were planning to pick a fight with him right now. He really wasn't in the mood in all honesty.

He was exhausted. His body was really aching tonight and his stomach still felt as though waves were dancing themselves around inside him. He figured it was him just getting used to the motions of the ship. He really hated it up here. He didn't want Hope getting hurt.

But he had to admit, she really could look after herself, couldn't she? He turned slightly, looking over at her with a small smile, "Guess that proves she's my daughter, huh?"

He looked back up as the door parted. He was up on his feet, ready to attack. A hand stuck itself in, waving its slimy black hands in defence, "I come in pieces…" Tunica joked from behind the door.

Zim relaxed as she walked in, carrying a few candy bars in her still rather messed up hands…but at least her fingers were now visible.

"I managed to, um… 'find' a few snacks for you guys," she handed the five or so sweets to the alien. "These should keep you going till I find more."

"What about you?" he asked.

Tunica waved at him, "I can survive quite a while without food. A benefit to being a half-fairy madwoman who has learnt not to eat over the years. Get some rest, Zim. We've got another long day tomorrow."

Zim took a moment as Tunica made for the door, "Tunica…"

She turned. He looked at her, "Was this the right choice?"

She looked down, hoping to make this convincing, "It'll get better soon Zim. Just…give it some time."

He gave her a sceptical look. She sighed, "Fine, just give _me_ some time. I think I can get old Lard Narr on our side."

"Good luck with that," Zim said, sitting back down.

Tunica gave him a grin, "I don't need luck. I've got magic on my side, Zimmy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Zim's like a boss B)I agree with Tunica. Give him the motivation and he will surprise you<strong>

**The real Tunica said she wanted a chapter where poor Zim wasn't a victim. Here you are, Tunica! Xp**

**I shall hopefully see you guys soon :) REVIEW! XD**


	36. Theatrics

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while X_X it was one of those weeks. It wasn't that I hadn't the time to update the story. I just didn't have time to write! :o So I am sorry **

**So, without further a due, here's the next chapter...sorry for the lateness**

* * *

><p>Zim walked through the medical ward, holding onto Hope's hand as she licked a cherry lolly Tunica managed to hook out of a vending machine.<p>

The ward wasn't all that advanced. Definitely lacking in terms of quality equipment. Hard hospital beds laid scattered around this huge hanger, being separated by a few blue hung up curtains. Trays of stray equipment and medical supplies were among the scattered beds. Zim gave a look, noting how many of the female nurses were giving him a cold stare, whispering insults about the poor alien to one another. Hope looked at them, wondering what they were on about. Zim simply held her hand a bit tighter and continued over to where Lee Narr stood. She looked up from her clipboard, giving him a smile, "Hello Zim. How are we feeling today?"

"Can we just get this over with? I'm already in Cook's bad books. _How dare you ask to take half a day to go check your unborn child, you filthy Irken?_ I hope that thing he's calling lunch jumps out of that pot and eats him!"  
>Hope gave a small smile, thinking that was pretty funny. Lee Narr sighed, "Come this way, Zim."<p>

Zim sat down on the metal bed, being separated from the cold steel beneath him by a flimsy piece of material. He could feel his spine shivering the longer he remained on the bed. Hope stood next to him, finishing off her lolly as Lee Narr continued, "There're a few tests I'd like to run today just to see how everything is doing. I'll get the nurse to bring you a pillow while I go fetch a few things."

Zim sighed as Lee Narr left. Hope looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, "You know how you hated the thought of going to the dentist or doctor when you were younger and your dad and I had to find other ways to take care of your flus and such?"

"Yeah."

He looked forward, "I never really was a fan of doctors either."

"Even when you were a kid?" Hope sat next to him, feeling a bit cold as well after sitting down.

"Oh yeah. Our Irken doctors weren't what you called friendly," he said, shivering. Hope wasn't sure if it was out of creeped-outness or because the bed was so cold.

The curtain was pulled apart suddenly as a green blob of a nurse walked in, her tentacle-like arms holding a very thin looking pillow. She had big red painted lips and a look in her eyes that made Zim feel weird. It was obvious she didn't like him.

"I got you your pillow, Mr Sims, or whatever your name is," she tossed it at his face. He gave a look as it fell on his lap, "Much obliged."

"Mmm-hmm," she said, her non-existent neck giving a slight bop.

Hope looked up at her dad for a brief moment as he tried throwing the pillow behind him somehow. She looked back at the woman, something processing at the back of her eyes, the thought finally coming together.

She began whimpering, Zim and the nurse giving her a look, "Hope, what's wrong?" Zim panicked, thinking this was very sudden.

She suddenly let lose, crying hysterically. Zim jumped off the bed, getting the fright of his life as his daughter began howling. The nurse went up to her, "Sweetie, what are you crying for?"

She looked at the alien with heartbroken eyes, "I-I just…why-why is everyone so mean to my dad-ddy!" she hiccupped, shutting her eyes as tears fell.

The blob placed her squidy-like hand on the child's shoulder, stuttering, "Well…"

"I mean, my dad works hard to give me the best and since we've been here everyone is being so mean to him and I just…I love him so much! Stop being so mean to him!" she covered her face. Zim was speechless, his eyes wide in utter confusion.

The nurse started feeling awful for it now, biting her pudgy lip, "Look, sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to him, alright?"

Hope sniffed looking at her, "Why-why should I believe you?"

The nurse stood, "Because I can't stand seeing cute little kids like you cry like this. Tell you what, if you stop crying now, I'll go chat with the other nurses and get them to lighten up on your daddy, okay?"

Hope sniffed again, "You-you promise?"

"I promise on my wobbly life! In fact, I will go right now!" and with that, the alien nurse was gone in a flash, out to spread the word of Zim's good name.

When the child was sure the blob was gone, Hope gave a sigh and looked over at her dad, smiling. He gave her a look, "You planned that, didn't you?"

"I may have," her smile grew.

Zim sat back down and grabbed her into a tight hug, "Ooo," He looked as though he were about to cry, "I have never been so proud of you!"

Hope gave her dad a warm giggle as she hugged him back, finally feeling as though she had accomplished something. She managed to get him to smile for the first time in months.

Victory for Hope, she proclaimed in her head.

Lee Narr walked back in, pushing a tray with various instruments on top it. Hope jumped off the bed as Zim sat back on the pillow. Lee Narr strapped on a pair of gloves, looking at the alien, "So, after three weeks on the ship, how have you been feeling, Zim?"

"Alright, I guess," Zim said, scratching his arm slightly, "The morning sickness hasn't really gotten better, to be honest."

"Sorry about that. I think the motion of the ship moving isn't really helping. Not to worry, though. After three months the sickness should die down. Anything else?"

Zim gave a look, thinking as Lee Narr helped him sit up. Hope went to sit on the chair opposite the bed, "Um…I'm getting tired really easily. And…um..." he really couldn't think of anything; he was too tired and indifferent to really want to be talking about this. He had become tired of this pregnancy now…and it hadn't even reached month three yet.

"Any strange cravings?" Lee Narr placed her hand on Zim's back under his shirt, feeling his normal breathing as he spoke.

"Nachos," he said almost immediately, "That is all I ever seem to want."

"Pity you guys don't have any on the ship, though," Hope said, playing with her apron string.

"I'll chat with the chef. See if he can whip up something similar enough for you, perhaps," Lee Narr said, moving her hand an inch lower now.

"Please don't," Zim's antennae fell in disgust, "I wouldn't trust that man to do my laundry."

Lee Narr gave a laugh, pulling her hand out. She adjusted the pillow and helped Zim lie down now.

She pulled up his shirt and held onto his sides, her thumbs feeling around his stomach. Zim didn't really enjoy the feeling as she moved her thumbs around, "Hmm, the baby seems to have grown since last time."

"I take it that's good," Zim said sarcastically.

She gave a weak smile, "Very good, actually."

She moved to the instruments on the table, Zim closing his eyes as he sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing, Lee Narr."

She gave a look, holding onto a syringe, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. You're not doing most of the things I remember the Irken technicians on the Massive doing. You just seem to be 'feeling things'," he looked over at her.

Lee Narr brought Zim's arm up, placing the syringe in his arm and drawing some blood, the alien giving a look of discomfort, "Sorry if we're not advanced enough for you, Zim. But I do actually know what I'm doing. I don't need a fancy piece of Irken designed metal or some computer program. I have Vortian skills and techniques."

Zim gave a look, "I suppose this is better than the torture that came with the care I got on the Massive."

Lee Narr fell silent, her original rant stopping. She nearly forgot about Skoodge mentioning that. She pulled the syringe out carefully and took the vile out.

Zim looked down at his stomach, "Do you know when I'll start showing?"

Lee Narr brought over a device with a cord attached to the bottom of it. The cord had a thin needle on the end of it, "Um. Usually, Irkens start showing at about three months. It's just a tiny little bump. Why?"

Zim looked a bit nervous, "Just curious."

Lee Narr helped Zim sit back up, "I've learnt that Irkens never ask questions like that because they're curious. What's wrong?"

He gave a sigh, "I just…"

Hope sat a bit straighter as Lee Narr gave him a look, waiting. He looked away, "I feel…"

"Yes?"

He covered his face with one hand, trying not to cry, but his face scrunching to suggest he already was, "I know the aliens are going to rag on me for it, I just know it!"  
>Hope stood, confused beyond words. Was her father making fun of what she had just done or was he being for real? Lee Narr placed a hand on his shoulder as he began crying properly now instead of simply whimpering. She looked up, "Hmm, I guess we can add mood swings to the list now."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I did want to add more to this chapter, but just did not have the time or energy and left it as is 3( oh well<strong>

**Now, I have good news and bad news. Bad news, due to not updating (or writing) in so long, I have kinda forgotten what's going on X0 So, it's going to be a LONG while till I update again (got another week of hell coming up with school!)**

**So, I will try as best I can to update. I really will...just, don't expect it to be soon X(**

**Good news! :D I am putting up a new story! It is called **Love and Marriage **and is more of a sentimental story :3 It's a ZADR and is really sweet and squishy (and easy to write too! So this one should be updated...I hope. Only once a week though)**

**I felt Zimmy and poor Tunica (who is not in this story and therefore doesn't need to help me with it) needed a break from all the trauma and drama. So yeah, go check it out :) It's being put up today :D  
><strong>

**Leaves those reviews and I will see you all soon :) And enjoy the new book. Same rule applies with all my books: if there's an interest, I continue writing :D**


	37. He Remembers

**Wha...what...WHAT IS THIS!? AN UPDATE!? After a good couple of MONTHS!?**

**Somewhere, there is a reader having a heart attack...because I know I just had one ;)**

**Yeah, started reading through this yesterday, cried during Hope and Zim's part in the park, and decided to give it a chance.**

**So here we are...updating :D**

* * *

><p>"An operation?!" Tunica said in surprise, her half eaten candy bar flying through the air.<p>

Hope sat on the pillow of the bed, her toy pig resting in her hands as she watched the two sit across from one another. Tunica sat on one edge of her father's bed as she gave her dad a blank stare. His gaze was focused on Tunica, but his head was slightly low, "It's not an operation per say."

"Enlighten me," Tunica said, crossing her legs. Zim began playing with the wrapper of his bar, "Lee Narr managed to pinpoint the spot in my PAK that contains that hormone that prevented me from having a C-section during Nik's pregnancy."

"Geez, I nearly forgot about that."

"She says she knows of a way to get rid of it but it's a risky procedure."

"What's she gonna do?"

Zim stopped playing with the wrapper, looking up at her now properly, "She knows of a formula that will dilute the hormone which then can be reabsorbed into my blood, no problem. It's a very rare solution of liquid that only she probably knows how to create. The problem with her doing this, however…" he was struggling with this. He was very worried about it. He pushed through, "She can't reach the hormone within my PAK for enough of the formula to be released."

"Meaning?" Tunica was getting worried now too.

He sighed, "Meaning the hormone will have to be released from my PAK first."

Tunica jumped to her feet, Hope covering her face with her old toy, "What?!"

"The hormone will be released through a small tube that connects from my PAK through my back into the main circuitry system within my spooch. She can pull this tube out slightly, though. While the hormone is being released, she'll place the formula via a needle into the tube…"

"What if something goes wrong?!"

"That's the risky part…" he mumbled.

Tunica covered her mouth, "God, is there no other way?"

"Lee Narr is sure I would not survive birth. This might be the only way for both of us to survive."

He looked up, "Lee Narr mentioned she might be able to get the child out in time if something went wrong during this procedure, but the chance of survival is slim."

"Not to mention you would be dead as well!" Tunica yelled at him. He looked away, "As long as my child is safe, Tunica…"

"Zim, you can't be serious?! Nik and Hope need you! Dib needs you! Gaz wouldn't admit it, but she needs you too! And me? Zim, please…we need to reconsider this! Find another way, perhaps," Tunica tried valiantly.

Zim looked so out of it…so bleak, as he turned his head, shaking it in a grunt.

"Zim…" she tried, but he stood, making for the door. It slid back into place before Tunica could stop him. She sighed, looking back at Hope. Her face was buried into her pig's tiny back as she tried not to cry…to show fear, "What are we going to do, Aunty Tunica?" Hope mumbled, her voice near cracking.

Tunica went over to her side of the bed, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug, "We will get through this like our very strong family usually does, Hope. I promise."

"But daddy…?"  
>"I know. He's worried right now about your unborn brother or sister and is willing to do anything for them like he did with you and Nik," she sighed, lying back, "I just…wish there was something I could do for him. For both of them."<p>

Hope turned her head slightly, staring at the Sun Flower in the little cup she swiped from the kitchen. It was fully bloomed and looked beautiful, "Your magic can't help?"

Tunica looked down, "Magic can only do so much unfortunately. I just…" she gave a look, feeling a vibration. Hope looked at her as she pulled out her cell phone, "I have reception up here?"

She pressed the answer key, "Hello?"

"Spellcaster, it's me," Gaz said in a hollow voice.

Tunica sat up, looking thoughtful, "Gaz. What….what's up?"

Gaz was silent for a few moments. Tunica actually began wondering if her lucky signal disappeared. But the tired woman's voice came back on, "We….God, we have a problem."

Tunica gave a worried look, "What is it? What's going on? Is it Tak?"

Hope looked up, her face going pale.

Gaz laughed in a snide tone, "Isn't it always? No, it's just…Tunica…Dib…he…."

Hope pulled her aunt's arm, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, giving her phone a strange look. Dib what? What had that idiotic human done now?

Gaz grumbled to herself and let out a heavy breath, "Tunica, Dib remembers."

Tunica gave a devastated look, "He what?"

"He…he woke up last night and…come to my room, soaked in his own sweat and tears…looking like he had run over our pet dog or something…and blurted it out and…," Gaz muttered, her voice hurting pretty badly. Tunica's acute hearing picked up the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tunica held her niece closer, Hope looking worried. What was going on? "How…how is he….?"

"He downstairs tearing apart the labs at the moment….destroying everything and anything he can find. Nik's in his room, crying his eyes out while my brother loses his mind! He's upset, confused…I…I don't know what to do!"

Tunica held her face. What could she do? What could any of them do? She stood, her niece trying to cling to her, but instead falling onto the bed. Tunica shut her eyes, "Gaz….I….I don't know."

"He wants to talk to Zim, Tunica," Gaz chocked.

Tunica gave a solemn look, "He…he can't…."

"Tunica! He has to! This is my brother we're talking about! He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't!"

"And Zim is going to kill himself if he does!" Tunica yelled back.

Gaz made a struggling sound suddenly as she wrestled with someone. Tunica gave a look, her head shaking in confusion.

Dib's weak, scorn-ridden voice came on now, Tunica's antennae drooping over her face, "Tunica, please! Put Zim on right now! Please! He needs to know! He…he…"

Dib's crying became unbearable. More slamming ensued as he threw something else into the wall, perhaps, "I can't live with myself! I can't live with what I've done! Spellcaster put him on! Please! PUT HIM ON!" His words became muddled as his tears chocked in the back of his throat.

Tunica covered her face, hitting the floor with a thud, landing on her knees. Hope leaped off the bed, heading up to her. Tunica was now looking like her dad!

Her strong aunt had finally had enough as realization hit her hard on the shoulders. Hope tried bringing up her face, looking at her, "Aunty Tunica?"

Tunica looked away flustered, "Hope, go call Lee Narr…quickly…" Tunica mumbled weakly.

Hope looked worried, but nodded and went running out the door.

Tunica held her chest tightly, "Dib…I am sorry for what you did. I'm sorry for what has happened to Zim. But mostly, I need you to bear with me on-on this. Zim…can't talk to you just yet. You can't-can't go to him…he must come to you when he's…ready. Please understand that."

Dib snivelled, still listening as Tunica's shallow voice continued, "If you-you want to mend this rift between you two…listen to me now, human! Wait…wait for him…and he…he will come. Please…just wait."

Dib sniffed, "But…what if he never comes…?"

Tunica's silver eyes shone barely in this light, dew gathering in her eyes, "If you guys were as strong as we believed you two were before this happened…he…will come. Keep faith…just…keep f-faith."

"Tunica…" Dib tried. Tunica closed her eyes, collapsing forward as the door slid open. The phone slid across the floor, straight out of her hand.

Lee Narr ran up to her, turning her over, "Tunica? Come on, Tunica. Look at me. Tunica?!"

Hope covered her face. No, this couldn't be happening again. Why was this happening? "AUNTY TUNICA!?"

"Tunica!?" Dib yelled from the phone before it finally cut out, the signal now lost.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is why I should nont update this story X_X BAD STUFF HAPPENS!<strong>

**Please do not worry that this is the end. The next chapter has been started and I am currently revising this story. So more will follow, due to my amazing readers keeping the faith ;) Thanks guys**

**Before I go, a quick note:**

**Okay, so Tunica and I have hit a brick wall in terms of our next FanFic here. She has agreed to working with me on the next one, but we are now torn between Uprising and another idea I had. So, we decided that it would be better to check with the very people who will most likely read the stories which one they would prefer.**

**Please visit my Profile page here and on DA (I'm gonna try work my Journal entries for the first time) to read a brief description for each story and then PM me or add in a review which one you think is better.**

**Results will be announced as soon as possible. **

**Thank you :3**


	38. Nuisance

**I'm surprised how many people are still reading this! It is very depressing :(**

**Well, this chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but the file (along with several others) were recently deleted due to my computer crashing X( But after some hard work and effort, we have managed to get some of this done. We apologize :( **

**But at least we're updating! **

* * *

><p>"Will you please stop doing that!? I'm not taking it out!" Lee Narr grumbled at the fidgeting half human.<p>

Tunica shot her a weak glare, folding her arms in discomfort.

Tunica lay on the cold hard metal bed with a few pillows behind her head, a tube now down her throat. A specialized mask that practically covered her mouth prevented this young magician from talking...and was at this point in time keeping her alive. But Tunica never had time for minor problems like that.

Hope walked in meekly with her dad. Zim had just 'finished' his shift, basically running out of the kitchen when his daughter came to him in hysterics, yelling Aunty Tunica had collapsed and wouldn't wake up.

They walked over to her, the drained Spellcaster trying to give them a smile which wasn't seen clearly through the mask.

Zim though wasn't smiling back. He looked at Lee Narr, "What…?"

Lee Narr sighed, looking over her clip board, "Tunica's lungs gave out on her."

"What?" Zim looked panicked.

Tunica waved her hands, telling him not to freak out. Lee Narr continued, looking at them, "She's not fully human. Her lungs are weaker than that of an actual human from what I've gathered. Due to a tremendous amount of stress, added to working in the thick grimy engines below…her lungs gave out and she collapsed from lack of oxygen basically. We've given her this special breathing mask in the meantime while her lungs strengthen up a bit. She'll be fine after some rest, but someone is being particularly difficult now that she is awake."

Tunica gave her a look, shaking her head as she mocked her. Zim half smiled, "Yeah, that does sound like Tunica."

Hope held her aunt's hand, "Are…are you going to be alright?"

Tunica nodded, smiling slightly. She pulled Lee Narrs arm, trying to get her attention. She made motions with her hands as she pretended to be writing on a piece of paper in thin air.

Lee Narr nodded, going off to find something to help her talk.

Zim sat on the edge of the bed, "Tunica…I…I'm sorry."

Tunica gave him a look. She had to admit, having Zim apologize still felt weird. She shrugged, looking confused. He looked away, "I brought you into this mess. I…"

Tunica hit him hard in the arm. He yelped and looked at her. She was giving him a look as Lee Narr returned with a phone-looking device with keys and such on it, "Just type what you want to say into this and it will read it back to them."

Tunica gave it a look, sighing in her head. She hated small keys. She never was good with technology that involved typing and incredibly small keys.

She began pressing the buttons awkwardly, giving an annoyed look as the device began speaking, "You do not need to ne…" she grumbled, back spacing, "be sorry. I wanted and meeded…" she was losing patience now, "needed to be here for you, regardless of the risk. Besides, this is a minor injure. I'll be put…" she shook her head, "out and about soon enough, so stop worrying."

Zim looked at her, as did Hope, nodding slightly. Zim looked at Lee Narr, "Do you know what may have triggered Tunica's stress to such a high level."

"Well, that depends. What were you doing when Hope came to get me, Tunica?" Lee Narr looked at the wired up Spellcaster.

She gave a look. She couldn't tell them that she was talking to Dib for two reasons: Zim didn't need to know that the father of his children finally realized he had raped the alien…and she really couldn't stand trying to type that out on this stupid piece of machinery right now.

Hope began speaking instead, "She was stressed over daddy's operation while trying to calm me down about it. She suddenly collapsed over and asked me to call you, Nurse Lee Narr."

Tunica's antennae rose slightly.

Lee Narr nodded, "Well, Tunica. You'll have to spend a few days here resting before you can get back to work. I'll have a word with Lard Narr to see if we can move you out of the engines and working somewhere else on the ship."

Tunica nodded, lying back.

Lee Narr went out, having other work to complete. Tunica looked at the stupid device and threw it into the wall, shaking her head.

Hope looked at Zim, "Dad, can you go get Aunty Tunica's Sun Flower? It might help make her feel better."

Zim nodded, "Alright sweetheart. You can keep your aunt company till I get back."

When she was sure Zim was gone, she looked at her aunt. Tunica gave a strange look, "You lied for me. Why?"

Hope looked around. That was definitely her aunt's voice…but where was it coming from. "Sorry, decided using some of my reading mind powers would come in handy for the moment"

"Oh," Hope said out loud. She looked down, "You were talking to Daddy Dib, huh? You said Daddy Zim couldn't know about it yet, so…"

Tunica gave a small smile, "Thank you, Hope."

She looked up at her aunt, "Aunty Tunica, I…I hope you feel better soon, okay?"

Tunica nodded, "Doing better already."

Hope got up, going to find her dad.

Tunica lifted a hand, Hope turning. Tunica half closed her eyes in a worried manner, "Hope, keep safe. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble. I know what you're thinking."

Hope looked over at her, frowning, before she walked out. Tunica lay further down into the bed, staring at the ceiling, "It's not easy having two stubborn people to work with, now is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, a lot suspected Tunica was dead...^^; I don't have much of a right to kill her off so...<strong>

**Nah, Tunica is still needed and in all honesty, Tunica Spellcaster can't really die :P **

**Anyway, off to post the new story! Check you guys later. PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
